Fright Night (1985) Twist Of Fate
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Upon Dandridge's destruction, the nightmare did not end for Charley. In a strange twist of fate, instead of a happy ending, Charley is thrust through an opening in time itself the very moment the vampire exploded. Charley finds himself in an unfamiliar time and place. Charley must find his way home, stop Dandridge from becoming the monster of 99 Oak. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Fright Night (1985)**

Twist of Fate

Chapter One

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~ &amp; ~Vendhela~

The windows had all been smashed. The early morning sun poured inward reflecting everywhere through the shambled and cluttered basement. Peter Vincent took initiative to prevent Jerry Dandridge, the vampire, from taking refuge inside his coffin.

Peter slammed down the lid and it seemed the sounds of chaos silenced upon the loud sound of the coffin lid forced down. The white haired and aged actor's head turned and fearfully looked to the hideously distorted and burned features of the once suave and handsome vampire Dandridge. His lips trembled into a gape and he nearly had to pry his hands from the coffin lid followed by his feet pried off the floor.

The fear grew inside Peter the moment Dandridge began to hideously laugh in mock of his fear. He stepped backwards with his eyes unable to pry from the horrendous reality of the vampire's true monstrous face enhanced by the burns on the right side of the distorted face. He continued to shuffle backwards as Dandridge slinked forward. He made a quick step to the side, prepared to run but the vampire effortlessly leaped over the coffin and blocked his escape.

Peter gasped and shuffled backwards, a black cloaked wall loomed behind him. His body trembled fiercely as Dandridge stepped forward snarling jutted fangs. He cowered back feeling the fabric draped over the wall. His eyes grew to their max width, Dandridge raised his distorted hands with their fingers and nails beastly lengths. His mouth opened wide in preparation to unleash a horrified scream but suddenly Charley raced to his aide.

Charley's hands snatched the black draping and with a swift jerked the purity of sunlight was allowed to spill forward and struck Dandridge dead on. Both Charley and Peter watched the moment the power of that morning light thrust against Dandridge and sent the vampire bellowing backwards through the basement. It was thunderous the moment Dandridge's engulfed body struck the cinder black wall.

The sunlight pinned the creature of darkness against the wall. Dandridge's limbs flailed as he continued to bellow in agony. The vampire's body distorted further against the burning daylight, the clothing burned away as every inch of the creature's body began to transform into something recently glimpsed. From the creature came a final plea, called out to the name of young Amy as she lifted off the floor in her vampire form.

Before Amy could move forward Charley darted and leaped and covered her with the torn down cloth. Peter raced and joined Charley in protection of Amy as Dandridge's monstrous bat form emerged through the agony. The bellows twisted into high pitched screeches and within the mass of fiery light the skeletal bat flailed as supernatural bursts sparked everywhere. The flames twisted and turned different shades of colors as the creature was continuously being consumed by God's gift of sunlight.

Charley dared, he lifted his head and brown eyes looked to the distorted fireball that was his vampire neighbor. His eyes focused on that brilliant light that overpowered the creature. Slowly his eyes squinted against the brilliance of the creatures death. His eyes shot wider the moment it seemed the creature exploded, sent outward the billowing light and he was instantly blinded. The sounds were nearly deafening as it echoed loudly through his ears. Reactively he ducked down the moment he felt the outburst of power flush against him. He held his breath in fear and within, what seemed seconds, it was over.

He released his breath then deeply inhaled but what filled his lungs was chilled and damp air. His eyes crept open and within his vision were flashes of light resulting from the moment he watched the devil of 99 Oak be ended. His eyes rapidly blinked then he gasped in realization he didn't feel Amy. His head lifted and his rapidly blinking eyes tried desperately to see his surroundings, within those flashes of light was darkness. He didn't smell the dankness of that devil's pit but clean and crisp air. His hands twisted, felt dampened ground beneath them instead of filthy concrete. Quickly his hands felt around, no Amy just more damp leaves and grass.

"Amy," he gasped, his head shifted in motion of his eyes, "Peter?" There was nothing but silence in response. He listened closely, there was a distinct sound of a light drizzle, he even felt the chill of it moisten against his face. "Amy?" he called louder. His hands fumbled about the ground, the chilled moisture slicking against his palms. "Peter?" he began to sound panicked.

His eyes continued to blink at a rapid pace, nearly as quick as his heart beat. A sound came, his head darted the direction it came from. There was a sound of something moving which forced him to fumble raised on his knees. "Hello?" he spoke, the flashes continued to dull his vision into nearly blinding, 'Who's there? Amy? Peter?" The sounds came nearer and became louder. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice shaky with fear after having experienced the greatest of unbelievable terrors imaginable.

A loud snort of some kind came through his blindness and he struggled to get onto his feet. On his feet, Charley outreached his hands blindly, felt the chilled and drizzle filled air. "Dammit, someone say something!" he shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

"Who might that be?" a thickly accented feminine voice asked through Charley's blindness.

Charley frowned as he continued to blink then he asked with confusion, "What?"

"I cannot say." a man's accented voice responded to the woman's.

The moment Charley heard that male voice, though accented, there was a very unsettling familiarity within the melody. He stumbled backwards, his heel was caught on a fallen branch and he dropped back onto his rear.

"You," the woman's voice spoke.

"Huh," Charley mumbled, perhaps he had heard the male voice wrong.

"Who are you?" the woman's voice asked, "Why are you alone out here?"

"What..." Charley mumbled, the accent surely threw him off, it was similar to Peter's but stronger in dialect, "Who… ah… what?"

"You think him dumb or simple?" the woman's voice asked.

Charley frowned in offense to the question then commented, "I ain't dumb."

"He speaks odd." the woman's voice commented.

"Me?" Charley said then commented on his own observation, "You sound weird."

"Boy," the man's voice finally spoke up.

Charley's eyes again snapped wide, the blinding flashes of light hadn't let up.

"What be your name, boy?" the man's voice asked followed by the sound of another hardy snort.

"Charley," Charley said, "Charley Brewster."

"I know not of any Charley Brewster." the woman's voice stated, "He looks not familiar either."

"What might be your trouble, boy?" the man's voice asked followed by the sounds of two feet landing on the ground.

Charley knew that voice, the accent didn't fool him but the accent made no sense. "Huh?" he mumbled then heard the feet move towards him. He slightly scrambled, the familiar tone made him fearful. "You stay the hell away from me!" he shouted and aimed his hand in direction he sensed the person.

"What happened, boy?" the man asked, "How had you managed to be here? One might suspect you of trespassing on my land. Let it be known your reasons for being here."

"I..." Charley muttered, "I… I know who you are!"

"And who might I be, boy?" the man asked with suspicion.

"You're..." Charley continued to stumble on his words in fear, "You're..."

"Out with it, boy!" the man somewhat snapped with impatience, "There is no time for hesitation. Inform me my name."

"Holy shit..." Charley murmured under a breath, his mind scrambled to near numbness. His hand slapped against his forehead then he asked aloud, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Exactly my question, Charley Brewster." the man commented.

"Jerry, maybe be it that he is ill." the woman's voice commented followed by the sound of another set of feet striking the ground.

"Fuck!" Charley hated hearing that name. He watched Dandridge be destroyed.

"My what language." the woman commented with a slight giggle, "Charley Brewster, perhaps you are ill. Do you feel that you might be ill? A fever perhaps?"

"Thea," the man's voice spoke up.

Charley heard feet move before him then he startled the moment he felt a bare hand press against his forehead. He panicked and knocked the hand away. "Don't touch me!" he snapped.

"Hmm, a fever but only slight." the woman commented, "Hmm, might explain his crudeness and him seemingly dumb."

"Thea," the man slightly spoke with scold, "Rude that was."

"Oh, shush," the woman giggled, "We should bring him to the house."

Charley started shaking his head in protest.

"Oh, you will see to his care then?" the man asked.

"Aye, I will." the woman agreed, "Quite capable I am of caring for the ill as you shall remember."

"Aye, remember I do." the man agreed, "And well you did."

"What the hell?" Charley groaned, his head felt light and grew heavy, "This is gotta be a really screwed up dream or nightmare." His arms dropped down against his legs then he groaned again, "I can't take anymore of this. I can't see. I don't have a damned clue where the hell I am. I don't know where Amy's at or Peter. Am I dead?"

"Oh, he now rambles." the woman commented, "Aye, the house we should bring him. We cannot let him here alone. He just spoke of blindness and that could mean an internal fever."

"Well, perhaps once he recovers he can explain the reasons he was found here." the man stated, "Aye, we bring him home."

"Do you hear, Charley Brewster." the woman spoke, "We will take care of you. All will be well then you shall return home, wherever that may be."

"Oh, hell," Charley lowly groaned and dropped back against the ground. A night of terror had taken it's toll. An evening of unimaginable horrors had finally weighed him unconscious.

The bearer of the female voice, Thea stood and stared down at the now unconscious young man. She stood draped in an ankle lengthy hooded cloak, the hood draped over the crown of her head. Her hazel eyes focused on the oddly dressed Charley Brewster. "What do you suspect he wears?" she asked and looked to the man, "Never have I seen such odd attire. And what of the manner he speaks?"

"I am as much at a loss as you." the man responded, Jerry Dandridge stood near a striking black mare with his arms crossed over his chest covered in a thick wool waist cloak. Not the vampire Jerry Dandridge but the mortal man Jerry Dandridge of the 17th century. "Come, let us get him onto the horse." he said and stepped up to the odd young man.

"This be very kind of you, Jerry." Thea sang and rushed to assist Jerry.

"Aye," Jerry shook his head as he draped the young man's limp arm over his shoulder, "Yet, let it not happen as with me, I kindly implore you." He grinned upon Thea glaring her eyes at him.

"Now you are not being very kind." Thea scolded as she struggled a bit to assist Jerry lifting the young man off the ground, "You," she groaned a bit, "My Lord, are being quite the ass."

Jerry chuckled in response to Thea's statement. "Aye, perhaps slightly, my sweet." he sarcastically agreed, "Younger he is in comparison to me. And what I worry is the moment he may regain his sight and look upon you, a vision of an angel he will blessed to behold."

Thea rolled her eyes as she assisted dragging the young man towards the horse. "Too full of flattery you are now after speaking words like a true ass." she commented, "And there is not a thing for you to worry."

Jerry again chuckled then lifted and draped the young man over the saddled horse. He turned and grinned with that familiar crook about his lips. "Ah, but I fondly remembered the vision that was you when I came to my senses." he slyly commented and stepped forward then scooped up Thea's hands into his, "A man would have to be blind if he does not find you an angel upon first sight." he lifted her gloved hands and pressed a kiss against both, "That moment shall forever be known when I truly opened my eyes after a very long sleep."

"You speak like a poet." Thea quickly commented, yet she loved when he spoke as he did, "But, it shall not change the truth of you being an ass."

Jerry slightly huffed then released her hands but swiftly gathered her into his arms. His large expressive brown eyes looked deeply in hers. "Yet, let it be known that I am your ass." he remarked, "And that you will forever be known as my angel." he gently touched the side of her pretty face, his fingers tucked beneath the drape of her hood, "Aye, you are my angel for you have saved me in more ways than can be expressed."

Thea softly smiled, lifted her hand and rested it over his. "Taken back," she spoke, "You are not a total ass." She loved to watch his full lips form that stunning and brilliant smile. "Aye, I will forever be your angel." she nodded, "There is not another for me."

"And that is all there must be known." he commented and his smile faded, "You do believe when I say I love you, Thea?"

Thea nodded as her smile softened, "Aye and I love you."

"And that is all." he said then leaned and very gently pressed his lips against hers.

_(Author)_

_A huge shout-out to Vendhela! Without her this wouldn't be coming together! Two great Fright Night minds have collided and both she and I shall take all of you on a very interesting ride into Jerry Dandridge's past and his origins as a vampire. Lets see what happens next, shall we?_

_Loves!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fright Night (1985)

Twist of Fate

Chapter Two

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vandhela~

"Amy..." Charley groaned, his head felt as if it were going to split in two or perhaps a million pieces. His mind directly went to Amy. The memories of failing to protect her from Dandridge's hypnotic grasp spun nearly dizzily behind his strained closed eyes. The horror he faced the moment he had rolled Amy over and discovered the extent of Dandridge's determination to have Amy for himself. "Oh, Amy..." he again groaned then his eyes snapped wide open the moment the hideous vampire face of Amy's was remembered; her mouth stretched in a nearly humanoid version of a shark and salivating for the first taste of blood.

He attempted to dart up but his head felt like a weight made of pure led which forced him to drop back against the plush bed. His vision no longer was blinded by flashes of light but was far from clear. His eyes shifted side to side but saw everything greatly blurred. He again groaned, confused and totally lost by everything. Then it struck him; that voice in the darkness behind his blindness. "Dandridge..." he gasped, knew the voice was the vampire's yet it was oddly riddled with a thick accent.

"Aye," a voice spoke.

Charley pushed back against the layers of pillows. His eyes frowned and looked to a figure that was distorted by the blurriness, a fogged image.

"That's right, lad," the voice again spoke, "You, my dear boy, are in the Dandridge home."

"What?" Charley gasped and the voice he heard sounded familiar but a younger familiar, "Who?"

"Oh, pardon me," the English accented voice spoke, "I am Doctor Aiden McHoolihee, the nearest physician in these parts."

"Unfortunately," another voice followed, a feminine voice that sounded remarkably like the one Charley had heard earlier.

"Very funny," Doctor Aiden McHoolihee commented as he stood near the edge of the bed with his brown eyes glared across the width of the bed, "And has your goal now become an attempt to put fear of me into every household within the region and if so, why had you bothered calling for me, hmm?"

"Oh, Aiden, you are so sensitive." the woman responded with a slight mocking laugh.

"Really now, Tayte." Aiden grumbled, crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tayte?" Charley questioned, his eyes squinted and tried to focus on the womanly silhouette standing at the other side of the bed he laid on, "I thought… ain't your name Thea?"

"What?!" Tayte, the identical twin to Thea, asked in surprise, "What made you assume I be Thea?"

"Ah," Charley mumbled, "Um, 'cause, well, you sound just like her or something, I guess." His head again dropped back and he groaned, "What in the.."

"Known it, I should have!" Tayte angrily shouted, "I shall wring her neck!" She tightly crossed her arms over her chest which was tightly encased by a plain brown wool bodice.

"Should have known what?" Aiden asked with a very expressive and curious furrow of his brow.

"None of your business!" Thea snapped back then pointed at the groaning strange young man, "Tend to that business!" She spun around on her plain black slippers and stormed towards the intricate wooden door.

"Oh dear, a temper she has." Aiden commented with a shake of his head then looked down at the young man. He startled when the room door slammed. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled then again looked down at Charley. "Okay, lad, how might your sight be now? Lord Dandridge had mentioned blindness, still that be an issue?"

Charley startled upon the mentioning of that name but lord? "Huh?" he mumbled and tried to focus his blurred vision up at the man before him, Doctor McHoolihee. The blurriness somewhat lessened and he could make out a very familiar shape of the man's stance. "Peter?" he gasped, the stance and the vocals all pointed to Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer but before him was Doctor Aiden McHoolihee.

"Hmm," Aiden frowned, "That is odd, Peter is my middle name. How would you have known this?" his expression brightened with a curious excitement, "Are you psychic, lad?"

Charley slowly shook his head. Where the hell was he? Why did he have this horrible sinking feeling that he wasn't in Kansas anymore let alone the suburbs of Rancho Corvallis? "Where am I?" he pushed himself to ask then swallowed hard, the lump in his throat growing.

"Lad, as was previous said, the Dandridge home." Aiden answered and watched the young man oddly shiver in response to the name Dandridge, "We are just outside Whitehill, the nearest township. But where might you think you are?"

"I have no damned clue anymore." Charley slightly whined, "I don't know. I know where I was but where the hell I am now, I have no god damned clue." He felt the weight about his head again. The effects of everything started to spin his mind. He loudly groaned, felt nearly nauseous.

"Lad," Aiden spoke then seated himself on the edge of the bed, "How had you come to be where Lord Dandridge found you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Charley said, closed his eyes and tried to fight against the dizziness, "I'm not even sure if I believe anymore."

"Come now, lad," Aiden encouraged and patted the young man's hand, "Speak of what you remember."

Charley pried one eye open, the visual image of the man before him somewhat cleared and he swore he was looking at Peter but a younger Peter. His mind trailed a bit. He remembered Peter's confession during the moment he was begging for Peter's help after Amy had been taken. _That's not even my real name. _Was what Peter stated. "Peter..." he softly spoke the aged actor's name, professional character name not real name.

"Who might this Peter be?" Aiden curiously asked, "You speak of this Peter and earlier an Amy, these are your friends perhaps?"

Charley sluggishly nodded and softly stated, "Amy's, well, she's my girlfriend and Peter, well, he helped save her." His eyes felt heavy as bit by bit his vision cleared and definitely a younger face of Peter's became clearer and clearer. "You're Peter," he slightly laughed, "You're the young Peter Vincent," he again laughed as his eyes were nearly unable to stay open, "Peter Vincent..." he heavily sighed, "The great vampire killer..."

Aiden again frowned upon hearing the boy's rambling. His eyes shifted side to side in thought. He thought the boy very curious and odd. He slowly rose up, Charley having again fallen unconscious. He turned his attention to the odd attire the boy had arrived in, set drying near the lit fire. He stepped towards the fireplace eyeing the attire. "Hmm," he curiously hummed then lifted the trousers, "Odd." He found the metal zipper, a definite oddity to his time in history. He curiously moved the metal thing up and down, fascinated by how it clasped together when slid upward. He giggled, "Peculiar indeed."

"And what happened that you are not caring for our ill stranger?" Jerry questioned Thea.

Thea finished slicing the halves of potatoes then turned with the large cutting knife clenched by the handle. She rested her hand on her cinched hip and looked to Jerry with a little tilt of her head. "I cannot at the moment," she began to explain, "For if it becomes known to Tayte that I was with you at the time the boy was found, that is to say, I would be at my sister's mercy."

She set the knife down and gathered up the sliced potatoes then moved to the kitchen fireplace where a small pot was hung. "Have you forgotten Tayte's dislike concerning you and I." she spoke as she dumped the potatoes into the brewing soup specially being made for the strange young man, "She has threatened numerous times to throttle me."

Jerry shook his head as he stepped up behind Thea, his arms crossed over the frill of his white shirt. "Thea," he spoke up and watched her spin around and look to him curiously, "Has it not occurred to you, with the two of you thirty years of age, that neither one should have not a say in what the other does?"

"It occurs to me often." Thea confessed, "Yet, I do not enjoy when Tayte is upset."

"Sweet Thea," he sang and uncrossed his arms, "You, my angel, are one always concerned for others and worry of their hurt feelings. Should you not be more worried about your own feelings, for once?"

Thea shrugged, it has always been her nature to think of others which included the man who stood before her.

Jerry took a closer step forward which placed him directly in front of her. He looked down into her sweet expressive eyes. "Yet, for that is one of the many reasons that I love you." he confessed, his large brown eyes eagerly studied the loveliness of her features, "Yet, I sense it hinders us in ways, your unwillingness to set aside others for yourself." he lifted his hands and rested them gently against the sides of her neck, "Perhaps you should take in consideration obtaining some of Tayte's abilities to take control of your own life, for at times it seems she control yours."

"She does not." Thea protested, "She simply believes that nothing shall come of you and I because you are a lord and I am just, well, no one of any importance. Concerned she is, about me. She loves me."

Jerry's eyes frowned, the distinct lines between his brows defined. "Aye, but I love you as well." he stated, his hands slid down and rested against the exposed part of her shoulders.

"Aye and I love you." Thea sweetly stated then her expression slightly formed a concerned frown and eyes shifted down from looking into his eyes, "She speaks often, so blatantly, that you will never marry me because of my less importance which she explains makes me as common as a whore, a lord's mistress until he sees fit to remarry."

Jerry despised what was said, especially knowing that such harsh words came from Thea's identical twin sister. "Why you let her say such hurtful things?" he asked, tried to disguise his dislike, "You refrain from hurting her, yet she does so much to hurt you with her spiteful words." He shifted a hand and brought his fingertip just under chin then lifted her head. He saw her reluctance to look him in the eyes but she did and within them he saw the expression of fear and concern and bits of shame. "I will marry you, Thea." he promised and watched a little of those negative emotions fade within her large hazel eyes, "The moment Regine returns, I will announce that I choose you to be my wife."

"You will do that?" she asked, with a hint of hopefulness in her tone, "You truly wish to marry me and will, without hesitation, let it be known?"

"Of course," Jerry said with a nod and soft smile, "I will but I will wait for Regine's return and when that happens it will be the moment that all will know that I love you and you will be my wife." He enjoyed the light again brightening her hazel eyes, one of the very first images that caught his attention and continuously held it. He leaned down, always desired to kiss her lovely lips at any opportunity.

"THEA!" Tayte's voice shouted near the kitchen entrance.

"Oh, no," Thea groaned then quickly stepped to the side before Jerry could kiss her. She stepped passed him, heard him huff with annoyance. She skidded to a stop, heard Tayte's angered stomps nearing the kitchen. "Oh dear," she softly whined, "Tayte knows."

Jerry turned around, his eyes were narrowed. He was tired of Tayte's persistent to destroy Thea's image of what their relationship meant. "I see no matter that she does." he quickly stated.

"She shall yell at me." Thea again whined then turned to the side and looked to Jerry's frustrated expression, "You best leave and let it be the only one cursed and shouted at."

"Why?" Jerry quickly asked, "Am I not the one she despises? And I am beyond tiresome of you always at the brunt of her outbursts." He stepped up to Thea and sweetly touched the side of her face. "I am but fearful that there might come a moment that you will be convinced by her that I have wrongful intentions." he confessed and it was the truth, "You are my savior angel, if it were not for you, I am fearful of the direction I may have gone." Again he saw that lovely light of love for him within her eyes.

"Thea!" Tayte shouted, caught Jerry's final statement. She tightly crossed her arms then requested, "My Lord, I wish to speak with my sister in private, if you please." She knew he was the lord of the house and kept her composure and simple politeness but inside she sensed he would only break her darling sweet twin's open heart.

Jerry flashed a quick glare at Tayte then his expression softened upon looking back to Thea. "Always remember, hmm." he said then blatantly leaned and pressed a gentle kiss against Thea's lips. He pulled back, again a quick glare at Thea, then he reluctantly left the kitchen.

Thea smiled and rubbed her kissed lips together. She quietly giggled then turned. Her smile faded upon seeing the scornful grimace twisted about her identical twin's face. "I am sorry." she said, guessed an apology was best given quickly, "And so you know I was with Jerry and we both discovered that odd young man. What more is there to say?"

Tayte stomped forward and glared into her sister's identical eyes. "Why do this?" she asked, frustrated that Thea continued with the affair with their lord, "You make yourself such a fool for him. Do you not realize what the other staff whisper behind your back and blatantly to me?"

Thea turned her eyes away, she was tired, exhausted from having to defend what she knew was true love with their lord.

"Thea, there will come a time when he must marry someone but you will not be the one." Tayte hated speaking to Thea as she was but she was so fearful of her sister's heart and the disappointment that would surely come in the end, "I do not say these things to hurt you, Thea, I say them because I am your sister and I love you more than anyone in all this world." she uncrossed her arms and rested a hand on Thea's slouched shoulder, "You love him, I do not deny that but what is truly the extent of his love for you?"

"He will marry me." Thea spoke with a meek tone, "That he says and that I believe." She reluctantly looked to her sister's eyes and saw the doubt. She took a step back, forced her sister's hand away and stated, "And aye, I love him with all my heart and I refuse to doubt that he loves me. I pray that one day you will come to understand a love such as he and I have. And I care not what others speak ill of me because what truly has meaning to me is him." She wished she could see understanding in Tayte's hard eyes.

"He will hurt you, Thea." Tayte stated, "And when he does hurt you and break your beautiful heart, it will be more than my hate he shall reap."

Thea grimaced in response to the insinuation then shook her head and protested, "Do not speak of him in such a way! Do not think such things!"

"I am sorry," Tayte responded, "But that is the truth. We are sisters, we are blood, and we have only had that the majority of our cruel lives. Without us, what would we have done? I shall do anything for you, my sweet Sister."

"You say you will do anything." Thea snapped back, "But what a lie that is. You refuse to accept that I love him and he loves me and so, not anything you would do for me." She shook her head, felt more heartbroken by her sister's refusal to accept her love for their Lord Dandridge. "The soup shall be done in a bit." she completely shut down, "You shall serve it to the boy. I am exhausted from..." She again shook her head then quickly left the kitchen.

Tayte heavily sighed. She hated the conflict their so called lord seemed to cause between her and Thea. She grumbled to herself and decided to do something productive while waiting for the soup to finish cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

Fright Night (1985)

Twist of Fate

Chapter Three

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendhela~

Thea quietly sobbed her way through the large estate manor. She hated being torn between the love of her sister and her lord Dandridge. Yes, all their lives she and Tayte only had each other to lean upon but a few years ago things changed for her during those days she had taken care of a very ill Jerry.

She was requested by the lord's sister Regine to take care of him and she did. She had seen the misery the lord had suffered in silence, the loss of his wife. That misery nearly brought him to an end after weeks of nothing but consuming wine and ale with barely any food. For a few days he had vanished, gave dread to the entire household who spoke in whispers that the lord was intentionally attempting to end his life and misery and broken heart. A heavy chilled rain had struck the land and on that third day the lord was returned home by a local sheep farmer who explained he had found Jerry fallen from his steed.

There seemed no hope for his recovery, a fever had taken him and made him incoherent. She had willingly taken on his care upon Regine's plead. So, for days she did everything imaginable to bring him back from his illness. At the time there was no physician locally and the old remedies were used to attempt to save the lord's life. And throughout those long days and evenings, she stayed with him and there came a time he was again coherent but did not speak but seemed oddly watchful of her. She did as she always had, smiled and shared all her more humorous stories from her life. Yet, he kept his silence but held firm his watchful eyes.

When the illness seemed to have finally passed and Jerry was again strong and with an appetite, she relinquished her station as his care giver. Yet, to her surprise he had not relinquished his watchfulness of her. There were times she felt awkward in his presence for it seemed his eyes would always be on her. For months it remained that way until one evening after she and the staff had finished cleaning after the evening meal.

Thea paused in one of the many corridors and a smile of sweetest remembrance moved over her lips. She softly sighed. That single memory was the defining moment in her life for she for once finally felt worthy of admiration from a man, let alone Lord Jerry Dandridge.

**_Five Years Prior_**

Thea was in the kitchen alone that night seated on a simple stool and leaned over reading one of the many books from the manor library. She loved books, always had but not books about history or other boring subjects, she enjoyed romance and fantasy over nonfiction. Tayte had left with the other staff to where they ate their meals, a separate section of the manor meant solely for the servants. She was so involved with her reading she hadn't noticed someone enter the dark kitchen, only illuminated by the glow from the fireplace.

"What is it you are reading?" a voice asked from the other side of the large butcher block prepping table centered in the kitchen.

Thea slightly startled and quickly stood up. Her eyes were firstly wide then squinted against the poor lighting in attempt to decipher who was there. "A book," she simply replied then heard a laugh in response. She slightly giggled at her silly answer then elaborated, "Aye, it is a book. Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Shakespeare," Jerry commented as he stood on the other side of the table focused on Thea, "And what is your opinion of Lord Shakespeare?"

Her eyes continued to squint, she recognized the voice. "My Lord?" she asked.

"Lord Shakespeare is your lord?" Jerry smartly asked.

Her eyes frowned and she commented, "Very funny, My Lord." She closed the book and again heard him laugh which was odd because not once had she heard him laugh the entire she and Tayte had been staffed there. She had never spoken to him, well, technically she had during her care of him but he not once spoke in return.

She tucked her hands and the book behind her back then inquired, "Are you in need of something, My Lord?"

"Yes," he answered and stepped along the edge of the table but kept his eyes focused on her, she silhouetted by the dancing fire behind her.

"Aye, My Lord, and what might that be?" she asked, her eyes followed his shadowy form.

He stepped along the end of the table. "I am in need," he spoke up and stepped into the glow of the fireplace light as she adjusted her stance facing him, "I need to apologize for having not thanked you for what you had done for me."

"Oh that," she spoke, felt a bit awkward being alone with him though she was often alone with him throughout his illness, "There is no need for an apology or a thank you, My Lord, for it was an honor to see you well."

"Nonetheless, I thank you for you saved more than just my health." he confessed, stood with his hands properly tucked behind him, "You had done me a great service. It was not just your care of my health but your care for, well, my complete well being which you deserve much thanks."

"Again, My Lord, there is no thanks needed." she again said and stated, "You are well and that is all the thanks that needs to be had."

His eyes studied the illuminated side of her face. He had studied the details of her lovely sweet face the moment he woke from that illness and continued to do so throughout the months that followed. He never thought possible that he could ever truly see another woman the way he had his departed wife. Yet, he discovered that possibility upon Thea's undoubted sweet charms.

"And," he finally spoke, "I wish to show you my thanks, if you so wish to grant me permission to do so." He took a step forward.

"Um, My Lord, that is not necessary." she commented, she was in no place to accept thanks for that's how it always went within their two separate societal worlds, "Yet, I appreciate the sentiment greatly, My Lord."

"You deny me permission then?" he asked with a slight curious tilt of his head.

"Oh no," she quickly replied, felt somewhat conflicted of which was proper and improper, "Well, I do not know, um, well," she stammered with her eyes frowned, "Um, perhaps if you explain the nature of your way to show thanks then I might be capable of giving a proper yes or no, I think."

He grinned, found her beyond charming. "I mean no harm," he stated then cleared his throat, "I mean not to cause you any conflict. A simple yes or no would do as an answer to my request."

Her eyes held their frown as her mind struggled between yes or no. Truthfully it wasn't her place to deny him permission yet she had no idea what permission she would be granting him. She slightly huffed then reluctantly looked at him. "Yes or no?" she asked and watched him give a simple nod, "Well, a simple yes or no then?" again she watched him nod, "Hmm, well, My Lord, I assume I shall agree and grant you permission, if that is what you wish."

"Aye, that is what I wish." he stated then took another step forward.

She nodded in agreement though she felt more awkward the closer he came. She slightly leaned back as he again took another step forward. Her eyes shyly looked up into his which were quite lovely in the illuminating fireplace light. "Um," she nervously spoke up, "My Lord, um, I must confess that I am being made to feel a bit odd but it is not meant in no offense."

"None taken," he replied as his eyes continued to study her face in that closer distance, "May I be forward and say that you are quite beautiful, Thea."

She was surprised by him speaking her name, assumed he didn't know her name. Yet, she was more so surprised by the compliment. "Thank you," was what she managed to speak, "My Lord."

"You have the remarkable face of an angel." he stated and to him he spoke the truth. He thought her an angel when he truly saw her for who she was.

She nervously swallowed then politely said, "Again, thank you, My Lord."

"Please, call me Jerry." he urged with his grin softened.

"Um," she mumbled and brought a hand from behind her back and unconsciously brought it to her lips and chew the nail tip, "That would be highly improper that I call you by your informal name, My Lord."

"Not at all improper to me." he stated as he watched her nervously chew her nail, "I wish not to be your lord."

"Then what, My Lord?" she quickly asked then realized she was chewing her nail and quickly tucked her hand back behind her.

"I wish to be more than just your lord." he confessed and watched her again frown.

"What more could you be, My Lord?" she asked in confusion.

"I wish," he paused then deeply inhaled. He decided that instead of speaking that wish, he would display it instead.

For the first time in all those long miserable years he again found the desire that had waned far too long. Yes, there were moments during drunken stupors where he had taken to bed a bar wench or two or more. In those moments he was on a path of self destruction but in that current moment he saw a whole new path which was exposed and enlightened the very moment his eyes opened wide to the face of an angel. And he brought one boot forward then did as he had wanted the moment he truly saw Thea for the lovely and charming creature she was.

He swiftly brought his lips against hers, heard her little startled whine. Yes, he wanted to feel and taste her lovely full mouth the moment he truly saw them as they motioned and smiled throughout her many charming tales. And, as he had anticipated, her lips felt wonderful and tasted divinely sweet though stiff from surprise and likely inexperience. He brought a hand forward and grabbed hold of the back of her neck and, for the first time in a decade, he kissed for reasons of pure passion instead in to effort to bury his sorrowful miseries.

Thea's eyes were wide, the shock of what happened right then made her stiffen. Her mind raced. What if Tayte or any other of the staff stepped in? What would they think? And, what truly boggled her, why he was kissing her? She had no idea how to respond. How did one such as her respond to being kissed by her lord? But, truly she was confused, why was he kissing her? She was no proper lady of some type of prominent family. She was basically a commoner, a simple servant. There was nothing remotely special or unique about her besides the fact she had an identical twin sister. Why was he kissing?

Jerry pulled back, though he desired to continue to kiss her. He looked into her wide eyes, made certain his lips were still a good kissable distance. "Thank you," he spoke, his eyes glanced down at her lovely full mouth then returned looking into her startled eyes.

Her lips slightly gaped and she forced herself to speak, "Ah, you are welcome?"

He genuinely smiled at her questioned response. "I must confess." he spoke, lightly licked between his lips tasting the lingering flavor of her lips.

"Ah," she mumbled, "What might you confess?"

"I believe I have fallen in love with you." he confessed and it was a remarkable confession for he never thought he would ever speak of love again.

"Oh?" she murmured then asked, "Why?"

He again determined that actions were more than words and so, again he brought his lips against hers, heard her again sound a soft whine of surprise which sounded lovely to his ears. He held her firm, heard the book she held drop to the floor behind her. Her lips felt and tasted even lovelier than the first anticipated kiss and the moment he felt her lips gently respond, his newly ignited passion grew. Yes, a forgotten passion ignited which had been hindered the very moment his wife had taken ill and was completely thought snuffed the moment she took her last breath. The moment he realized his undoubted attraction towards Thea was the moment he finally felt the lift of that weight from sorrow and misery. She had indeed gifted him a renewed sense of wants and needs from another, particularly her.

Sadly, at twenty-five years of age Thea had never been kissed. Only improper women with no morals kissed others that weren't their intended. Yes, there had been moments one or two attempted to steal a kiss but she thwarted them with a swift smack across the face. Sadly, having lived a life with just she and Tayte and being orphaned as mere youths, there was never a time where they were seen as potential wives, just mere and simple household servants. Yet, right then she was being kissed by a very prominent male figure of the region but why? Yes, he oddly claimed love but that seemed unlikely because, well, she was of no real importance. Yet, was she?

Again he drew back. There was a surmountable rush of excitement that pounded inside his chest. He had truly forgotten the pure rush of the passion of a kiss which felt nearly addictive. He leaned again but was quickly stopped, her hand darted up then shoved against his chest.

She pushed herself back, felt what he had done twice was wrong in many ways. "Not again," she breathed, her lips felt slightly numbed by the effects of his kiss. Yes, he was a very impressive kisser though he was the first to ever have kissed her. She took another step back and stated, "What you did was wrong."

His eyes frowned, again defined those distinct lines, then he asked, "And how is a kiss wrong."

"Two kisses," she corrected him, "And you should know why what you had done was wrong."

He shook his head then urged, "No, please explain why something as harmless as two kisses could be considered wrong."

She slightly grimaced then stated, "For you are My Lord and I am but a household servant, that explains how your actions be wrong."

"Nonsense," he disagreed and watched her expression twist into shock, "I, in no way, see you as my household servant," he aimed his finger accusingly at her, "You are quite mistaken, you have made a very wrong assumption."

"No, not an assumption, My Lord." she again corrected, "But the truth."

"No," he argued then crossed his arms over his chest, "A definite assumption on your part. There is no truth in what you assume."

"Aye, perhaps you are the one with the wrong assumption." she snipped back at him then crossed her arms over her chest, "You obviously assumed it was proper to blatantly kiss me when I had not given you permission to do so."

"Ah, again you are wrong." he again aimed his finger at her, "Permission was granted."

"Was not," she argued with a defensive tone.

"Ah but it was." he smugly said with a nod, "I had asked permission to show you my thanks and that permission you granted."

Her mouth gaped open then immediately closed, he spoke the truth.

"Oh, I take your silence as admittance that I am right." he proudly stated with his lips formed into a smug soft grin.

She kept her silence, no use arguing with the Lord. She took a step forward and quickly snatched the book up off the floor. She swiftly rose up and stepped back. "Goodnight, My Lord." she sang then turned on her slippers. She marched toward the servant's exit prepared to end that awkwardness let alone forget that the Lord kissed her, not just once but twice. She heard his boots quick to follow which caused her to quicken her pace. She moved through the exit and entered the servant's corridor, heard the typical evening banter amongst her fellow servants but was more concerned by the sound of those boots following her.

She made a quick look over her shoulder and there he was headed her direction with the strangest smirk across the natural crook of his lips. Her eyes flinched wider then she looked forward and continued down the corridor, the voices of the staff grew louder. Perhaps, she thought, if she were to enter the nightly ritualistic gossip fest her follower would desist his pursuit. What would the others think if they caught glimpse of the estate's lord as he followed her? What would Tayte think? What should she think?

She neared the entrance into the room where the loud laughter and voices flowed through. Again she glanced over her shoulder and steadily he gained ground behind her. She skidded to a stop just before the entrance and spun around which prompted him to stop. She planted her fists against her skirt accentuated hips and shook her head in protest of his horrible behavior and determination. Yet, her silent protest more so seemed to encourage him forward with that grin of his broadened.

Again she shook her head with her eyes wide.

He continued towards her and nodded. Yes, the rush was wondrously reignited by that rediscovered passion he long needed. He had no care about those voices. His focus was solely to again kiss her lovely mouth.

She suddenly startled upon the loud bellow of laughter, momentarily distracted her which opened the perfect window for her pursuer. Before she could possibly step into view of the open entrance, his hands grabbed her by the face and jerked her forward.

Again she was wide eyed with his lips against hers. She fought back a whine, fearful of being heard which she thought was highly unfair. Yet, no matter how wrong she knew it was, she couldn't deny how wonderful his kiss felt. She had always thought him a very handsome man, assumed a woman would have to be completely blind not to find him remarkable to see. But why was he pursuing her? Was she even remotely worth the effort? Yes, he spouted love but how was that possible? How was love possible when in actuality that evening was the first time he had ever spoken to her?

He had no desire to cease kissing her lips. With swift action, he released her face and brought his arms tightly embraced around her. He paid no mind as she tried to shove him back with her petite hands pressed firm against his chest, it was actually pleasant with her hands against him but more so pleasant holding her tightly against him. To again feel the sensation of embracing a woman without the use of intoxication was wonderful, his mind clear and focused. Yet, the wonders were made even more because of her definite beauty inside and out.

He discovered throughout his time of illness exactly the type of woman Thea was. She was kind, gentle, caring, and everything else that made up her sweetness. In any society, a woman such as her was rare. Wealth could hinder a woman into snobbery when lack of wealth could hinder a woman into bitterness. She was neither a snob or bitter. Her demeanor was unlike any woman he had know which included his deceased wife. Yes, he loved his wife and she was never a vile woman by any means, yet her rank in society had given her the assumption that not all were at her level. There was just something so different and refreshing about Thea, she even surpassed her identical twin's demeanor.

Throughout those months after his recovery, he observed the many differences between Tayte and Thea. Though they were obviously identical in the physical sense, they surely didn't think or act alike. Tayte was more moody and professional when Thea was more light and airy and always with that smile he found enduring and beyond enchanting. As the months progressed his focus became definitely more so on Thea, had determined there was not a single personality that matched hers, not even her sister's. Thea was the one he wanted and truly desired and that desire was currently being heightened.

He refused to relinquish that kiss, feared she would slip away to her peers. He stepped back and nudged her with him, kept a tight embrace around her, his hands eagerly pressed against the base of her corseted back. He felt her struggle with her desire to return or deny his kiss which also he found added more to her desirable qualities. Yes, it was apparent she never experienced a kiss let alone the particular kiss he was so eager to share which added to her pure sweetness and the heightening of his desire for her. There was no fabrication when he confessed love to her though throughout the months perhaps his silence made it seem unlikely. He had to make certain his emotions were genuine which were determined to be so and he refused to hold back that genuine bliss to again know love.

Now that he had a delectable taste of her lips, there was so much more of her he anticipated to taste. His lips shifted from hers and eagerly pressed against the side of her flushed face. Her deep gasp sounded sweet to his ears. His lips again shifted and targeted the side of her sweetly scented neck while she continued to push back against his chest.

She wanted to verbally protest but feared those passed the near entrance would hear and the lord's oddly ignited pursuit would be discovered and would create an unwanted scandal. Firstly the kissing of her lips was new but now his aim changed and his lips lavished affection along the slope of her neck. She felt overwhelmed, her entire body felt nearly feverish. The firm motions of his hands nearly felt as if they were against her bare skin. The conflict in her mind continued though such affections toyed with the will of her heart and the entirety of her body. Why, her mind toiled, had he chosen her? There were so many lovely women who came and went that practically swooned over his very presence, yet she had noticed his denial of their eager affections. Were they denied because there was truth in his professed love towards her?

"Please," she whispered, her breaths erratic as her heart uncontrollably pounded.

He heard her plea, reluctantly he pulled back and looked to her flushed face, she looked even more beautiful. Again his hands grabbed the sides of her face, so badly he again wanted to kiss her. He sensed her uneasiness, not merely because of his actions, but the fear of any one of the other servants stepping out into the corridor.

"Come to me." he urged with a whisper and watched her eyes frown with question, "I will let you be but I pray you will come to me for if you do not," his eyes studied hers, "Please, come to me."

"Where?" she quickly asked in whisper, felt the heat of his breath reflect against her lips.

"I will return to my room." he stated, kept his voice a whisper then quickly kissed her lips again. No whine this time, she softly hummed. He pulled away then took a step back. For a moment his eyes held hers then he turned on his boots and returned down the corridor.

She quickly took a breath. Her hand rested against the bare portion of her chest. "Oh dear me," she heavily sighed, "What am I to do?" She watched him vanish. She shifted on her slippers and looked to the brightly lit entrance where the voices continued. Her head turned and looked down the direction he vanished then again she looked to the entrance. She swallowed, completely confused and conflicted.

"Oh why do I do this?" Thea complained under her breath as she nervously made her way through the manor entering the East Wing. The conflict continued though she led herself in that uncertain direction. She continuously looked over her shoulder fearful of someone catching her in that evening forbidden East Wing, servants were allowed there only during the daylight hours or if requested by the lord or his sister or any of the occasional wealthy guests. Well, she determined, she had been requested.

She had bid good night to Tayte who immediately picked up on her uneasiness. Simply she explained she was exhausted and was retiring earlier than usual. She and Tayte shared the same sleeping quarters as they have all their lives, she knew Tayte typically didn't retire until the staff were disbanded and their messes were cleaned. She felt she was safe, well, from being caught by Tayte but was she truly going to be safe once she reached the lord's room? So far she hadn't been safe in the kitchen or servant's corridor.

She paused, her heart skipped. There was likely no safety once at his room. She hadn't sensed any ill will from the lord but certainly sensed a very aggressive passion she had never experience ever in her life. She pushed forward with her eyes staring down the length of the East Wing corridor. There was an odd unease as if the large framed portraits were glaring their suspicious eyes at her. She refrained from giving eye contact to any of those painted faces. Also, she feared when she was in the presence of her sister, her deception would be instantly detected which would trigger guilt.

Again she paused, her heart made a quick flutter, made her softly gasp. "Thea, what are you doing?" she asked herself, again under her scattered breath, "I should not be doing this. How very wrong this seems." She stood there and struggled with her conscience. Her hand lifted and again she unconsciously started to nervously chew her nail tip.

Should she turn around? Should she deny that obvious attraction? If she continued down that corridor would there be horrible consequences? Yet, she couldn't prevent the lord's confession of love from repeating in her troubled thoughts. She always wanted to be loved by someone other than Tayte. There was, until then, no hope ever to have a man love her.

She turned to the side and looked back the way she came then looked in the direction of that uncertainty. Her face twisted with conflicting expressions of emotions. She softly whined, frustrated by her desire to go to his door and the need to turn back the way she came. Her slipped shifted and aimed into uncertainty.

Why couldn't she be loved by him? Was she not deserving of love?

Her legs carried her further down the corridor. Her eyes searched along the row of doors and stopped on the prominent double doors that she knew that uncertainty was located behind. She approached the double doors, felt her heart beat quicken and breaths become erratic. Every sense was on high alert because of that frightening uncertainty towards her actions but also there was an undoubted excitement. She never knew excitement. She wanted to know the mysteries of all she had read within Shakespeare's works. Yes, she deserved love just as much as any woman.

Before the doors she stepped, her eyes nervously scanned over the intricate carvings etched into the rich mahogany. She awkwardly stood there, uncertain if she should knock. Was he there as he said he would be? Had she stalled too long and he fell asleep? Her expression became somber. What if he changed his mind and decided she wasn't worth any type of effort of pursuit? "Oh no," she quietly groaned and felt the excitement begin to fade beneath a weight of more uncertainties filled with disappointments.

"No," she said with a firm whisper, "He asked me to come to him and said he loved me." She was encouraging herself out loud. She lifted her hand as it curled into a loose fist. Her fist aimed and with a deep then held breath she softly gave a singular knock. Her fist remained frozen as she listened to any sound come from the other side of the doors. Perhaps she hadn't knocked loud enough. She gave the door a quick rap, quickly glanced both directions fearful of being caught. She wished he would quickly answer then again wished he would not.

She heard a noise but it didn't come from the behind the doors, a distance down the corridor. Her eyes widened as they stared focused down the length of the corridor. Someone, she fearfully thought, heard her knock. She quickly dropped her fist and turned and face down the corridor. Her eyes shifted side to side in effort to spot any movement and quietly she listened for any further sound.

One of the double doors clicked.

Thea startled with a nearly loud gasp. She quickly looked to her right, the door came open and there was that uncertainty in a very handsome guise. She watched his slanted mouth form that soft smile. Slowly her head started to shake side to side, a mistake. She swiftly looked forward then brought a foot forward prepared to turn from that uncertainty before it was too late to ever turn back. Before her foot hit the floor her hand was firmly grabbed. She reluctantly looked to him then into his lovely large brown eyes.

Jerry had hoped she would come to him and was relieved the moment he heard her soft knock at the door. He stepped back and kept hold of her hand. She resisted his guidance, her feet planted firmly on the floor but with a slight firm tug she stumbled his direction and through the doorway. His hand kept tight hold of hers, didn't want her steal away again. He quietly closed the door, felt her try to pry her hand from his. The moment the door was closed he turned and faced her. Again she looked more beautiful with her face easily flushed by nervousness and he couldn't resist the study of her lovely blushing features.

"I cannot." she shook her head then attempted to move for the door but he stepped in her way while he still held her hand, "Wrong this is in far too many ways and you and I both know this."

"If it were wrong then why had you come to me?" he asked, her expression was troubled with concern and fears.

"I do not know." she said with the confusion heavy in her tone.

He stepped forward and looked down into her wide eyes. "Aye but you do." he commented and again found himself lured by her very desirable lips.

She shook her head, wanted to deny he was right and deny him another kiss. She came to him because, yes, she wanted to but that didn't change that it also felt wrong for her to have done so. She swiftly slapped her hand against his chest in attempt to hold him back from again kissing her. Yet, there was a part of her that begged to again experience another kiss from him. The pressure of her hand weakened under the immense weight of her desire for his kiss. The time seemed so long before his lips finally brushed against hers and she instantly melted.

So many kisses in such a miniscule fragment in time but each one became more and more significant. The gentleness of that next kiss surpassed those that had occurred earlier. The soft motion of his lips buried her further under that seeming spell she never thought she would experience. His hand released hers then his arms moved around her and brought her against him. She fell further, her arms raised and found their way around his neck which deepened the passion of that firstly gentle kiss. The further they both fell under that dominating passionate spell the more and more that kiss developed with further depths of heightening passion.

Again, more of her he wanted to taste and touch. His hands slid backward over the narrow of her waist then firmly pressed upward against her stiff bodice. The tips of his fingers brushed against softness of the very tops of her corset lifted bust then traced along the straight top hem of the bodice. His lips continued to taste her sweet mouth while fingers begun to unravel the dainty ribbon laced up the front center of the dark green bodice. He heard and felt her soft hums. His lips shifted and swiftly found the soft slope of her neck. His fingers loosened the tight bodice.

Her eyes snapped wide open. Too far, she screamed in thought. She responded the only way she thought right. Her arms pulled back and she gave him a rough shove against the shoulders. "No," she protested with a gasp, "Wrong, all of this is wrong." She stepped back and gathered the front of her bodice closed. Her eyes shamefully remained down.

"I cannot say that I have any understanding how this all came about." she confessed her confusion, "In all these years you have not spoken barely a single word until this night. Not even the many days I cared for you, you said nothing." She forced herself to look at him, he looked nearly as flustered as she did.

She straightened her poise in defense of her own honor then scolded him, "What woman you think I am, I am not." she lifted her chin pridefully, "Aye, I am a servant in your home but this does not give you rights to do with me as you please. No, I am not some fancy high society twit but I am definitely not something to satisfy your damned fancies."

His eyes widened at her firm outburst and scold towards his behavior. Her impression, to him, was way off the mark. Yes, perhaps he had been a bit aggressive in his determination to physically express his desires for her. He went to speak but she quickly spoke over him.

"You spouted unlikely love for me." she nearly shouted with her eyes narrowed and face twisted with anger, "How dare you make the assumption that simply speaking some false drivel about love," she stepped forward and aimed her finger at him accusingly, "Would sway me to be improper and disrespectful towards the nature of the woman I am!" she took another step forward with her narrowed eyes focused on his which were oddly frowned as if he were amused, "I apologize for my forthrightness, but you, My Lord, are an ass!"

"An ass?" he questioned with a slight chuckle, "You dare call me an ass?" he pointed at himself, "I am now an ass? You surely have gumption to assume that I am an ass. Yet, if having fallen in love with you defines me as an ass then so be it." He tossed his hands up then crossed his arms over his partially exposed chest.

Her face twisted with disbelief then she snapped, "You do not love me!"

His brow tensely furrowed then he asked, "And who are you to pass judgment towards what I feel?"

"I am who you claim love for." she again snapped at him while pointing at herself, "And so I do have the right to judge and my judgment concludes that you do not love me. It is an improbability, My Lord, for a man such as yourself to love someone such as me." she pointed at him, "You are Lord over this household and the land that surrounds it. I, My Lord, am just one of many servants of said household."

"And what difference should any of what you say make, hmm?" he quickly asked, felt frustrated by how she desperately wanted to believe that a man in his place in society couldn't actually fall in love with a woman many would see beneath him, "I am but a man and you are but a woman, end of story."

"No, not end of story!" she grumbled angrily at him, "Have you not heard fairy tales, My Lord?" she tightly crossed her arms over her chest, "Happy endings happen for princesses not commoners. Always, it comes to be that common maidens were born to royalty and do not find their happy ending until they are revealed a true princess."

He knew she was more so trying to convince herself that he was incapable of loving her. He huffed then gave his rebuttal, "Oh, have you not heard those tales where the prince falls in love with the maiden who is simply just a maiden?" He grinned the moment her angry expression softened and her eyes widened in realization that he was again right.

She pressed her lips together in defeat but she wasn't completely defeated. "Goodnight." she grumbled then roughly shoved passed him

He rolled his eyes then grumbled, "Not again." He quickly turned around the moment she went for the door. "You will not," he stated then took a few wide steps forward, "We are not through."

"Oh, through we are with all this nonsense!" she said back and went to swing the door open but he swiftly slammed his hand against it and held it closed. Her narrowed eyes stared forward at the door, refused to give him eye contact. "I wish to leave, please." she spoke as politely as her frustration would allow.

"No," he denied, leaned against the door focused on her angered profile.

"Please, My Lord," she nearly referenced his title with disdain, "I wish to leave."

"No," he again denied, "But you will be allowed if one question is answered."

"Very well," she agreed and continued to refuse him eye contact.

"You came to me, why?" he asked, knew she came to him because she wanted to.

She huffed through her nose, truly didn't want to answer but gave one, "You asked."

"Aye, I did." he agreed then asked, "But why did you?"

"Because," she gave no real answer.

He studied her suspiciously and commented, "An answer, that is not. Again, why had you come to me?"

"I don't know." she again gave no real answer.

"Liar," he said with a smirk.

She gasped and finally snapped her head to the side then glared up at him. "Am not!" she defensively snapped, "You are the liar." she accused then looked forward, "Ha, you have fallen in love with me." She mockingly laughed.

"Do not mock me." he said with dislike towards her blatant mock of his confession, "You have not one bit of understanding the difficulty in making such a confession."

"If it were truth then there would have been no difficulty." she commented and turned her head looking the opposite direction of him.

"And what do you know of love, hmm?" he asked, leaned forward, "Have you been in love, Thea? Have you loved someone with all your heart so when they are no longer with you that you suffer alone in misery continuously mourning that loss?" he leaned even closer bringing his lips near her ear, "I have loved then lost that love but again I love." he continued his words, "And there is surmountable difficulty when you fear your love will not be returned. A risk I had taken when I confessed that I had, aye, fallen in love with you." his eyes focused as her head turned but she didn't look at him, "Yet, the risk I had taken."

Her eyes shifted and looked to him.

"All I ask of you," he spoke with soft emotion, "Please, take your own risk and perhaps you might love me."

Her eyes looked forward.

"What say you?" he asked though he nearly wanted to plea for her to give him a chance.

She sighed then again forced herself to look at his handsome face, his expressive eyes riddled with hope and fear. "Might I ask for time?" she asked, something as what he offered needed time for her make a decision, "This I do not take lightly, My Lord." she explained, "Much thought is needed for any decision to be made. I request that you give me that time and thought."

He forced a soft smile and nodded then dropped his hand from the door. "Aye, then time and thought you shall have." he agreed, reluctant but there was understanding to her request. He understood that what he confessed was sudden as were his moments of weakness where he indulged in her lips.

"Thank you, My Lord." she gave a slight curtsy then quickly exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fright Night (1985)**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Four

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendhela~

_**Five Years Prior cont.**_

The time that followed after the evening of the Lord's confession of love for her, Thea was caught up in her thoughts. She was unusually quiet, typically a boisterous personality but now was noticeably distracted. Usually almost as focused on the household as her sister, she now seemed slacked in her duties throughout the manor. And her odd behavior was always heightened the moment she was near the lord of the house. Then there came a point she desperately worked around being near him.

Of course Tayte was quick to begin questioning Thea's odd behavior which became a constant awkward situation, especially for Thea. She never lied to her sister, never had they kept secrets from one another and so it became another struggle inside her. She always had a conscience, typically she never had a reason to feel that conscience but now it was prominent because of Jerry and her inability to keep her incident from her sister. Each time Tayte would corner her and begin spewing question after question, she would tighten up emotionally and give any excuse imaginable to stray her sister from the truth behind her odd behavior which again plagued her conscience.

Time passed, moved into months and neared six months sinceThea's incident with the lord of the grand estate. She gradually managed to begin to emerge back into her typical happy self. Again she smiled and laughed while enjoying the company of her fellow household staff. She pushed passed the incident, somewhat set aside because she was never again approached by the Lord. Yet, in the furthest depths of her thoughts he was there.

There were some disheartening thoughts, he confessed he loved her but again returned to his silent and distant demeanor. Also, she noticed his focus solely became the business of maintaining the household fortune, coming and going on a regular basis. She assumed since she hadn't caved to his so called love that he went on with his life but she was thankful that he hadn't again moved onto that path of self destruction. Yet, that one evening stayed in her thoughts and when she was alone without any needed distractions, her mind picked over the details of that even from the moment he confessed his love and each and every one of those kisses. She again rose from her thoughts by the following day and continued on with her simple life as one of many household staff.

In the summer Regine departed from the estate to join her husband Kristof in Hungary where he had been doing his part within the long running Ottoman Wars. Regine had been separated from her husband for nearly five years when she was sent to take refuge in the family's English estate. Now the lord's sister left by carriage from the sprawling estate and when she would return, it wasn't known. Jerry was now without family but as lord it was his responsibility to maintain and control the family assets and investments, instruct the estate's upkeep, and every other burden of responsibility being the singular lord. Yet, there was another burden he carried which concerned the risk he had taken the moment he confessed the depth of his emotions for Thea. Had he regretted that confession? Not entirely but it was quite blow when, after months, she hadn't returned to him as he had hoped. He saw the troubling results of his confession, the focus of his affections avoided him in every way possible. What was worse, the loss of love through death or love lost before it could come full circle?

And, so, it seemed the world of the Dandridge estate continued as always.

With the lady of the house gone, the manor seemed to fall into deeper silence. Yet the evenings were still filled with joyous laughter and gossip when the staff gathered in their designated servant's quarters. One evening in particular became louder with celebration for the twins celebrated their twenty-sixth birthday.

After the ritual dinner all celebrated with sweets and ale. The more the ale was consumed the louder the ruckus from celebration grew. The members of the staff were a makeshift family of sorts, kept to their part of the manor when they weren't doing as hired. They celebrated while inside that massive manor their lord was alone which became Thea's thoughts.

Typical of Thea to have her thoughts on someone else and their possible sadness or loneliness. She sat near a corner with her eyes vaguely watching the celebration, her sister livelier than ever having consumed more ale than normal. She held her first cup tucked between her hands barely touched. Her thoughts had recently turned more often to the lord, the day Regine departed she grew concerned about him being without family. She always had Tayte and their extended family but in that moment Lord Dandridge had no one.

She set the goblet aside then rose up off the little stool. Tayte was too consumed with cheer which gave her an opening to slip out without being seen. She left the servant dining room and entered the servant's corridor. There was again a conflict brewing inside her which seemed to grow and dwell the passed months. There was a difficulty understanding why she had grown concerned about him. Perhaps was her true nature to be concerned for others? Yet, could she quite possibly be thinking about him for other reasons, reasons that seemed to always linger in her thoughts?

She paused before entering the kitchen. Several months had passed since that night and there was no way she could possibly be concerned about him other than the fact he was alone. Obviously, she thought, he had changed his mind for his distance and silence had again started immediately afterwards.

Her eyes lifted from those thoughts and she stepped into the kitchen, the celebratory sounds continued behind her with no sign of hindrance.

Through the manor she strolled, the servant's section far behind her and the celebration no longer audible. She mainly strolled about the silent corridors and rooms with her mind trailing through thought after thought. Typically none of the servants ventured about the manor after the day was done but there were no special guests being housed so she assumed there would be no problem for her to enjoy the evening silence the manor offered.

The hours passed as she continued moving about the maze of the manor but a maze that was easily solved having been employed there for so many years. Nothing was of any true interest, she had seen everything thousands of times. She kept her head lowered and eyes focused on the floors she walked. Many different types of flooring from marbles to hardwoods. There were moments of color seen spread over Persian runners and area rugs but nothing of true interest. Throughout her years there she had read all the books of any interest to her, not once did she dare delve in books with topics such as history or any other nonfiction.

When she finally lifted her eyes they peered down the length of a particular corridor. She took a deep breath and released a drawn out sigh. She hadn't been down that corridor since that particular evening. Her eyes again looked down to the floor and she again sighed then turned but her eyes flinched wider the moment she discovered a pair of masculine boots directly in front of her. She took a step back but did not raise her eyes for there was no need because it was apparent who wore those boots.

"Excuse me, My Lord." she forced herself to speak then took a step to the side followed a forward step to attempt an escape from the uncomfortable situation. She brushed passed him but her attempt to escape was ceased the moment his hand grabbed her forearm. She froze, kept her head and eyes down.

"Why are you in this part of the manor?" Jerry asked, curious to why, after several months, he suddenly found her near his room.

"I apologize, My Lord." she quickly said, "I had not paid no mind to my whereabouts walking. My Lord, I am sorry." Her eyes shifted and looked to his right hand that continued to hold her arm, the Dandridge family crest rested on the ring finger.

"That is the only reason you are here?" he asked, suspicious because of how would she not know where she was walking having lived there for many years."

"Aye, My Lord." she answered, wished he would release her arm so she could again run away.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not convinced.

She nodded, yet was she sure?

"Might I have a word with you?" he asked, for all that time he wondered what had happened, why she hadn't returned to him? He had thought within perhaps a weeks time she would have returned but the weeks turned to months.

She looked away from his hand. "What word might that be, My Lord?" she asked but knew very well what word he wished to discuss, love.

"Please," he calmly requested, "Just a moment of your time is all I ask, nothing more."

Her eyes closed, would it be wise to grant him a moment?

"But beg, I will not." he firmly stated and released her arm, hated her reluctance. He hated that his confession of love seemingly fell on deaf ears. There was a sense of betraying himself the moment he made such a difficult decision to speak the nature of his feelings towards her.

"Aye, My Lord," she finally spoke and agreed to hear him, "Have your word."

"Not here," he shook his head, "Not standing in the middle of a corridor."

She preferred a corridor not a closed in a room with one door as an exit. "My Lord, why not?" she asked then elaborated, "Not a single other is about, we are alone."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed and shifted on his boots and faced her, "Why had you not come back to me and let your decision be known, hmm?" He wanted to know her reasons so he could move on and stop pondering all the possible excuses. "And say it in truth not lies." he urged her with a slight lift in his tone.

She hated being confronted then tried to conceive the correct answer to his question. "My Lord," she slightly whined, "The truth, My Lord, is..." her mind refused to function with the proper answer, "Well, My Lord, I simply know that, um, well," she stammered as her eyes raised and saw the impatience riddled about the tense furrow of his brow, "Simply said, My Lord, you frightened me with your confession of so called love." Her eyes frowned, why should she explain herself when he never again came to her.

She shifted on her slippers and faced him. "Why is it you had not come to me, huh?" she quickly asked, refused to have all the blame aimed at her, "If it was love then why is it you never sought me out, hmm?"

His eyes frowned with confusion in response to her questions. "You dare blame me?" he asked with surprise, "You," he pointed at her, "You requested time and thought in which I agreed. To not disturb your so called time and thought is why I had not again approached you."

She pressed her lips together, after several months he was again right.

"Out with it!" he snapped back at her, "Give me your truths now!"

"Shut up!" she shouted back at him in a quick burst.

Firstly his eyes went wide in response to her blatant demand then they narrowed. He glared at her as she glared up at him. "Oh I refuse any more of this!" he loudly grumbled, "Over and done with right now, all of this!" he tightly crossed his arms over his vest and ruffled shirt, "Deceived I was into thinking you were sweet and kind and thought of others instead of yourself! An angel you are not!"

"Fine!" she snipped at him then pointed at him, "The devil, that is what you are, My Lord!"

His lips tightened in frustration.

"Aye, a devilish ass, that is what you be!" she spouted again then laughed.

"You laugh at me." he grumbled with a slight snarl about his lips.

"Aye!" she said then again mockingly laughed at him.

The natural crook about his lips curved into a grin.

Her eyes frowned then she asked, "And why the devil's grin?"

He had her figured out. Her little spat of insults were meant to sidetrack him away from the truth. After all this time, six months of time, and right before him she was and refused to give any answers to his questions. Well, she refused to give a direct and truthful answer. She was defensive because obviously she refused to admit that perhaps somewhere inside her, inside that undoubted sweetness of her nature she just might have the feelings he wanted returned.

She continued to frown then asked, "Why is it you look at me as you do?"

"Because I have all the answers that are needed." he confidently stated, "Now I know why you found your way here near my door."

Her frown became that of a confused one then she inquired, "Why?"

His grin broadened.

"Well, why?" she again asked, not sure what to think about the expression that enveloped his very expressive eyes.

"Six months," he finally spoke, "Though it took six months, you returned."

Her confusion heighten or was it her way to deny what he was truly saying? "Huh?" she mumbled.

"Though sixth long months have passed," he spoke with his tone softened, "The nature of my feelings have not changed but yours have."

"What?" she asked, continued to confuse herself.

"You, Thea," he spoke with his grin softened into a gentle smile, "Yes, Thea, my feelings have not lessened but yours have strengthened."

She quickly shook her head in denial.

"If I am mistaken," he uncrossed his arms, "Please correct me, I implore you."

She continued to shake her head yet no words would form.

"Fine," he again spoke for she obviously was unable, "Your silence confirms the truth."

Her lips parted but the words she needed to speak wouldn't spill out.

"And so," he took a step forward, "Let actions speak louder." He took the initiative.

Before she could step away or even protest, his hands snatched her sides of her face and after those long and seemingly hopeless months, he again satisfied his need and desire for her lips. His lips firmly took hers and pleasantly she responded differently than that first kiss months prior. He had his confirmation, though it wasn't verbally made, but her physical response to his kiss gave that much desired confirmation.

After months had passed and much of those months Thea returned in though to those few kisses. There was no startled whine or wide eyes in reaction to the moment his lips were again against hers. Had there been an anticipation of another kiss built by the memories of those past kisses? Had her secret thoughtful moments prepared her for if another kiss occurred? Or had she simply wanted it to happen again? No matter the reasons, she relented and eagerly her lips accepted his. And the longer that kiss continued her mind was consumed and solely focused on every detail, sensation, and excitement that intricately designed kiss.

He reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and eyes opened to the sight of her lovely face. His lips formed a soft smile. Her eyes were gently closed not wide eyed. Such a beautiful sight seeing her finally caught up in that sweet moment. Yes, his suspicion was confirmed correct. There was again hope that he again would receive the love he had so longed to have again. Yet, he knew there would be a difference in that love, a very pleasant difference he so wanted and needed.

Her eyes frowned, why had he stopped? Her eyes drifted open and looked directly into his. She immediately read a type of ease and contentment expressed with the depths of his large brown eyes. Was there a similar expression in her eyes?

His eyes shifted and studied her face once again after all those months of distance. She was remarkably beautiful and from within her radiated a whole other beauty that separated her from her identical twin.

"Your decision then?" he finally asked, his lips barely an inch from hers.

Her decision? What truly was her decision? Could she truly attempt a relationship with the man she was sworn to serve his household? Would she just be a servant serving a whole other purpose? Or could it become more than just a mere affair, was it more already? She had her time and thought which he granted and perhaps it was finally time to make a final decision towards the fate of many aspects of her life. The disapproval of her sister. The disapproval of the other staff. Perhaps the disapproval of his sister. But there was obviously his approval which seemed to be of greater importance and that was untypical of her. Did she approve?

"I cannot allow any more time and thought." he confessed, tired of uncertainty then implored, "Your decision, if you please."

She lightly rubbed her lips together, knew he was right, a choice must be made. "Aye," she softly spoke with a slight nod then watched his eyes brighten.

Such a simple answer but perfect nonetheless. He could only respond by again kissing her. There was nothing more to be said, her simple answer relieved him of so much uncertainty. Yet, there was so much more to be expressed beyond words. His mind was freed as were his pent up emotions. No more concern that his confession was done in vain. His desires and needs were given the moment she gave her simplistic answer. Yet, new desires and needs emerged almost instantly. He now desired and needed to see to her desires and needs met.

His arms embraced her, held her firm against him. His lips shifted and pressed a firm and thankful kiss against her flushed and heated cheek. He caressed the side of his face against her and whispered, "Thank you." Now, he truly wanted to thank her for finally giving him the answer he had craved for so long.

She softly smiled yet there was concerns inside her. What would be the consequences of what was beginning between them? Would there eventually become a moment of regret from either of them? Would they have to keep each other as a secret? Could there come a time where they would not need secrets? How was Tayte going to react if it became known that her sister had become improperly involved with their lord?

She tightly closed her eyes, desperate to push back those concerns. She had a right to have another love her besides her sister. She deserved to have a man love her even if he was supposedly unattainable. Yet, he was, she determined, because right then she stood embraced in his arms. No, she thought, there was nothing wrong being loved by him. As he before said, he was but a man and she was but a woman and it was only natural for attraction and love.

And in that moment, that very significant moment was where it had truly begun. But as in any courtship, though secretly, there were rules to abide by, ethics and morals. Thea held herself proudly as an ethical woman and by no means would she allow Jerry in her bed nor would she be in his. Though it was already scandalous, she refused to allow it to brew into that typical scandal where a Lord took a mistress. Yet, there were moments that followed that nearly broke that ethical approach to their secret courtship but she would compose herself and deny him. Quite difficult she found denying a man such as him, a man of great charms and nearly overwhelming handsome features.

Tayte entered the room where the recent strange guest was placed. She carried a tray with a bowl of soup and setting for fresh tea. She took a step backwards and closed the door but froze the moment she spotted Aiden oddly studying the guest's clothing. She loudly cleared her throat with caused the doctor to startle and drop the item of clothing which landed on hot coals of the fireplace. She shook her head the moment she watched Aiden scramble to fetch the smolder trousers.

"Aye, I swear!" she grumbled then hurried to set the tray the foot of the large canopy bed. She rushed to the fireplace and jerked the smoking trousers from Aiden's clumsy grasp. "How be it you became a physician, it is beyond me." she commented and quickly brought the damaged trousers to a porcelain basin filled with water. She grumbled dunking the trousers, "Aiden, you be the most awkward physician in history."

Aiden grimaced, took offense to Tayte's insults then defended in a way, "I be the only physician in these parts." his eyes frowned in regret to his odd statement, "Well, in the least, I am not unpleasant unlike someone else in this very room." He gave a sharp nod then turned his attention to the boy.

Tayte rolled her eyes in response to Aiden's so called retort. "How be our strange guest?" she asked, the trousers couldn't be saved from Aiden's curious clumsiness. She left the trousers soaking then turned to fetch the tray.

Aiden stood while thoughtfully pinching his chin between his thumb and finger. "Strange be right." he agreed then stated, "He mumbles much in his sleep." he took a step forward eyeing the young man, "A constant mentioning of several names he speaks but mostly be the Lord's name." He heard Tayte loudly grumble which drew his attention to her as she stepped passed him setting the tray on the bedside table.

Aiden's eyes curiously frowned. "How goes the situation with the Lord and your sister?" he asked, Tayte had told him in confidence concerning Thea and the lord of the manor, "Continues, does it?"

Tayte again grumbled then faced Aiden.

Aiden and the twins had known each other for much of their lives. When the twins were just little ones, their first household they worked was Aiden's family farm. Aiden was but a few years older than the twins but it was Aiden and Tayte who developed a kinship which lasted twenty years. Once he finished earning his doctorate Tayte encouraged him to come to Whitehill township where a physician was greatly needed which was unfortunately after the lord recovered and the affair between the lord and Thea began. Tayte sensed if Aiden had come sooner, that affair would never have started.

"That well, hmm." Aiden commented then returned his focus on the boy, "There be other oddities the boy speaks while asleep which are beyond peculiar."

Tayte glanced at the somewhat restless Charley. "And it be you, of course," she commented with a smirk, "To pick through sleeping ramblings and find curiosities where there are none."

Aiden again grimaced, Tayte always found ways to insult him which had been the nature of their friendship for two decades. "I shall return tomorrow," he stated, ignored her purposeful jabs, "Back at my flat there be many books I have acquired concerning various peculiar subjects." he sighed then fetched his wool overcoat and leather physician's bag, "I be back tomorrow and perhaps I will have discovered an explanation of what the lad speaks of."

Tayte again rolled her eyes. "Aye, you do that now." she sarcastically urged, "Discover your weird explanation of the boy's inflicted."

Aiden gave Tayte and slight glare. "Hush you," he quipped then grinned at her, "There be times I am confused why I bother with our so called friendship."

Tayte laughed then stepped up to Aiden. "Because, my odd friend," she sang, "If it were not for me, what friends might you have?"

Aiden somewhat wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Good eve, vile woman." he said followed by a chuckle, "I shall show myself out."

"Aye, you shall." Tayte agreed with a nod then turned to keep watch over the boy, "And, please, do not get lost while showing yourself out, again."

"Ha, ha," Aiden again grimaced then made his way for the door, "Happen but once." He opened the door and heard Tayte bellow a loud laugh. He huffed then left the room to make his way through the maze of corridors.

Aiden moved steadily through the manor, so wanted to return to his single room loft in the village so he could go through his many texts. There a bit of excitement, for the boy midst sleep had mumbled certain subjects concerning something called a vampire. He remembered coming across certain myths and legends during his down times from studying for his doctorate; vampires were creatures mentioned throughout many legends and myths.

He neared the end of a corridor, seemingly lost again, and paused the moment he heard something quite curious. His eyes shifted his right and heard what he assumed was quite intriguing sounds of pleasure. His mind quickly traced to Tayte's confession concerning her sister. "Oh, my dear," he said under a breath, "Had not heard that." He continued forward to attempt to find his way to the front door of the manor.

Aiden's assumption was correct for beyond that door was the Lord Dandridge and Thea who again found their way to one another as they had for nearly every evening ever since Thea finally accepted Jerry's offering of his love.

**_(Author)_**

_Hope y'all ain't confused. Just wanted to create a proper background so y'all can have the feel of what type of mortal man Jerry Dandridge was before the vampire's curse and how his relationship with Thea developed. Be patient, we shall get into more of Charley's involvement! It's all about giving life to these newest characters also! All in good time, all in good time! Vendhela and I continuously are bumping heads and coming up with more and more ideas as this story continues!_

FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fright Night (1985) **

Twist of Fate

Chapter Five

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendhela~

**_Three Years Prior_**

Thea and Dandridge's courtship continued when their typical daily lives ended in the evenings. Thea became an expert dodging Tayte's questions and suspicions. In the evenings when the staff gathered which always included Tayte, Thea scurried off to again secretly meet Jerry. Thea would make certain she was already in bed by the time Tayte retired for the night. It became tedious work continuing her daily chores as if nothing was amiss then in the evenings she was behind a closed and locked door continuing with that secret courtship.

Not until nearly two years into the secret courtship was it finally known by Tayte. An evening that Tayte realized her closest friend, her twin had hidden a secret that could devastate both their lives if it went wrong.

It was nearing the twenty-eighth birthday of the twins. The manor was with many guests who arrived for the first festive party in over fifteen years. Regine was still away, her letters arrived monthly with updates that weren't very pleasant for Jerry to read. His poor beloved sister suffered from an inability to conceive a child no matter the efforts that were being done. There seemed nothing physically wrong with Regine, no real explanation and it seemed even her husband Kristof was fit. Yet, no news of a future child was given. And also, Jerry was brought with other concerns from Regine's monthly letters, a particular woman, Kristof's sister Yolanda.

Every mention of this sister nearly made Jerry cringe. When he was a mere boy in Hungary his parents made an arrangement that Regine was to wed Kristof and he was to marry Yolanda. Yet, when his family fled Hungary upon the beginning of the Ottoman Wars then took refuge in England, they saw fit to make another arrangement, hence he married another. The marriage to a native woman from England was beneficial for their family and the marriage to Yolanda was revoked yet the marriage between Regine and Kristof continued as planned.

Jerry was not simply concerned about that revoked arrangement. Several years prior Yolanda had visited and she had hopes that she would again become arranged as his intended. Still lost in his mourning over his young wife when he too was young, he refused. The refusal was not taken lightly by Yolanda, a fury was ignited within the woman who left the manor without a proposal or promise of marriage. Yolanda returned to their homeland of Hungary with Kristof. But now Yolanda's name was again being written in Regine's letters, claims of oddities about Yolanda were indicated, her indifference had increased even towards Kristof.

Jerry kept those mentions of Yolanda to himself. He refused to allow Yolanda and her strange behavior from disturbing the beauty of what he had with Thea. Yes, it would be simple to again marry another from a wealthy family but that he didn't want. He wanted Thea no matter how frowned upon their relationship would be. No matter her station in life, Thea was more than he could have ever dreamed for a companion and potentially a wife. Yes, his intentions were to eventually make Thea his wife.

In those two years since she agreed to their courtship, his heart came to belong solely to her and that he was content with. And, yes, he knew her heart belonged to him. Yet, there were times he wanted to overstep set boundaries Thea was determined to be kept. His desire grew to bring their courtship into higher levels of passion. Petting and kissing certainly was becoming tiresome when you were simply a man after all and wanted and desired and lusted for so much more.

So, a celebration was held in the Dandridge manor. The guests arrived daily, families from all over the township came and stayed. All different individuals, men and women and their children. Many available women also were presented to Lord Dandridge but he kept his distance from such willing and wanting women. Yet, as the house filled, the guest rooms in both the East and West wings were overflowing, those nightly romances between Thea and Jerry waned.

The evening of the celebration blossomed with a grand dinner in the main dining hall where all the servants were kept busy serving each course and filling wine glasses at a constant pace. The drunkenness grew the more the wine was consumed which meant the staff were on high alert traipsing back and forth from there to the kitchen.

Once dinner ended the festivities spilled into the elaborate ballroom where the blatant mannerisms of the guests were brought to full light.

So many years and Jerry had never been involved in such festivities and felt nearly uncomfortable but kept his poise. He socialized as any good host did, moved about the guests, continued to avoid most of the womanly advances but there were moments he nearly felt trapped. Of course he was considered quite the eligible bachelor and many of the wealthy parents encouraged their daughters to flaunt themselves in hopes to catching his eye. Yet, his eye was always closely watching his only interest who was constantly on the move while weaving through the moving bodies of the guests. His eye was always in search of Thea and each time he caught a glimpse of her a soft smile would form across his lips.

Thea was typical, her sweet charms always pushed forward to keep the guests happy. Yet, there were moments she wished her sweetness wasn't so, moments when crude wandering hands thought their right to intentionally touch or brush against her. Each time she returned to the kitchen she would shiver with disgust and make a quick complaint which would trigger complaints from the other staff. Tayte was a different story, she barely smiled or gave any pleasantries which warded off any advancements from unwanted hands but there were moments some well intoxicated hands mistaken her for Thea. When Tayte returned to the kitchen, her complaints were loud and angry and she would blatantly find herself spitting into the next flute of wine which would get a joyous rise out of the staff.

There came a point in the evening that poor Thea was roughly rammed into by a severely intoxicated female guest, the entire contents of a flute of wine spilled and stained her from bodice to skirt hem. She rushed off after the woman blatantly laughed at the mishap. She stormed through the kitchen and shouted she had to change, her pretty pale green dress ruined by the red wine. She marched into the servant's corridor and stomped angrily already in process of unraveling the petite ribbon of the bodice.

She entered the room she shared with Tayte, complained under her grumbled breaths. She back kicked the door closed and continued removing the stiff bodice. She paused to remove the stained skirting, left both pieces on the floor, then marched to the porcelain water basin. She hated the stink of stout wine and eagerly soaked and wrung a cloth then began to clean the sticky sweetness from the bare portion of her chest. Her face twisted with disgust then made mocking faces towards the crude woman who caused the mishap. "Clumsy oaf." she grumbled.

A knock sounded on the door.

She guessed it was Tayte checking up on her and without looking to the door called out, "Come in!" she continued to scrub away the stench of wine and heard the door come open then loudly complained, "She did not even bother to give an apology, not a damned word." she paid no attention as the door clicked closed, "The dress is likely ruined, my favorite it was too." She softly pouted.

"A new dress you will have." Jerry spoke up.

Thea loudly gasped upon hearing Jerry's voice then she spun around with her eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing in here?!" she loudly asked then quickly panicked, stood only in her corset and pantaloons and white stockings and slippers. She quickly looked around the small room and darted for the bed to snatch up the blanket to cover herself. "You should not be here!" she said with panic clear in her voice.

Jerry chuckled as he watched her scramble across the short distance to the bed. Again he laughed the moment she fought to tug the bed linen free. "I came to make certain you were alright." he stated with his smile broad, "I witnessed what happened and apologize on behalf of my intoxicated guest."

She stumbled back the moment the blanket jerked free from it's firm tuck then clumsily wrapped herself. "Still, it is quite improper for you to have come into my room." she said, wrapped her arms over her chest to keep the blanket up, "Tayte could happen in at any moment, she I thought you were."

"I knocked." he stated a fact then reminded her, "Then you granted me permission to enter." He thought she looked positively lovely in such a panicked state.

He stepped forward away from the door, admired her wide nervous eyes. "And aye," he spoke, "Quite a shame about the dress, that shade of green I am quite fond of when worn by you."

She stood frozen and awkward. Yes, many times they had kissed and petted but not once had she ever been that undressed before him, actually never. "It is not wise, you should leave before Tayte decided to check on me too." she urged him but he continued to step forward with his hands tucked behind him, "There is much work to still be had this evening and I must redress and return."

He stepped before her. "Not a single one will notice your absence nor mine." he said with an admiring glint in his eyes, "Nothing but chaos at the moment and I have undoubtedly made my many rounds as host. Besides," he brought his hands from behind his back, "It has been days since we have been alone. Shall we not take advantage of this moment?"

She recognized the glimmer in his eyes as they shifted from her face and glanced down studying her entirely. "Tayte will take notice, that I am certain." she stated, "And you were the wise lord who decided to put on these festivities which obviously has, aye, made it impossible for we to be alone. Sacrifices, My Lord, is that not what is needed during times of hosting guests?"

"Aye, but no more sacrifices at this very moment." he countered, knew she was truly fearful of being caught by Tayte, the more stern of the two of them, "A simple drop of the latch and not a single one could enter."

She shook her head, he was stubborn and persistent. "You must leave." she tried to stay firm then mumbled, "Latched the door, I should have."

"Oh," he laughed, "That is rather offensive."

"Is not," she quickly argued, "Would have been smart then we would not be in this awkward situation of possibly being caught by my sister."

"Okay, I will latch the door." he said with a grin and quickly turned then took the few steps to the door.

"No, do not!" she whined then heard the latch dropped, "Oh but you did."

He turned on his boots then coyly grinned and confessed, "Aye, I did."

She huffed then again shook her head. "Why must you be difficult?" she asked, "Are not things complicated enough?"

"No," he quipped then again stepped towards her and pulled back his black satin overcoat, "Let us make it all the more complicated, hmm."

"You, My Lord, are doing that quite well at this very moment." she commented as her hands tightly gripped the blanket, "If I did not know any better, seems you enjoy heightening complications."

"Aye," he confessed and begun to undo the buttons of the matching black waistcoat.

Her eyes slightly rolled then she commented, "Yet, there lies the problem, another complication for I do not wish to heighten not a thing."

He studied her suspiciously and made his own observation known, "Ah, but you are wrong."

"Am I?" she asked, "And why am I wrong?"

His grin broadened as the vest fell behind him and he stated, "You would be a bit more persistent to have me let you be if you had no wish to complicate things further."

She again huffed, he always managed to turn things around on her. "You will see things your own way." she commented, "For you are stubborn and beyond determined."

"Aye, that I am." he agreed, now stood before her and lifted his hands then grabbed hers, "And I shall be stubborn and beyond determined until I am satisfied with my moment alone with you."

She slightly cringed the moment he pried her hands free from the blanket. "This highly inappropriate, you know this." she tried to firmly state then asked with a little whine, "Why must you be like this?" Her eyes tightly closed the moment the blanket dropped to the floor.

His eyes scanned down at her lovely petite figure more revealed by the undergarments. "Why," he spoke with a sly melody, "Because a long nearly two years and finally the perfect opportunity has arisen that I can admire more of your beauty." His eyes lifted and looked to hers but they remained closed. "I am but tired of imagining what has been hidden beneath those dresses." he confessed, "And I but delighted for what I see before me, very lovely."

She kept her eyes closed as he continued to hold her hands then guided them away.

"Aye, very, very lovely." he said with admiration then leaned down but did not bring his lips against her.

Far too long he wanted to feel her skin against his lips. Very gently he pressed a soft kiss against the exposed top roundness of her left breast. The wine scent was very slight but was enticing to his senses. He shifted his lips and pressed another kiss against the soft flesh of the right lifted breast. He sighed with a pleased smile over his lips as they grazed against her chest, pressed a gently kiss against that prominent cleavage and felt the heave of her chest.

He leaned back and looked to her face. Her cheeks were lovely, blushed a soft pink. "That was not so bad, was it?" he asked her and watched her first nod then shake her head, "Was much more than I had anticipated. You taste quite sweet and the wine undoubtedly enhances that sweetness."

Her eyes remained close then she finally spoke, "Now leave."

He laughed then refused, "No."

Her eyes snapped open then frowned. She asked with a whine, "And why not?"

"Is it not obvious?" he asked her in return then stated, "I have only just begun to enjoy my moment alone with you."

She softly pouted then asked, "How much more enjoyment are you suggesting?"

"Oh, much, much more." he answered with confidence, "Shall we continue?"

"No," she quickly answered.

"Aye," he countered then swiftly moved forward and gathered her hands behind her. He looked down into her lovely hazel eyes. "To pleasure you shall bring me much joy." he blatantly confessed and watched her eyes widen with surprise, "I have but wanted nothing more than to give you the pleasure you so deserve."

"Ah," she mumbled, "You cannot do that."

"Aye, but I can and that I am confident." he said with true confidence, "Have you not ever known what it is to be pleasured?"

Her eyes frowned, his blatant speaking towards such intimacy was nearly shocking. "I..." she again mumbled, "I, well…"

He grinned more, found her innocent fumbling with words charming. "You have not ever pleasured yourself?" he inquired and watched her eyes again look to him with further shock, "Have you not thought of me when alone and felt excitement from those thoughts?"

"What?" she asked, had no idea how to respond to such crude questions.

"Hmm," he hummed then asked, "Thoughts of me do not excite you then?"

She again startled from his question then spat out, "I know not what you want me to say?"

"The truth." he simply replied, "Have you not thought of me in these two years?"

"Aye I have, of course." she quickly replied.

"Well, have these thoughts brought you any excitement?" he asked, loved each of her confused and struggled expression.

"I do not know." she confessed, knew what he was implying but didn't want to admit anything.

"When I kiss you, is there excitement?" he inquired, curious how he effected her.

"Aye," she quickly answered.

He leaned down, brushed his lips along the side of her heated face then paused at her ear. "Excite you, does this?" he slyly asked, his hands held hers firm against the small of her back, felt her fingers nervously fidget.

"Um," she mumbled, her breaths were deep and heart raced and entire body felt flushed.

He lightly kissed against her earlobe and felt her slightly shudder then asked, "Does this?" He gently suckled her earlobe.

She again squeezed her eyes closed then mumbled, "You must stop."

He again grinned then cunning whispered in question, "Why because I excite you, hmm?"

"Ah, I… you..." she couldn't stop mumbling. The very heat of his breath against her ear sent odd trembles over her entire body. She twisted her hands in his, wanted to free them so she could give him a shove back. Again she tried to speak, "You… Aye, just stop."

He had waited for quite some time for more excitement from her which in turn raised the bar of his own. He licked his lips, his eyes shifted as he leaned back then looked to her struggled expression. He recognized the expression, the effects of his actions and words were taunting her with temptation. His hands released hers but before she could gain leverage to shove him back, he planted a firm hand against the corseted small of her back and pressed her tight against him.

She desperately wanted to deny any type of excitement which was highly inappropriate. Her hands pressed flat against his chest, felt each of his deep breaths of excitement and the strong beat of his heart. She turned her head and held her eyes closed. Always his handsome face heightened those nagging temptations. The touch of his hand brushed against the side of her exposed neck, she shuddered and again felt a flush of heat ripple over her entire body. She clenched her jaw in response to the grazed of his fingertips as they traced along the shape of her collarbone then trailed down against the plump lift of her breast. A little strained whine sounded.

His eyes eagerly studied where his fingertips touched. "You exhaust me." he cunningly commented then lightly touched the tip of his tongue between his lips then elaborated, "Thoughts of you bring me to near exhaustion," his eyes continued to follow the motion of his fingertips then lifted the moment his fingers aimed down pressed against the stiff corset, "Yet, I am incapable of ceasing those thoughts and so I am left with no other option to satisfy the excitement every one of those thoughts provoke."

Her breaths heightened and heart raced. His words were beyond suggestive yet continued to strike her with raised excitement. Yes, many times she had experienced an abundance of heart pounding excitement every time they kissed and subtly touched but the current situation had developed into a whole other level. "Please," she managed to whine, fearful of how far the situation had gone and if it would go even further.

He again leaned down and brought his lips against her ear. He felt her hands tightly fist handfuls of his white ruffled shirt. Her body tensed against his. "Much pleasure I have given myself in honor of thoughts of you." he stated, his voice soft and heated, "Now, to pleasure you is my wish." His eyes closed and again heard her gasp. His head turned and his lips firmly pressed against the side of her neck. Again she gasped with a tremble. He brought his left hand from her back then maneuvered and firmly gripped the base of her neck. His right hand firmly slid back over her narrow waist and pressed down against the soft flesh loosely covered by the simple white pantaloons, nudged her firmer again him.

Her mind reeled and spun out of control. Never had she felt anything remotely as she did in that very moment. She was frightened and excited and nearly euphoric all at the same time. Was it wrong? Was it right? Her mind and body were conflicted to a nearly dizzying effect. Her eyes fluttered against the effects of everything. Felt the heat of his hands burn against her skin. Each kiss and suckle from his lips against the flesh of her neck triggered more of those confusing sensations.

She heavily breathed, "Need to…" she gasped, "Stop." She was taught his actions were wrong yet she was confused for they didn't feel wrong. Then he stopped his kisses and she felt her body relax. She leaned against him, felt weak and exhausted from such a tremendous physical and willful struggle, and desperately tried to catch her breath.

He was far from finished, there was a desire to personally deliver her into knowing pleasure unlike she had ever thought or known. His left hand combed his fingers deep into her bundled brown hair then gently gripped. He nudged her head back from his shoulder and his eyes made quick study of her heavenly expression riddled with conflict and pleasure. Swiftly his lips passionately buried against hers, felt her soft groan, and kissed deeply without unrelenting.

From that spot on the floor he swiftly shifted then guided her down against the bed, she gasped in surprise. Her hands continued to grip his shirt as if for dear life. She drowned beneath the strength and passion of his kiss. She softly whined the moment his right hand firmly gripped under the roundness of her rear, his fingertips pressed nearly guiding her arched upward off the messed bed. His lips kissed from hers, kiss after firm kiss along the slope of her neck, against the curve of her collarbone then again found the sensitive prominent flesh of her breast. More aggressively his lips kissed and tasted her wine scented breast as his hand kneaded the equally supple flesh of her rear. Her body overcame her mind and the conflict was nearly resolved.

His fingers curled and pressed their tips against her then with a firm graze his hand trailed over the curve of her hip. His lips lavished further attention over her sweetly perfumed chest. Her soft tones became frequent, told his success in giving her the pleasure she so deserved and he desired to give. His hand effortlessly discovered beyond those set boundaries, her gasp was loud with a multitude of emotions. Further he pushed beyond those boundaries, boundaries in which no other man had ever gone, where only he claimed discovery. The further he went the sweeter her song became.

Her conflict was still there, her hands released his shirt and fumbled frantically in attempt to stop him, to stop herself. Her head twisted to the side and eyes squeezed tightly closed. Her arms dropped down and her hands swiftly fisted the sheet.

His lips were again smothering kisses along the slope of her strained neck as his left hand tightly gripped the back thickness of her hair. Her body struggled against the strength of the pleasures that built layer by layer in effort to overpower her. Her head continuously spun out of control. She was consumed mind and body and all her attention drew focus solely on the newly discovered meaning to pleasure. She allowed herself to be conquered by pleasure for that threshold was crossed and there was no returning until the end was met by his giving.

He rose up and focused his eyes on the undoubted expression of pure pleasure that was etched throughout every detail of her features. Her lovely full mouth softly gaped and released soft gasps and whines. Her eyes were squeeze tightly closed, the strain across her brows expressed the truth that his goal would soon be met. His eyes scanned from her face down, studied in detail every slight motion of her body's responses to pleasure, the pleasure he was giving. Every deep expansion of her chest and gently motion of her hips proved his near success, the success not yet achieved.

Such a long time it had been since he witnessed the beauty of a woman in the midst of sublime pleasure that was driven by him. Yes, throughout those miserable years of existence he had women, bar wenches of all sorts. Yet, those women he wasn't aimed to please. He used those women to temporarily blind him to his pain when in the end the pain remained. The pain, misery, and heavy sorrow hadn't left until the moment he opened his eyes and clearly saw the most beautiful of visions, her. And now, that vision of beauty was surpassed by the throws of delivering her the first experience of sweet divinity known as physical pleasure.

Again he brought his lips firmly against hers, desired to feel and taste the moment she completely surrendered to pleasure. He felt her struggle to return the passion of his, her lips trembled as her breaths were erratic. He recognized the signs, her back arched followed by her body stiffening as she held her breath. Such a sweet ending sounded passed her full mouth against his. Yes, there was no pleasure greater than knowing another's was given so successfully. There was no sweeter reward than her final bodily reaction to the strength of his success. And the aftereffects were just as wondrous. The soft sighs she made within steady heavy breaths was heavenly. The nearly uncontrollable trembles throughout her overtaken body, so delightful to be felt.

His eyes opened and again he studied her expression, the tension gone yet her face was beautifully flushed. His lips feathery as they brushed against hers, indulged in the soft kisses from each of her nearly panted breaths. He sighed, "I love you."

What happened? She was dazed yet she heard his sweet words clearly. She lazily licked her lips then pressed them together. Her eyes fluttered open and looked directly into his rich brown eyes. "Aye," she managed to speak through the daze, "I love you, too." Her lips formed a slight smile. What happened, had it now changed the meaning of what they were? Her eyes softly frowned with question. They weren't married. Did all courting couples conduct themselves I that manner?

He saw the question in her eyes and asked, "What is the matter?"

She slightly shook her head, unsure if those questions should be asked. "Nothing." she lied. She released her tight grip of the bed then lifted her trembling hands and rested them against the sides of his so very handsome face. In his eyes she could clearly read he loved her but would that love eventually lead where she believed it should, marriage? Or would they have no choice to continue as they had in secret? "Nothing," she repeated then guided him down to again delivered his amazing mouth against hers.

Tayte heard the troublesome news of Thea's mishap with one of the overly drunken guests. She knew her sister was quite a sensitive spirit and left the kitchen to check on Thea. She imagined her poor sweet twin pouting in their chamber upset about the obvious rudeness of the culprit guest. She moved down the servant's corridor preparing an uplifting speech in her head. She wished Thea was less sensitive, wished she was more like her with a tough skin. She continued down the corridor then heard voices. She paused and looked down the stretch at the far end.

Tayte's eyes widened with surprise the moment she watched Lord Dandridge step out from the chamber she and Thea's shared. Her eyes quickly shifted then she darted to the right and tucked within a sunken entryway to conceal herself. She peered with one eye and watched the lord turn and face the chamber doorway. Her eyes grew wider and lips gaped in shock the moment Thea stepped into view wearing only her underthings. Her lips angrily pressed together as her eyes narrowed, watched her darling sister share a very intimate kiss with their lord.

The two deceivers parted, Tayte ducked deeper into the entryway and pressed back against the wall. She listened to the lord's boots move down the corridor, louder as he came closer. Her eyes remained narrowed then watched him obliviously stroll passed while buttoning his overcoat. She leaned to the side and watched as he vanished, apparently returning as host after doing god knows what with her sister.

Her nostrils flared then she stepped out from hiding. She rushed down the corridor focused on the closed chamber door. She didn't bother knocking and shoved into the room just as Thea begun the task of putting on another dress. She slammed the door just as Thea looked to her, it became apparent Thea knew she was caught.

Tayte stormed the short distance then with anger, swung and struck the face identical to hers. "How dare you!" she loudly scolded her sister, "Are you now his whore?!"

Thea dropped back seated on the bed with her hand pressed against the struck side of her face. Her eyes were fearful of her sister's fury filled expression. "No!" she loudly denied.

"Liar, I saw you!" Tayte accusingly yelled, "You in your underthings kissing him outside our chamber door!" she aimed her finger at Thea, "A whore is what I witnessed!"

"Not a whore!" Thea defensively yelled back, "He be in love with me as I with him!"

"You fool!" Tayte again yelled then struck her sister a second time, "He does not love you! You are a damned fool if you think such a thing!"

Thea sat shocked, her head frozen in the position her sister's violent strike snapped it into.

"A mistress, his whore all you will be!" Tayte continued her ridicule, "Once he finds a suitable bride you will mean not a thing to him but something that occupied his fancies only temporarily!"

"No!" Thea yelled back, pulled herself out of her wounded position, "Not temporary!"

"What?!" Tayte snapped, "How long?!"

Thea straightened her poise and lifted her chin, "It be near two years, since the eve of our twenty-sixth birthday."

"You have been his whore that long and not said a word to me?" Tayte asked, felt beyond betrayed by her own flesh and blood let alone her twin. She frustratingly tossed her arms in the air and turned her back to Thea. "How had I not noticed?" she grumbled to herself. She spun back around and demanded, "End it!"

"No!" Thea refused then rose up, "I will not!" She defiantly shook her head.

"Aye, you will!" Thea again demanded, "This will not go on any further from this night!"

Thea started to fume with her eyes glared at her mirror image then again refused, "No! Continue it shall because I wish so!" she pointed at herself, "A grown woman I am and my decisions I shall make on my own without you dictating them!"

"Grown woman?" Tayte questioned then mockingly laughed, "A grown woman knows better than to attempt whoring above her station! He be a lord and you are..." She watched her sister's face twist with a fury she hadn't ever witness before.

"Say it!" Thea urged Tayte, "Go on, Sister, say that I am, that we are nothing but common servants and that he be too damned good for the likes of me!" She took a step forward and burned her eyes into Tayte's, "You will not stop me from loving him. I shall continue to love him as I have loved him these passed two years."

Thea was fed up, knew that moment would come but didn't want to be told what to do with her life. She shoved Tayte aside and stormed towards the door. "There be no need to explain myself!" she shouted back at her sister. She swung the door open and paused to look back at Tayte then proclaimed, "Sorry I am that you found out this way but no, sorry I am not loving him." She stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Tayte stood fuming. Her eyes glared blankly forward. She was hurt, she and Thea never kept secrets and that particular secret was kept for two years. Had she noticed a single hint and turned a blind eye? Their sisterly twin bond typically made it easy for her to determine if there were something amiss. Yes, there were moments she thought something askew about Thea but she hadn't suspected it would be something as dire as an affair with Lord Dandridge.

She took a deep breath, slowly turned then sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hand rested against her trembling stomach. Her concerns were great. She sensed there would be nothing but heartbreak and trouble for Thea. How could she not have noticed in two years that her sister was drowning in the depths of a highly scandalous affair? She felt ashamed having not noticed. Her head dropped and eyes closed.

Tayte's eyes opened and she looked to the young man who had been restlessly asleep for most of the time since he was found. She deeply sighed, the troublesome concerns towards Thea and Lord Dandridge remained for three years. Numerous times she begged Thea to put an end to the affair but Thea showed only her stubbornness and determination to continue. She heard the gossip throughout the staff, they all knew about the scandal and spoke of it amongst themselves.

She adjusted the quilt over her lap as she sat in the high back chair. She waited for Thea to arrive and relieve her of the watch over the boy. Yes, she had heard the boy's constant mumblings which always seemed to focus on Lord Dandridge including mentions of blame that sounded ridiculous and so beyond far fetched. She sat studying the young man, wondered where he had come from and how he managed to find his way on the estate. He was a cute young man, eighteen at the most, she guessed. If she were his age, she thought then slightly laughed.

There had never been a man Tayte found attractive. Well, perhaps that was untrue. Her lips formed a slight smile. Yes, there has been maybe one but she had known him for so long that she assumed for him their bond was more along the form of siblings. She took a deep breath and heavily sighed. All her thirty years she focused on the survival of she and Thea and their combined lives. It wasn't until three years prior that she realized, their lives had gone separate ways. Surely they lived together in the same household but Thea's life had become consumed by the lord of the household and now she was an outsider.

Thea, after their confrontation, was given her own chamber. All their lives they shared the same room and bed but now they were separated and it was the lord that had done so. She knew Thea's fantasies would never see no blessing of light. She had a sinking sense that poor Thea would become severely heartbroken and devastated because what lord could marry a common household servant? Yet, it was Thea's choice and she reluctantly stood aside though she never would cease speaking her mind and attempt to convince her sister otherwise.

A knock sounded on the door.

Tayte stiffly rose up out the chair gathering the quilt.

Thea entered carrying a tray of breakfast for the still asleep young man. "Good morning," she cheerfully sang with her usual smile and stepped towards the side of the bed the young man laid, "How be our odd young guest this morn?"

"Asleep as it has been all night." Tayte answered as she stretched her arms then turned for the door and announced, "Aiden shall return at some point this day."

"Okay," Thea sang as she set the tray down on the bedside table.

Tayte nodded then left the room. Their lives and worlds were far distant and words were few.

Thea smiled down at the young man. "Charley Brewster," she chimed, "Breakfast I have brought you."

**_(Author)_**

**_Okie-dokie, now I hope y'all didn't mind the little tid bit of Jerry smexy time with Thea, hey at least it was classy not raunchy and if ya didn't like it.. I hope I didn't scar ya for life! :P Well, now we shall get into the gist of the story involving Charley. I need to add that little back story which explain the rift that was put between Thea and Tayte and Dandridge's developed relationship with Thea. So, buckle up and we shall commence with seeing if Charley's presence can stop our stunning Jerry from becoming a cursed bloodsucker!_**

**_Until the next chapter..._**

**_FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fright Night (1985)**

Twist Of Fate

Chapter 6

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Aiden woke up where he had fallen asleep, face down against an open book. He groaned, stiff from having slept slumped onto his cluttered desk. His eyes opened and looked down where his face had used a thick book as a pillow. He had spent many hours researching after returning to his cramped little one room loft nestled above a quiet little shop. The boy, Charley, had intrigued him with all those odd mumbles about something called a vampire which was oddly referenced towards Lord Dandridge.

He achingly rose up out of the chair then closed the large book and decided it was time to return to the Dandridge estate. He wasn't concerned about the boy's health, the boy seemed quite healthy, but was more curious to what else the young man would speak of once awake and alert. He scrambled and shoved the text into his physician's bag, snatched up a dried and crumbly biscuit then rushed to return to the estate. Yes, so excited he was, such a curious case was the boy which was much more exciting than some sick sheep or a typical cold.

A courier arrived to the Dandridge estate just as Doctor Aiden McHoolihee.

Aiden stepped to the grand entrance of the estate manor and stood beside the young man. "Shall I announce our arrival?" he asked the young man.

"Aye, if you like, Sir." the young man responded.

"Very well," Aiden smiled then grabbed the large bronze knocker by the ring that dangled from a gargoyle's mouth. One, two, and three, he knocked then stepped back, tucked his hands and bag behind his back. "A lovely day." he commented and the young man beside him simply nodded.

One of the large doors crept open and Aiden eagerly smiled to an older man.

"Doctor, welcome." the older man greeted and stepped aside.

"Good afternoon!" Aiden chimed and eagerly stepped over the threshold.

The older man, the household head butler Lawrence, looked to the young courier and simply said, "Aye?"

"Aye, a letter for Lord Dandridge, sir." the young man announced and handed the sealed letter to Lawrence.

"Very good." Lawrence said then took the letter, "Thank you." He handed the young man a small tip then gave a farewell nod to the young man who rushed away from the manor.

Aiden stood for a moment, heard the door close then looked to Lawrence. "Might it be alright if I go to the patient?" he asked, anxious to speak with the boy.

"Aye, that be fine, Doctor." Lawrence nodded, "I shall inform the Lord you are tending to the boy." He stepped passed Aiden who eagerly rushed for the grand stair. He moved through the manor, knew the Lord was in the study tending to important financial needs of the estate.

Jerry sat behind the large and intricately carved mahogany desk. Before him lay all important documents concerning every detail of the estate's financial investments, owned lands throughout the township, and everything else that made up the estate's fortune. A knock sounded and he granted entrance.

Lawrence stepped into the study and graciously nodded his head. "My Lord, I apologize for the interruption but a courier brought a letter." he explained then stepped to the lord's desk outreaching the letter, "I believe, My Lord, it is from Lady Regine."

"Ah, excellent," Jerry chimed then took the letter from Lawrence, "Thank you, Lawrence."

"Aye, My Lord." Lawrence again nodded then left the lord alone.

Jerry eagerly broke the wax seal and opened the letter. The letter was earlier then suspected but was refreshing nonetheless. His eyes eagerly read over his sister's lovely penmanship and gradually his eyes widened with a glimmer of happiness. His lips formed a firm smile for he read wonderful news. In an excited rush he rose up, had to immediately give the wonderful news.

Aiden walked through the corridors, desperate to remember where the boy was located. He paused, heard the sound of rushing feet. Slowly he turned to the side and eyes widened. Quickly he took a step back and Lord Dandridge rushed passed. "My Lord," he quickly greeted.

"Good day, Doctor!" Jerry called back as he hurried towards the direction where he knew Thea was located caring for the strange young man.

Thea set a tray on Charley's lap. "Eat you must." she sweetly sang as Charley frowned at the food set up on the tray.

Charley eyed what was in front of him. He had no idea what he was looking at but what was worse he had no idea what had happened. He remembered the nightmare before he upped and landed wherever the hell he was. Everyone around him talked with, he guessed, an English accent. Everything around him was confusing and sure in the hell wasn't familiar. What happened? Where was he? What new nightmare was he stuck in? Who in the hell was the woman smiling at him?

"Come now, eat!" Thea chimed, "The sooner you eat, the sooner you shall return home, wherever that might be."

"Yeah," Charley mumbled, "Whenever."

"Hmm?" Thea hummed in question with a frown.

Suddenly the door came flying open.

Charley quickly looked to the doorway, his jaw dropped and face lost color. In a sudden rush panic struck him. "NO!" he shouted and suddenly shoved the tray off him scattering the food and setting everywhere. He scrambled out from under the blankets. He continued panic, where was his cross? "Where is it?!" he shouted.

Thea was startled by Charley's reaction to Jerry entering the room. "Oh my goodness," she mumbled then asked, "Where be what?"

Jerry froze upon the boy's sudden panic. He stepped towards Thea.

"My damned cross!" Charley yelled then spotted his jacket blazer. He darted to the fireplace and snatched up the blazer then started to fumble within its pockets. "It has to be here!" he shouted, "Where the hell is it?!" He spun around then took a rushed step backwards, the blazer dropped from his grasp. His eyes darted and looked to the sunlight illuminated windows then again looked to the face from his living nightmare.

"Charley Brewster," Thea spoke up, "What be the matter?"

Charley shakily lifted his hand and pointed at Jerry. "How are you walking around during the day?" he asked, more so himself, "You can't walk in the daylight!"

"What in God's name are you speaking about, boy?" Jerry asked, saw the fear of him in the boy's wide eyes.

"You...you should be," Charley breathed heavily while nodding, "Yeah, should be sleeping the sleep of the undead, yeah, is what you're supposed to be doing!"

"What madness do you speak, boy?" Jerry asked, confused by the boy's outbursts.

Charley shook his head and stated, "This ain't right! You're supposed to be dead!"

Jerry took immediate offense and stepped forward which caused the boy to startle. "That be a threat, boy?" he quickly asked, felt Thea grab onto his arm.

"My Lord, please," Thea pleaded, saw nothing but fear in the boy's pale face.

Aiden rushed, quickly placed himself between the lord and the boy. "Please, My Lord," he spoke, focused on Jerry, "Let me a moment alone with the lad."

Jerry's brow was furrowed, the boy was beyond disturbed. His eyes looked to Aiden then he nodded and agreed, "Aye, anyways, I came to speak with Thea." he looked to Thea at his side and stated, "Come with me."

Thea nodded in agreement then looked to Aiden, "Back I shall be in a little while."

Aiden nodded and smiled, "Please, take your time."

Charley couldn't alleviate his focus from Jerry. His eyes followed, slowly he leaned to the side and watched Jerry and Thea leave the room. "How the hell..." he mumbled then shifted his eyes to the curious expression over the face of a younger version of Peter Vincent, "Who the hell are you?"

"You have forgotten?" Aiden asked, "I be Doctor Aiden McHoolihee, you do not remember?"

Charley frowned, the guy in front of him looked so much like Peter. "All I know is you kinda look like Peter when he was in his movies." he commented with a little confused twist about his face, "And," he pointed at the closed door, "He looks just like that son of a bitch Dandridge!"

"Aye, he be a Dandridge, lad." Aiden confirmed, "But not a son of a bitch."

"No," Charley shook his head then said, "The bastard I knew, he can't walk in the daylight because it'll kill him! Actually it did kill him, dammit!"

"Lad, might we sit." Aiden calmly requested, "We shall sit and you could speak to me of what you know." He was anxious to hear more about the boy's beliefs in the supernatural world of vampires. He waved his hand and summoned the boy to return to the bed.

Charley found Aiden's voice actually comforting, so much like Peter's. He nodded then glanced down and took notice he was wearing a nightgown. "What in the hell am I wearing?" he asked.

"A nightdress," Aiden answered, "That be what you sleep in." He sat down on the edge of the bed then patted next to him and encouraged Charley to sit.

"No, I sleep in my damned underwear." Charley stated and looked to Aiden, "Not in a damned girl's nightgown!" he glanced and saw his tidy-whities and snatched them up, "I sleep in these!" He shook the fisted underwear.

"Oh, you call that underwear?" Aiden questioned, "I had wondered what might those be."

Charley's face again twisted in confusion. Where in the hell was he and why?

Thea stumbled a bit as Jerry excitedly tugged her by the hand down the corridor and asked, "What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"Alone first." Jerry stated then turned and again tugged Thea with him.

"Oh," Thea again stumbled, "Why such privacy and urgency?"

"Just you wait." Jerry said with a grin then abruptly stopped before his chamber door. He quickly opened the door and tugged Thea inside with him.

Two servants startled, in the midst of neatly making the lord's bed.

"Please leave!" Jerry shouted to the two female servants who quickly curtsied and rushed out of the room, one softly giggled.

Thea frowned as she watched the two servants, older was Sylvia and the younger of the two who giggled was Mary. She looked to Jerry then aimed a thumb at the door and stated, "You know they will rush straight away to gossip about I being alone in the lord's chamber with the lord, correct?"

"I care not!" Jerry quickly proclaimed then lifted the letter.

Thea again frowned and asked, "And why you care not and what be that?" She lifted her hand and pointed at the letter.

"A letter from Regine." Jerry announced with his smile broadened.

"Oh," Thea continued to frown, a letter from Regine didn't quite explain Jerry's odd excitement, "How is Regine?"

"Quite well she is." Jerry stated, "And she shall be returning home quite soon." he turned and stepped towards the side table against the wall, "By the letter's date, I predict Regine shall arrive in a few days time."

"Oh, well, wonderful that is." Thea smiled as she curiously watched Jerry invade one of the side table drawers, "Yet, why such secrecy? You could have announced in front of Aiden." she frowned and commented, "You again make more complications than need be, drag me here to your private chamber in front of Sylvia and Mary." She shook her head then frowned again upon noticing the bed unfinished.

Thea stepped to the bed, as if programmed, and started to finish tucking the expensive linen. "Will the husband be joining her?" she asked while neatly smoothing out the satin trimmed comforter, not paying attention that Jerry finished his search and now approached her.

"You need not do that." Jerry commented as he stepped up behind her.

"Well, your fault it was not finished." Thea commented leaned against the edge of the bed fluffing the pillow, "I cannot stand an unfinished bed."

"I mean," he spoke and elaborated, "You longer need not do that, not from this point on."

Thea again frowned, her head turned and looked at him in question then inquired, "And why is that?"

"Regine shall be home soon." he again stated.

Thea continued to frown then faced him. She nodded and commented, "Aye, that you said."

She stood before him and unconsciously chewed on the nail tip of her left hand, tried to figure out what he was speaking about.

Jerry shook his head then grabbed her left hand and ended her chewing habit. He held her left hand then lowered onto one knee.

"Um, what might you be doing?" she asked, yet knew the only reasons any man got onto one knee were either to propose marriage or tighten his bootstrap. Her frown tensed, he wasn't tightening his bootstrap.

He smiled up at her, loved the confusion and question throughout her expression. "What had I said last evening, Thea?" he asked her and watched her begin to think, "What had I promised upon Regine's return?"

Her eyes shifted side to side then widened, remembered what he said.

"Aye," he saw the remembrance in her eyes, "My sister returns and so," he lifted his left hand and between his thumb and fingers was pinched a gold band with an emerald setting. He watched her eyes shift and look to the ring. "And so," he spoke clearly, "Thea Elizabeth, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her mouth slowly inched into a gape. Her eyes shifted from the ring to his face, back to the ring then back again to his handsome face. "What?" she asked, not certain if she had heard him correctly, "Pardon but what?"

"Thea, will you marry me?" he asked then smirked in response to her stunned expression.

Her eyes continued to shift back and forth from the ring to his face. She honestly had doubts that a proper proposal would ever be made, always assumed Tayte would end up being correct about the affair. Her eyes again shifted to his face and froze upon the sincere expression within the layers of richness that filled his large brown eyes.

He slightly huffed then asked, "What say you? Will you be my wife or not? I shall not stay on my knee forever."

She wanted to say yes, well verbally say it but slowly nodded. That was a moment she hadn't thought would come. Yes, he said the moment Regine returned he would willingly let the world know of their relationship and marry her.

"Yes or no," he refused to take her nod as an answer.

"Ah," she mumbled then swallowed and pushed out her answer, "Aye."

His lips formed a satisfied smile. He eagerly took his mother's engagement ring and slipped over her left hand ring finger. He brought her hand forward and kissed the ring in honor of her agreement of marriage. He rose up then pulled her forward. His arms swiftly gathered her tightly against him. He felt nearly complete, the completion of his happiness would happen the moment they were wed and she was made his wife.

"From this moment on, no more shall you do as a servant." he stated with the side of his face buried against hers, "Now that you are my fiance and soon to be my wife, never shall you live as a servant in our home."

Her eyes were wide, her arms embraced around him. "What of Tayte?" she asked in concern for her sister.

"She shall do as she pleases." he answered then leaned back and cupped her face between his hands, "Tayte shall be family and what ever it is she wishes, never to be or not to be a servant that shall be her choice."

"Oh, she shall not like this." she commented, knew a fuse would again be lit for her sister upon the announcement of the engagement.

"I care not," he laughed, "My only care is you, for I love you. Tayte shall have but no choice to accept that we shall be wed, we shall become husband and wife."

"Perhaps we shall wait to speak of this." she suggested with a smile, "Wait for Regine's return, hmm?"

He nodded in agreement then asked, "But shall we wait to celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" she asked, again frowned, "How can we celebrate when not any other knows? Of course we wait."

"No," he shook his head with a smirk, "Why should you and I wait to celebrate, hmm?"

She huffed and slumped her shoulders then commented, "If what you are blatantly suggesting be your ideal of celebration, well, celebrate we already had last night."

He continued to smirk then elaborated on his meaning, "No, I wish to celebrate much, much more elaborately than previously."

Her mouth gaped, knew exactly what he meant. She shook her hand then gave him a shove back. "Take such a lovely moment and twist it into a highly inappropriate scheme." she scolded him and listened to him laugh, "Funny it is not." she glared at him as he obviously found her amusing, "You are suggesting, because of this," she lifted her left hand with the ring, "That you shall now be allowed to, well, you know what I mean."

"But of course." he blatantly agreed, "I see no better celebratory activity.

"You are hopeless." she commented with another disbelieving shake of her head.

"Aye, I am," he agreed and took a sly step forward, "Hopeless the moment I fell in love with you."

"Oh, do you not attempt sweet words." she scolded him and took a step back, "Your sweet words shall not deviate me into the direction you are so determined to guide me."

"Ah, but I am hopeless remember?" he reached and brought his hands against her hips.

"Aye, you are." she agreed with a nod, "And I shall not be deviated, understood?" She again took a step back which forced his hands from her hips.

He lowly grumbled with frustration then suggested, "At the least, might you give me a kiss." His head lowered at the chin as his bottom lip softly pouted.

"Fine," she agreed then took a step forward. She slightly lifted on the tiptoes of her slippers then pecked a kiss against his lips.

His pout faded, that was not the kiss he had suggested then asked, "That you call a kiss?"

"Aye," she gave a sharp nod but attempted to hide her smirk then explained, "No specifics did you give." She dropped flat on her feet.

"I propose marriage, give you my Mother's ring," he complained, "And a pathetic excuse for a kiss you give in return. I am but offended."

She briefly narrowed her eyes at him then her expression softened. "Aye, my mistake." she confessed then again lifted up on her tip toes. Her lips softly smiled then very gently she pressed her lips again his. She always loved the sensation of his lips against hers since the very first time. Now it was their first true kiss as fiances. Her lips broadened their smile through the kiss. She was finally engaged to the man she loved. Finally their moment to confirm their relationship came. The happiness of that moment finally blossomed inside her heart. No longer a mere servant involved in an affair with the estate's lord, she was now that lord's fiance.

Yes, that kiss was much more appropriate, he praised. Now, he thought, only if there was a way to expand on that kiss in a much more appealing manner of celebration. His arms wrapped around her and firmly he gathered her against him. He deepened the passion of the kiss, she eagerly responded and competed with that heightened passion. He wanted more, no more simply touching, caressing, and kissing. He desired more, no more layers of clothing to prevent from exploring her beautiful body that was always hidden from his sight.

Her eyes snapped open the very moment his hands started to gather the hem of her skirting. She pulled back and looked to his overly lusting eyes. "Had you not enough last night?" she asked, "Yet by the expression of yours it says not."

"Aye," he agreed with a lift of his brows, "Alas I am unable to know the meaning of the word enough."

"Aye, I sense that about you." she nodded in agreement.

"But I care not to know the meaning." he slyly stated then slightly licked his lips and lifted a hand and gently grazed his fingertips along the soft lift of her breasts, "And my suspicion is that you are quite similar."

"Oh, you are mistaken." she corrected him, "I humbly admit I know the meaning quite well for if not, our complicated situation would become greatly out of control."

His eyes lifted and looked into hers then he confessed, "Out of control be my wish right in this moment."

She sighed then asked, "We have managed this far and why not further until the appropriate night of our marriage?"

"Because," he slightly frowned, "What makes any difference if now or then? We shall be married either way. I have waited, we both have waited."

"Yet, what we have done is not enough?" she quickly asked. She understood his frustrations but they have done many other things to satisfy their needs, things she knew were highly inappropriate but were done.

"That I had not said." he stated, "I desire more, that is all. You are now my chosen intended. I love you and you love me, yes?"

"Aye, I love you." she quickly answered.

His eyes lowered. He took a step back, relinquished the embrace. He turned from her. "That is fine." he reluctantly agreed, "We shall wait until our wedding night."

She suddenly felt ashamed. Her hand lifted and she briefly admired the emerald ring on her petite finger. Her hand gently folded into a fist then rested against the bare portion of her chest. "Please," she spoke up, "I wish you not upset with me. I do truly love you with all my heart and soul." she took a step forward, "There is but so much uncertainty still. We do not know if Regine would give us her blessing."

He turned to the side and looked to her concerned expression then firmly stated, "It matters not to me if she gives her blessing, even Tayte's or anyone's for that matter."

"Would you sincerely not care if Regine denies blessing?" she asked, her hand gently gripped the sleeve of his white shirt, "Would you go through with marriage to me if not a single soul gives not one blessing?"

"Aye," he firmly stated with a determined nod, "Would you?"

Her eyes studied his firm expression. Her eyes briefly lowered then returned to his. "Aye," she nodded, "The only blessing I need is yours."

He turned and faced her, grabbed her left hand. He lifted her hand and again kissed that symbol of their engagement and love. His left hand reached and gently brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Aye, we wait." he agreed, "We have waited this long haven't we? What is but another fragment of time, hmm?" He watched her lovely face brighten with appreciation to his understanding. "You," he stepped before her, "I shall wait centuries if need be."

"Well, centuries you shall not need to wait." she sweetly sang then swiftly embraced him, "Only a short time and the wait shall be over."

Aiden sat beside the odd young man named Charley Brewster. His eyes were frozen in a frown and face nearly unreadable. He sat there silently and had heard the most unbelievable tale. A tale that the boy claimed would happen in the far future within the twentieth century. A tale that begun with a glimpse of a coffin and ended in a basement that was within a vampire's lair. Yet, the vampire in that tale, the name was what troubled him the most, Jerry Dandridge.

"Yeah, so," Charley finished his tale, "Well, there went Dandridge, the sun destroyed him." his eyes stared blankly as he remembered that final moment, "Well, apparently it did more than that because," he blinked and looked to the younger Peter, "Well, here I am, somewhere or sometime. I don't know what the hell happened when that bastard exploded but something did and it brought me here, wherever the fuck I am."

"Hmm," Aiden blinked, his eyes felt dry, "Hmm, that, well, I really not heard anything that remarkable in all my years." He slowly rose up. He lightly tapped the tip of his finger against his chin as his mind wove through the boy's truly peculiar story. "Yet, I have read much," he spoke and turned to the side and looked to the troubled boy, "And throughout the night, I read more and more. So many myths and legends surround creatures such as you have described."

Charley looked to the familiar but more youthful face of Aiden's. There was something so calming about that familiarity. Though he didn't know where he was or what brought him there or how he was going to get back, just having that glimpse of Peter Vincent through the younger appearance of Aiden's made it seem less hopeless. "Do you believe me?" he asked, knew what it had taken to convince Peter.

"Well," Aiden stumbled a bit on his words, wasn't entirely certain, "Well, Charley, I believe that you believe and at this moment it shall be sufficient enough for I to help you." He stepped up to the boy and stated, "You must understand that the Jerry Dandridge of your time be not the same in this time."

Charley gave a nod then lowered his eyes and commented, "It's hard not seeing the vampire when I see him."

"Aye, that I understand." Aiden said and rested a hand on Charley's slumped shoulder, "Lord Dandridge is but a gracious man. A fine Lord and nothing as the monster you have described." he again sat down beside Charley, "Lad, you saw yourself that he walked in daylight, your monster cannot."

"That's what I don't get." Charley commented and looked to Aiden, "Is this before it happened? Where I am, is this before he became a vampire?"

Aiden's eyes shifted in thought then stated, "That must be, for he is not your monster at this moment."

Charley looked forward, his mind churned with reasons why he was there. "Vampires are possible, I know that." he spoke the reasons, "And what says time travel ain't possible?" his eyes shifted erratically in thought, "Maybe I'm here for a reason, has to be. Maybe," he looked to Aiden believing he had figured it all out, "Yeah, I'm supposed to stop him from becoming a vampire, either that I'm supposed to kill when it happens."

"Oh," Aiden startled a bit, "Oh, lad, do not go speaking of such things. Do not even keep that thought of killing the Lord." he pointed at the boy and waved his finger in scold, "That just might lead to your own demise. Not highly recommended, Charley."

"Okay, god." Charley shook his head, "Well, we just have to figure out how it happened and stop it. Then maybe I'll get my ass back where I belong that none of that shit ever happened."

"Um, we?" Aiden nervously questioned.

Charley slowly turned his head and looked to Aiden. Yes, too many similarities, for the cowardly lion was showing himself right before his eyes.

**_(Author)_**

**_Okay, now we're getting somewhere! Hope y'all didn't mind the filler about Thea and Tayte. Well, more Twist of Fate to come. And what will happen once Regine returns? You had a glimpse of the outcome of Jerry's doomed relationship with Thea in The Twins. So, where is this time traveling ride gonna lead us? Just you wait and read... *wink-wink* Vendehla... sorry I've been spelling your name wrong! :D_**

**_FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**FRIGHT NIGHT 1985**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Seven

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

"How in the hell do you guys wear all this?" Charley questioned as he spent quite a bit of time trying to get dressed in something more time appropriate but he refused to go without his underwear. He finished with putting on the traditional 17th century waistcoat which he thought was a weirdly made vest. He certainly felt out of his element, as if he were stuck doing some dopey role in a high school play.

"A bit loose hence the Lord is taller." Aiden commented as he stood near Charley with a pair of buckled gentleman's shoes outreached.

"I can't believe this," Charley whined then snatched the shoes from Aiden's hand, "I'm wearing his damned clothes."

"Ah, lad," Aiden spoke giving Charley that familiar wide eyed look, "Remember you must, the Lord not be the Jerry Dandridge you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Charley groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed and worked his feet in the black leather buckle shoes. His eyes frowned looking at the white stockings covering his calves then again groaned, "Seriously, do I really have wear these damned sock things?"

Aiden shifted and gave Charley a nod, "My boy, you cannot go strolling amongst the locals dressed as you were. Now you shall fit in, well, somewhat. Your manner of speaking is quite offensive and nearly ill educated sounding."

Charley looked to Aiden in surprise, "Well, all you talk like a bunch of fruits."

"Fruits?" Aiden frowned in confusion, "Fruits speak in your time?"

Charley rolled his eyes and stood up then mumbled, "Yeah, you call me uneducated."

"What was that?" Aiden asked.

"Never mind," Charley said and shook his head, "So what now?"

Aiden smiled, "You and I shall go the village back to my play of stay and together we shall put our heads together and see what else my many books offer."

Charley's shoulders slumped then he tossed his hands up and commented, "Great, getting my ass sent back centuries doesn't excuse me from damned homework."

Aiden shrugged then stated, "It shall be a start of many discoveries."

"Yeah, whatever," Charley snatched up the overcoat from the bed, "Let's get going. The sooner we figure this out then maybe I'll find my way back where I belong."

"Aye," Aiden gave an agreeing nod.

"Just hope I don't have to go through more vampire bull." Charley grumbled and headed for the door.

"Aye," Aiden nervously swallowed, "My sentiments exactly." He hurried to follow the young man.

Charley walked with Aiden through the corridors. He was somewhat amazed by the grandeur of everything around him. Apparently the vampire Jerry Dandridge came from some pretty wealthy roots by the look of everything he passed. He had a sense that Aiden was somewhat lost but had no choice but to tag along. He fiddled and fidgeted, felt slightly strangled and uncomfortable with the frilled high collar. Wow, he thought, he was wearing 17th century Jerry Dandridge's clothes. He slightly shuddered.

Aiden paused at a junction in the corridor. He looked right then left to make a decision which direction he should go. "If there be a good time for a servant, this be it." he commented then shrugged and took the left turn.

"Do you have any clue where the hell you're going?" Charley asked while tugging on the collar.

"It be just a manor," Aiden commented, "A quite large one but there be an end somewhere."

Charley rolled his eyes then sarcastically huffed, "What a tour guide you are. You think you'll find your way back to the village without getting us lost."

Aiden paused and turned and grimaced at the boy, "A wide open space is much easier to navigate than an enclosed manor."

Charley's face twisted with confusion, that statement made no sense. He shook his head and stepped passed Aiden. "If I can find my way around Rancho Corvallis High," he confidently stated, "I can find my way through a big house."

"Have at it, my good lad!" Aiden quipped, "I do pray they will send the dogs hence we get further lost."

"Can't do much worse than you." Charley grumbled and turned to the right.

Charley managed to find he and Aiden's way to the grand staircase. Down the stairs they walked. A rush of feet echoed in the grand foray. Charley skidded to a stop halfway down the moment he saw Jerry making his way to the front entrance. It was greatly unsettling for him to see that man though he knew it was the man Jerry Dandridge not the vampire.

Lawrence immediately opened both doors as Jerry approached. Numerous servants rushed behind Jerry as he made his way out of the manor. Across his lips was a broad smile and his large eyes focused on the carriage before stairs of the grand manor. One of the servants rushed passed and hurried to open the carriage door and lower the steps.

Jerry halted directly before the carriage step and within a moments there was his lovely sister's face. Three days had passed and as predicted his beloved sister and only sibling returned to their English family estate. He graciously offered his hand and assisted Regine from within the carriage. "Welcome home, my dear Sister." he sang then the moment she stepped off the carriage he eagerly embraced her. Nearly five years they hadn't seen one another, she was his only living immediate family member and how he loved her.

Regine smiled, her full lips so similar to her brother's. Her eyes also shared the same dark rich brown color and large shape. There was no doubt they were brother and sister. "Oh how I have missed you!" she chimed with her arms tightly embraced around her brother, "Far too long, Brother, far too long!"

"Aye but now you are home, where you belong." Jerry gratefully said then leaned back and looked to the carriage, "And Kristof?"

Regine sighed, "Not with me."

Jerry frowned and looked to Regine, "And why?"

Regine shook her head and explained, "Yolanda is why. Kristof and I parted ways before the ship and went to retrieve Yolanda."

Jerry hated the mentioning of that particular woman's name. He took a calming breath then inquired, "She be returning with him?"

"Aye," Regine sighed, there was one point she and Yolanda were dear friends but upon her marriage to Kristof and Jerry's refusal of marriage, the friendship shattered.

"Why had you not mentioned this in your letter?" Jerry quickly asked as the servants collected Regine's belongings.

"I had not known then." Regine stated then elaborated, "Just before we left Hungary, Yolanda sent message and requested Kristof to fetch her from wherever it is she had gone."

Jerry frustratingly huffed.

Regine recognized her brother's frustration and understood. "Sorry, I truly am." she apologized, "She be Kristof's sister and for that she has rights to join us here. I had not expected this but nothing cannot be done."

Jerry took a breath and glanced to the entrance, the young strange guest and the doctor stepped out. His eyes frowned for the young man again seemed at odd being in his presence.

Regine looked to where her brother's attention was drawn and frowned in question, didn't recognize neither of the two men. "Who be they?" she questioned aloud.

Aiden stepped up to the brother and sister, assumed the lovely ebony hair woman was the lord's sister Regine. He smiled wide and graciously bowed to the lovely creature. "My Lady, an honor." he sang then rose from the bow and graciously gave a nod, "I am Doctor Aiden McHoolihee the township physician for these passed four years."

"Oh, greetings and a pleasure, Doctor." Regine greeted and made a slight curtsy then she looked to the awkward young man and inquired, "And who might you be?"

Charley looked back and forth from Jerry to Regine, saw the resemblance. "Ah, I'm Charley," he introduced, "Um, yeah, Charley Brewster."

"Oh, well, a pleasure, Charley Brewster." Regine greeted though she found the boy without any true gracious mannerisms upon meeting a lady such a she.

"Young Charley was found nearly blind a few days ago." Jerry spoke up as he closely watched the young man who kept glancing at him somewhat fearfully, "As you see, he has recovered from what might have ailed him."

"Aye," Regine nodded and frowned in response to how the young man kept eyeing her brother. She looked to her brother who was also oddly eyeing the boy.

"I do hate to be rude," Aiden spoke up, "The lad and I are taking in some fresh air and perhaps show him the village."

"Hmm," Jerry hummed suspiciously, more so suspicious of the boy, "Very well then." he gave a courteous nod, "Be safe and perhaps, Charley, you might inform the good doctor from hence you came, hmm?"

Charley nodded and gave a simple, "Sure."

Aiden frowned a little then broadened his smile and chimed, "Good day then, again, my Lady, a pleasure to finally meet the beloved sister of Lord Dandridge." He again graciously bowed then snatched Charley by the sleeve of the overcoat.

"Aye." Regine awkwardly smiled and watched Aiden jerk the boy with him. She leaned closer to her brother and whispered, "The boy be strange, had he perhaps fallen on his head?"

Jerry hardily laughed in response to his sister's question then brought his arm around her and escorted her toward the entrance. "That, my dear Sister, is but another mystery concerning the boy." he commented.

Thea sat silently in her private chamber. She sat on the edge of the bed with her eyes focused on the lovely emerald ring tucked on her finger. The passed few days were somewhat indifferent. She hadn't done as Jerry said, she continued doing as she had every day for all those years being a servant for the household. That day Regine arrived after five years but what she assumed would happen upon the sister's return hadn't. Jerry had not announced their engagement.

She had went through the day and continued as normal which was she as one of many servants. Yes, it was pleasant reuniting with the lovely Lady Regine. Always they had a type of friendship and pleasantries and embraces were shared. Yet, what was bothersome was Jerry's awkwardness or perhaps an unusual indifference.

The three days before Regine's anticipated return the household made certain the lady's return would be pleasant and her room cleaned top to bottom to her liking. But, in those three days there was not one visit or moment alone with Jerry which bothered Thea. Had she assumed too much when that gold band was placed on her finger? Perhaps their little disagreement about what was appropriate and inappropriate before marriage had caused a slight rift?

She dropped her hand and looked forward.

Everyone was occupied in one way or another. Tayte was her typical bossy self barking orders here and there. Thea disliked the distance between she and Tayte because in that moment she had no sister to tell her worries. The other staff were hustled throughout the manor for three days preparing for Regine's return. She no longer had the boy Charley to tend to, he was still off with Aiden. And there she was alone in her lonely chamber pondering about more uncertainties that arisen within those three days.

Was she wrong to have denied Jerry, again? Was it wrong what he wished to happen? They were now, well, unofficially engaged. The engagement would not become official until it was known to Regine and others. Yes, she loved him as she claimed, with her whole heart and soul. What was wrong with expressing that love? How could it be wrong to wish to share that love completely now that they were engaged? Perhaps she was too harsh in denying him.

She deeply sighed then rose up from the bed.

She had already dressed for bed. The manor was silent, even the typical evening ruckus from the servants was vacant. She lifted and removed the cotton nightgown then grabbed the thick and quilted robe.

"I can't read any of this!" Charley whined with his eyes staring down at the pages of one of many thick books that were clustered throughout Aiden's room, "It's like English but then it's like, well, not." he lifted the book and turned it sideways then straight up, "I can make out some of this but everything else..." he looked across the small room at Aiden, "You got a dictionary or something?"

"Do your best, lad." Aiden commented as he flipped the page of the text set before on his cluttered desk, "Our speediness will beneficial in this peculiar situation." He licked his fingertip and again flipped another page, his eyes easily moved over the page.

Charley huffed with his mouth awkward twisted in a grimace. He lowered the book against his lap and stared down at the old English. "What the hell are we looking for anyways?" he asked, not really desiring to continue reading crap he couldn't remotely understand, "We need to figure out who turned Dandridge. I already know what he became." he continued to frown then his mind trailed back, or what it forward, into those events that resulted in his entrance into wherever he was.

Charley leaned slouched with his elbows rested down against the book. He wondered what happened after he vanished. Had Amy been saved? "Amy," he softly spoke her name then sighed. It was his fault what happened. If he hadn't been so damned nosy, curious why he saw a damned coffin then nothing would have happened to Amy or Ed.

"Damn, poor Ed." Charley groaned and his head somewhat dropped in shame. He and Ed were friends since elementary school, two huge Peter Vincent fanatics. Yet, the moment girls came into the picture, especially Amy, he went a whole other direction practically leaving Ed behind. Ed's awkwardness and status as the horror geek made him a likely candidate to assist in Dandridge's scheme to kill him. So many lives were screwed up because of him and his need to prove his neighbor was one of the undead sucking the lives out of local prostitutes. His hands slapped over his face and he ground the heels into eyes.

Aiden stared at poor Charley. There had to be truth to the lad's story, no one could be riddled with that much emotion if it were not. He rose up out of the chair and stepped the short distance where Charley sat slumped in on the edge of the small bed.

"My dear boy," Aiden spoke and rested a hand on Charley's slumped shoulder, "We shall find a way." he tried his best to sound confident, "There must be a way for you are before me and not where you had come from. This world is full of unexplainable mysteries and at this moment you are one of them."

Charley lifted his head and looked up at Aiden's kind face and concerned eyes that were just like Peter's. He forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah, we'll find a way, we have to."

Aiden nodded and smiled, "Then we shall, Charley."

_**(Author)**_

_**Well, yeah, not much here in this chapter. Well, okay it did introduce us to the infamous Regine who is quite the opposite of her future vampire self, hmm? A little humor tid bits with Peter and Charley. What's next? Well, a little smexy time with Jerry Dandridge I think is in order, don't ya agree with an added homage to a particular scene in the movie... Hint: Jerry was dirty dancing way before Mr. Patrick Swayze! **_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**FRIGHT NIGHT 1985**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Eight

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

The manor was dark and deeply quiet which made those silent bare footed steps much more audible. Down the long corridor those bare feet shuffled and brushed against the hem of the dark green robe. A simple soft glow of a candle cast the moving shadow along the corridor walls.

Thea moved as silently as possible along that stretch of corridor. Her breaths were heightened, heard them almost clearly in the silence. She reached those double doors. In one hand she held the candle and in the other a key, an identical copy of the Lord's chamber key. She quietly slipped the key into the lock then very carefully twisted and heard the click. As silently as possible she opened the door enough so she could slip through.

Once inside the large be chamber she blew out the candle. Very quietly she closed the door then turned and faced the direction of the Lord's bed. Her bare feet moved on tiptoes as she silently moved towards the large canopy bed. She had been in that chamber more times to count but that evening she was more nervous and still uncertain about what she was doing. How was she to awaken him or should she?

She slowed her approach, saw through the shadows the distinct shape near the edge of the bed. She continued forward and set the candle atop the bedside table. For moment she stood there and looked down at Jerry as he lay asleep. She couldn't to sleep if she tried for her mind was too confused and filled with concerns. Her hand lifted and again she did her nervous habit, chewed on the tip of her nail while her hazel eyes shifted and scanned his sleeping form as it was draped over by the bed linen.

Again her eyes looked to his face. Such a handsome face, she thought, even in such shadows. Her lips softly grinned while she continued to nervously chew her nail. Any woman, she determined, would be beyond lucky to see such a remarkably handsome face each and every day. Any woman, she decided, would be envious of her for she had been proposed to by him. She slowly nodded, agreed she was most definitely lucky.

She looked to the bedside table then reached down. Her fingers fumbled a bit and retrieved a match from a small matchbox then carefully she lifted the glass vase of the table lantern and quietly set it down. With a quick strike a match was lit then she lit the lantern wick. Very carefully she rested the vase in place and a soft glow illuminated within the chamber. Her eyes shifted and again she smiled upon seeing his handsome face in the light.

Again she nervously chew her nail then pushed herself forward with the uncertainty of her idea. She slightly leaned and rested her hand flat against his partially exposed chest then gently tapped her fingers. He slightly moved, she felt his chest heavily heave against her hand as he took a stirring breath. She tapped her fingertips a bit more then drew her hand back. Her eyes focused on his eyes. Such lovely eyes, she thought, and so expressive. She watched his brow do that slight furrow which accentuated the distinct lines between his brows. She chewed her nail a bit more nervously as his eyes frowned more then started to flutter open.

Jerry slightly blinked against the soft glow of the lantern light. His eyes shifted and looked to Thea who stood beside the bed awkwardly chewing her nail. "Thea," he softly spoke her name and adjusted a little more laying flat on his back then questioned, "Is there something the matter?" he watched her gently shake her head then asked, "What are you doing here?"

She finally dropped her hand then tucked both hands behind her back. She nervously rubbed her lips together then tried to determine an excuse besides the actual truth. "Well," she finally spoke with her eyes awkwardly shifting about, "For three days we had not, well, really spoken to one another and I could not sleep because of concerns."

He adjusted again and propped up on his elbows. He continued to frown and questioned, "And what concerns do you speak?"

"Well," she spoke with a soft and unsure tone, "Concerned I am, that perhaps you might have changed your thoughts about," she paused, uncertain of her own words, "Well, about us."

His frown held firm and he slightly shook his head then questioned, "Why such concerns because of not speaking?"

"I know not," she confessed then found herself again chewing the nail of her right hand finger.

"There be no need of concerns." he said, "And no, my thoughts have not changed." He sat up and studied her nervous demeanor then inquired, "Have your thoughts changed?"

"No they have not." she quickly answered.

"Good," he commented, yet sensed there was more to visit, "That be all?"

She shook her head but quickly switched and nodded.

He slightly grinned then asked, "Well, what else then?"

"I know not." she lied, afraid and nervous.

He titled his head and narrowed his eyes suspiciously then commented, "Aye, you know."

She felt herself about to back away from what were her true reasons for waking him. "Well," she continued her nervous tone and nail chewing then caved to her indecision, "My apologies for waking you."

"Oh, do you dare not." he protested and brought his legs over the side of the bed, "You shall not say there be more then deny and leave."

"My mind changed." she confessed then took a step back.

He huffed then rose up off the bed.

She took another step back then shook her head and stated, "A mistake and I apologize for waking you." She quickly turned but before she stepped her way out of the situation he firmly grabbed her left shoulder. Her face nervously grimaced.

"Thea," he said her name and stepped up behind her.

"Jerry," she softly said his name back.

He brought his other hand against her right shoulder and stepped forward. His fingers lightly brushed against the loose collar of the robe. The right side of his face caressed against the left side of the drape of her chestnut brown hair. "Please," he softly coaxed, "Why had you come to me?" His eyes shifted and took immediate notice there was no glimpse of a nightgown within the wide opening of the wrap of her robe collar. His lips curved into a soft crooked smile, had an idea why she had come.

Her head somewhat bowed and turned to her right. She knew why she had come to him but now felt uncertain. She felt the brush of his fingertips as they curled against the hem of her robe's collar. She forced herself to turn her head, felt him begin to guide back the collar as he gently pressed behind her. Her eyes shifted forward and gently closed. She focused on the sensation of the back of his fingers as they gently grazed across the curve of her shoulders guiding the robe. Her head rested back against him, the heat of his hands molded over the shape of her bared shoulder and tucked beneath the robe. The heat of his hands was felt as they firmly pressed down the length of her arms guiding the removal of the robe.

Bit by bit he felt the heat of her bare skin through the thin material of his nightdress. Her backside was slowly exposed, his hands continued down the length of her arms. Over her hands his moved, the robe dropped to the floor and exposed the entirety of her lovely naked figure. For years he imagined what beauty had hid beneath the layers of undergarments.

His eyes peered down over her shoulder, studied the lovely shapes and tones of her beautiful feminine figure. He felt his own flesh begin to heat from the excitement of finally being allowed to admire her delicately curved figure in all it's natural glory. He subtly entwined his fingers with hers then gathered her arms and embraced her with both their arms. Her deeps breaths were audible in that pure silence, felt the heave of her chest and studied the gentle motion of her exposed breasts.

He turned his head ever so slightly and grazed his lips against the side of her softly flushed face, felt the distinct heat. He held her against him, indulged in the warmth of her body. He leaned back slightly, enough to shift and brought the left side of his face against the right of hers. Again he grazed his lips against the sweet softness of her face as she continue to lean back against him in their embrace. So long he wanted to touch her, explore the beauty of her naked form. Yes, there were moments of touching but nothing as remotely intimate as that anticipated moment. His right hand left hers.

With a gentle graze of his fingertips, his hand traced downward along the gently curve of her hip. He lowered his arm at the shoulder, his fingertips traced further down along the outer curve of her slightly trembling thigh. His hand pressed against the soft flesh of her thigh and momentarily lingered to indulge in the smooth feel of her heated flesh then he guided his hand against her inner thigh.

She kept her eyes closed, focused on every new sensation of his bare hand against her bare flesh. Her breaths deepened. Her body felt nearly burning, could feel the actual blushing that seemed to spread from head to toe. Such electric tingles burst from wherever he touched, the subtle graze of his lips and the gentle press of his hand. She heavily sighed the moment his left hand left hers and brushed across the sensitive plump flesh of her breasts. Again she sighed the moment his right hand moved higher against her inner thigh.

His eyes slightly fluttered in response to the release of being free to touch her completely. His lips firmly pressed against the gentle slope of her neck. Over the fullness of her breast his left hand molded, heard her softly moan in response. Higher his right hand continued until again she moaned but with more heightened excitement. Yes, he praised, much more sweeter than actions forced hindered by layers of clothing, nothing now but flesh on flesh.

Her neck arched to the side as she fell further under his physical spell. His lips firmly suckled and tasted the side of her neck as his hands worked wondrously the heightened sensitivities of her body. Her right arm lifted and brought her hand back against the thick black length of his hair. Her head turned until finally their eyes met then their lips. Her body responded eagerly to his touches that ignited all new pleasures over every inch of her.

He stepped back, his hands and arms slid from her body. As he stepped further back his eyes scanned down the wondrous beauty of her softly illuminated body. Those heavenly details of her backside he embedded into his memories. Every subtlety that created the perfection of her beautifully endowed curves from the valley along the center of her back down to the outward roundness of her rear and along her perfectly shaped thighs. His eyes lifted, took in those details in reverse and looked to her just as she turned to the side. Again his eyes studied, her lovely profile, the outward curve of her breasts and the small of her stomach. Beauty at it's most purest, he praised in thought as a satisfied smile formed over his lips.

He lifted his right hand, reached out to her. He watched closely as she turned and faced him. Again he couldn't resist taking in every inch of her blessed beauty. She stepped forward motioning her lovely curves and reached her left hand towards his. Their fingertips touched, she took another step forward and their fingers entwined. He guided her forward and firmly brought her against him. His eyes penetrated into hers. He guided her arm around his neck as his left hand firmly slid against the small of her waist then shifted down molding downward over the outward round of her rear then nudged her even firmer against him.

She became lost within the depths of his beautifully dark eyes. Her body trembled and gently shuddered as he grazed his right hand along the shape of her arm. His fingertips traced down the shape of her side and soon both his hands were firm against her rear and held her against him. Her hand wove within the thickness of his richly black hair and urged him to kiss her. She again desired the feel of his full mouth against hers, knew the wonders when his touch and kisses were combined. Her breath was held the moment his lips deeply kissed hers, again she willingly allowed herself consumed.

He firmly caressed his hands into the soft yet supple flesh of her rear then dragged his fingertips firmly combed upward over the curve of her back. He savored each of her physical responses, the subtle trembles of excitement, the deep heaves of her chest pressing her breasts against him, and that slight eagerness about her hips. Her lovely hums, sighs, and soft moans enticed him further. His hands moved to the curve of her shoulders then slid and embraced the sides of her neck. Deeper his kiss became, tasted her lips and each of her heated and heavy breaths. Then he was somewhat taken by surprise.

Her lips suckled from his lips and eagerly pressed against his chin. Her hands gripped his loose and undone collar then kissed and suckled from his chin. Down she pressed kiss after kiss, along the strain of his throat, the dip centered between his collarbones then against his the exposed portion of his chest. Her hands trailed down against his chest as she slowly crouched. Her fingers started to gather the hem of his nightdress. Her eyes opened and shifted up as her head tilted back.

He looked down at her, there was a bit more fire about her which was quite refreshing and pleasant. His lips again softly grinned and he watched her too form a very beautiful grin across her full lips. His grin broadened the moment he felt her heated hands against his bare skin beneath the drape of the nightdress. Her hands slide upward against his thighs raising the hem then upward she rose. He reached behind his shoulders and gathered up the nightdress and swiftly removed it and dropped it to the floor.

Her hands pressed flat against his bare chest and slid upward forming her fingers over the curve of his shoulders. Her eyes eagerly studied the lust and desire radiated throughout every expressive detail of his handsome features. Her hands slid and moved her fingertips to his chin then very lightly her fingertips traced those very distinct lines about the corners of his naturally slanted full mouth. She loved every detail that created his unique features, even the tense lines between his dark brows.

"I love you." she spoke within a whispery breath, "Oh, I truly do love you."

His lips softened into a gentle smile as his eyes studied the beauty of her stunning face. Her large angelic hazel eyes expressed the truth of her words just as they always had. It was her eyes that he truly first noticed when he woke from his illness. An angels eyes filled with the purest of sweetness, caring, and, now, undoubted love.

His hands lifted and gently moved over hers as her fingertips lightly rested against the shape of his jaw. "Aye, and I undoubtedly love you, my angel." he said with softness, "You are my angel, my savior, and my love and not a single soul or being could hinder me of those truths." He again pressed his lips against hers and her arms quickly embraced around his neck then his arms swiftly moved around her and raised her off her feet.

With a shift in his footing he turned then guided her down against the bed. Their kiss heightened in passion. His left hand first gathered her right hand, swiftly entwined their fingers then brought her arm down against the bed. Swiftly both her arms were brought down against the bed, their fingers entwined. He slightly lifted from the kiss and his eyes focused within hers. His eyes were tensed with focus in study of that anticipated moment. He gently motioned and listened to her gasp, saw the slight gape of her lips and her eyes softly flinch. Again another gentle motion and again she gasped with a soft whine. He felt her body's eager instinct and again he motioned but deeper.

The wonders of the purest moment of complete surrender to the beautiful physical expression of undoubted love. The sweetness of her virtue given only to him. Her every response, vocally and physically, done in honor of giving to him the most beautiful gift in show of true love. There was more pleasure to be had when that precious and intimate act was committed out of love. Miraculous were those natural instincts, their bodies became in sync in the rhythm of that act of proving their love in the highest form of intimacy. The further that beautiful act continued the more wondrous were her responses, vocally and physically. The more passionately their bodies moved in rhythm the more intense grew those responses.

Their hands released and again their lips came together just as the moment escalated with intensity and passion. His left arm moved beneath her neck and firmly his hand embraced her left shoulder and the kiss was deepened. His right hand swiftly explored her fiercely trembling and sweat dampened body. His every firm touch sent her body into further trembles and orchestrated muffled whines as their lips were inseparable. Higher and higher he guided them both towards that moment of beautiful euphoric completion. And with held breaths that synchronized completion exploded far beyond expectation as their bodies were nearly inseparable.

They released their held breaths the moment their lips separated just a mere inch. Both their bodies trembled and they looked into each others eyes. The depth of their love nearly glowed within their locked gaze.

"I love you," he heavily breathed and within his brown eyes read vibrantly the true depths of his love for her. He had never thought love would be his again to feel. He never thought his heart could ever beat for another as it did in that moment for her. Though sad, he realized right then that his love for her surpassed the other love he once felt. She was everything to him and he knew that there was no other that could make him feel as complete as he did in that very defining moment.

Her eyes studied his and saw for the first time a glisten of emotional tears. Her lips formed a gentle smile. Yes, he truly loved her and, yes, she truly loved him. "I love you." she whispered, "Aye, I most certainly do love you." She brought her arm around him and pressed her hand against the back of his hair. She was content as he eagerly embraced her with his face buried against the side of her neck.

Her eyes closed and a single tear trailed from the corner and she whispered, "Aye, I do love you."

And from that evening gave way a new level of Jerry and Thea's passionate romance. The ring remained on her finger but the announcement still was delayed. Yet, they knew what they were to one another and no confirmation was needed. Their every moment alone became a heightened expression of their love. Thea's willingness to move beyond where they had been for five years had triggered a higher level of Jerry's lust for her which was practically taken notice by every member of the household with exception to the returned sister who seemed oblivious. And amongst those noticing members was Tayte who angrily stood watch to what she felt would be her sister's downfall into devastation.

Yet, a wicked path of a destructive nature brewed in direction of the Dandridge estate with its Lord as the full on target. A darkness grew in the farthest horizon aimed to consume the light that currently surrounded the lives of those within the Dandridge estate. A darkness witnessed only by the one individual that recently became part of that sprawling estate by accident or by fate but witnessed in another time, Charley Brewster.

**_(Author)_**

**_DUN-DUN-DUN! Yep, the darkest of times are but upon us, folks! Oh, what did y'all think of that Jerry smexy time? Hmm, what is somewhat reminiscent to Amy and Dandridge's oh scandalous dirty dance sequence... Huh? So had Jerry used inspiration from his moment with Thea when seducing Amy? Hmm? Could be! *wink-wink* Okay, Vendehla and I shall continue putting out Fright Night fat heads together as this story continues to brew. _**

**_FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fright Night (1985)**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Nine

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

The carriage rolled along the lengthy path that led to the estate manor. The sun was nearly set in the horizon, shades of brilliant oranges, pinks and purples glazed the sky. The carriage slowed as it was guided into a turn by two harnessed steeds. Before the sprawling grand manor the carriage rolled to a stop.

The manor doors opened and from the inside rushed Regine, days of time had passed and her wait to be again united with her beloved Kristof finally came. Dressed in crimson she moved towards the carriage with a smile of pure excitement. Her large brown eyes focused as the carriage door was opened by the driver and the steps lowered. She excitedly approached, how she missed the handsome face of her husband's. Then the moment finally came as Kristof stepped down from the carriage.

Regine briefly paused, immediately there seemed something odd about her husband for he hadn't reacted as expected. She slowed her approach while focused on her husband who was more content to assisting the second passenger from the carriage. Her eyes shifted the very moment her sister in law emerged with assistance from Kristof. She stopped her approach.

Yolanda, the sister to Kristof, sister by marriage to Regine and once the intended to Lord Jerry Dandridge, stepped down from the carriage with her hand rested in her brother's. Her nearly black eyes peered forward at the expression over her brother's very beautiful wife's face. It had been a year since the sisters by marriage had seen one another and it was apparent that Regine was somewhat surprised by what she saw.

Regine finally pushed forward and forced a smile over her full mouth. Her eyes slightly frowned, nearly as expressive as her brothers. The Yolanda she saw before her seemed much different than the woman she last seen. The woman she last saw was less radiant and barely held herself with a strong grace but now it seemed Yolanda had strangely blossomed with confidence which also illuminated her obvious beauty to a whole other light.

"Regine," Yolanda sang with a nearly condescending tone, "Sister." She moved passed Kristof and strolled towards Regine opening her arms. "A long year it has been, dear Regine." she continued to sing with her Hungarian accent prominent, "You look positively lovely as ever." She stopped then rested her hands on Regine's shoulders and leaned and pressed a kiss against each of Regine's cheeks.

"Aye," Regine said with as much pleasantry as possible, "And you," she looked to Yolanda's face the moment the woman leaned back, "Aye, you look well, Yolanda."

"Aye, I be very well, thank you." Yolanda charmingly sang with a smile that was less sweet and more so devious, "Yet," she deceptively tilted her head with sweetness, "I had hoped upon our reunion that you, sweet sister, would be with child."

Regine held her breath, read a blatant jab against her inability to conceive. She swallowed and released her breath then replied, "No, not as of yet but there be hope."

"Oh, aye," Yolanda chimed, "Hope you should not lose."

Regine nodded then shifted her eyes to Kristof and genuinely smiled. "Husband," she sang then stepped to the side and eagerly embraced her husband yet his embrace seemed oddly reluctant, "Missed you so, I have, Kristof."

"Aye," Kristof spoke but almost drolly, "I have missed you."

Regine immediately heard the oddness about Kristof's tone. She took a step back, held her sweet smile and glanced to Yolanda who continued to beam with a type of smugness. "Please, come inside." she urged and took her husband's hand, "You have arrived in time to dine."

Jerry heard the arrival of Kristof but the arrival of Yolanda was not as eagerly desired. He sat at the head of the large dining table, reluctant to lay eyes on the woman who had nearly became violent in the past when rejected for marriage. He held his eyes closed and heard the sound of their footsteps approaching.

Jerry wasn't alone at the table, that evening Aiden and Charley attended though Charley was less eager to share the table with the mortal version of his monster. When the group of three arrived to the dining room entrance, all three men rose from their seats, well Charley had to be encouraged by Aiden with a little tug of the sleeve.

Regine entered the dining with a tight hold of Kristof's hand. Behind Regine of course was her husband followed by Yolanda.

Yolanda entered last and immediately her eyes went Jerry's direction. Across her lips formed a nearly callous grin. Yes, it had been several years she last seen him but those years were quite kind and seemed to enhance his handsome features. She held her grin and followed her brother who was kindly greeted by Jerry but the moment she stepped before the Lord it became apparent his feelings towards her hadn't change. Her grin faded.

Jerry wouldn't directly look at Yolanda and he simply greeted, "Yolanda, welcome." then he took his seat at the head of the table and urged, "Please, be seated."

Yolanda started to fume inside. She half expected a more respectful greeting. She clenched her jaw then turned and went to the nearest empty chair just on the other side of her brother. She sat down and glanced over at the two strangers, a sandy brown hair man and an obvious teenaged young man.

"Kristof, Yolanda," Jerry spoke up, avoided any eye contact with Yolanda, "Please meet our guests," he lifted his hand and gestured to the two occupying the table at his right, "Doctor Aiden McHoolihee and young Charley Brewster."

"A pleasure," Aiden cheerfully greeted with a big smile and graciously nodded to siblings Kristof and Yolanda.

"Hi," Charley greeted, felt really awkward and uncomfortable. His eyes somewhat focused on the obvious beauty named Yolanda. His eyes slightly frowned, Yolanda sat with a glare aimed at Jerry, her eyes a blackish brown as they peered passed her sibling and Regine. He easily picked up definite tension of some kind between Jerry and Yolanda. He sat curiously shifting his eyes back and forth from Jerry to Yolanda then back again.

For days Charley and Aiden had tirelessly gone through every known text within Aiden's cramped living quarters but nothing truly explained poor Charley's circumstances. Yes they found many fabled tales of creatures similar to the one that Jerry Dandridge undoubtedly became. Charley knew he was placed there for a purpose and that the particular moment in Dandridge's mortal life which he determined was near the time the man became the monster who eventually became his boogieman. Yet, he wasn't certain if he was there to stop the monster from being made or again destroy the monster.

Charley's eyes momentarily froze on Jerry. There was no true way to describe his difficulty from not seeing the monster that mortal man would become. That particular evening, the unwanted visit from the neighboring monster, instilled that fear and his reluctance to truly make any real attempt to know the mortal man. Those nightmarish images haunt him and became more so each time he looked upon what would become a handsome mask disguising the true face of the monster within which he reluctantly had come face to face with more times than enough.

Charley again scanned passed Regine and Kristof and looked to Yolanda. His eyes slightly frowned as his mind twirled about ideas. Yeah, there were times that his twirling of thoughts and idea nearly got him killed but they were dead on. Something inside him, that nagging suspicion told him that quite possibly the truth of how Dandridge became the immortal monster was sitting almost directly across from him. There hadn't been not a single person in that manor since his arrival that gave any suspicion of their possible involvement in the creation of his nightmare, not until that beautiful mature beauty stepped into the manor.

Charley flinched the moment Yolanda darted her eyes directly at him. His eyes dropped and aimed at the empty setting before. Yeah, he agreed silently to himself, there was something definitely off about that woman.

"Shall we." Jerry spoke up, tired of the silence, then quickly grabbed the silver bell beside his table setting and rang for dinner to be delivered.

From another entrance the servants emerged carrying the trays containing the first course. Amongst them was Tayte and Thea.

Though Jerry had requested Thea to desist continuing her servant ways, she saw no reason to for their engagement had not yet been made known to the others. She made certain it was her who served the Lord his dinner, the emerald ring still rested on her finger. Her smile was as always bright and warming as she stood beside Tayte at the buffet properly putting together the Lord's plate.

Tayte firstly paid no mind as she too prepared a plate for Aiden and Charley. Her eyes caught glimpse of something never seen worn by Thea before. Her eyes froze and focused on what was a never before seen ring glistening with an impressive emerald. Her eyes slowly shifted and looked to the smiling profile of her sister's identical face. In a quick turn of her head she looked to the Lord then returned her eyes back to Thea and last the ring. Her mind quickly fumbled a bit, the ring looked familiar, she had seen it before but where? Then it struck her and the face drained of expression as her eyes grew wide. Yes, she had seen that ring which was immortalized in a portrait of the first Lady of the manor, the mother of both Regine and Jerry.

From the corner of her eyes, Thea caught sight of Tayte's drained expression. Her head slowly turned and eyes frowned in question. Tayte's eyes finally looked directly into hers and immediately she knew that her twin sibling had come to a realization. She swiftly looked away, grabbed the prepared plate and left the buffet. Her heart nervously pounded, imagined what words would soon to be angrily given the moment she and her sister were alone.

Thea forced a smile, desperate to push back her concerns about Tayte. She approached the table.

Jerry could feel Yolanda's glare. How he wished she hadn't come. He dreaded what fits would eventually ignite, rages he once experienced when he rejected Yolanda's eager advances and determination to again be his intended. He had no desire to again be put through Yolanda's tyrant spells of delusional outbursts where she proclaimed she was always his rightful intended. The last time he came face to face with the fury she displayed she was immediately afterwards sent back to war torn Hungary but not without her claims that she would become his wife or consequences of an unknown manner would follow.

Jerry was taken from his thoughts. His eyes looked to the hand that lowered the plate before him, his mother's emerald ring gave a type of twinkle in the chandelier lighting. His lips curved into a soft smile, a decision was made as if beckoned by the ring and its great symbolism.

Jerry quickly snatched hold of Thea's wrist. His eyes shifted upward and looked up at her questioning expression. His smile broadened then he said, "No."

Thea continued to question Jerry with her frowned eyes though she maintained her smile.

Tayte froze just as she set down both Aiden and Charley's plate before them. Her eyes were wide as they focused on what was about to happen at the head of the lengthy dining room table.

Regine looked troubled as she leaned a bit forward at her brother. Her eyes make a quick look where her brother gripped Thea's wrist and immediately recognized the emerald ring. Her lips slightly parted with surprise and eyes quickly looked to her brother's face, the smile across his lips and the manner his eyes looked up at Thea blatantly spelled out something unexpected and troublesome.

Yolanda too saw the unexpected throughout Jerry's expression. Her lips firmly pressed together and eyes grew wider with that bitterness brewing more and more inside her. Her brow tensely furrowed as her fingers twisted and curled rested against her lap and clenched fistfuls of satin skirting. Her breaths grew erratic as the tension of her building rage violently brewed behind her black wide eyes.

"Is something the matter, My Lord?" Thea calmly asked and maintained her sweet tone.

Jerry slowly shook his head then slid back the chair and rose up while his hand held Thea's wrist. Now was the time, he would thwart any of Yolanda's delusions, reveal to his sister and everyone the truth behind he and Thea, and finally he would complete his own happiness. He finally spoke with his eyes focused within Thea's, "No more, you shall not serve another again from this moment on."

Regine didn't want to believe what she was witnessing and obliviously asked, "You are not terminating Thea's service, are you, Brother?" No, she knew he wasn't but what was witnessed right then shouldn't happen.

Jerry again slowly shook his head, his smile unhindered. His grip around Thea's wrist loosened then his hand embraced hers. His eyes shifted and looked to his sister's confused and troubled expression. "Aye, Thea's service is no longer needed." he replied, "For she is no longer a servant, she is my fiance and shall soon be my wife."

Thea's jaw dropped with her eyes wide. That was more than unexpected.

"What?" Regine questioned in disbelief then nervously laughed, "You cannot be serious."

Jerry's expression became serious upon his sister's comment then firmly stated, "Aye, never have I been more serious than the current moment, Sister."

"Jerry," Regine stammered a bit then cleared her throat, "Aye, Thea is a lovely woman but you cannot marry her."

"Why not?" Jerry quickly asked, disapproved of his sister's almost snobbish perspective.

Regine again nervously laughed, "Brother, she is but a servant that is why not. She is not, well, like us."

Thea quickly looked to Regine. After all these years she had thought she and Regine had a decent friendship but right then it was clearly announced what Regine truly thought. Her fear of Regine's denial of a blessing was made real. She looked to Jerry and quickly shook her head then softly spoke up, "Perhaps now is not the best of time."

Jerry looked to Thea and firmly stated, "There is no time like the present." he again looked to his sister, "My dear Sister, I had married once out of responsibility and obligation to our family and, aye, I dearly loved my wife but," his eyes again turned to Thea, "I wish to marry out of love, not responsibility or obligation, simply to marry out of true love." He watched the brightness again show within Thea's eyes in response to his desire.

Jerry lifted his left hand and gently cupped it against the side of Thea's sweetly beautiful face. "Aye, I have known love," he confessed, "Yet, not until you, Thea, had I known the purest of love. Our love is a love that was given time to become what it has but," his smile softened more as his thumb lightly grazed against her cheek, "Our love will not be whole until the moment you are my wife."

Regine was speechless. Yes, it was obvious in deed that there was nothing but love reflected with her brother's eyes for Thea but how could she approve such an inappropriate match? No, she wouldn't prefer him to wed Yolanda but a woman of society should be his choice not an orphan who knew only a life of servitude. "No," she suddenly protested.

Yolanda smirked, her eyes shifted to Regine, saw the disapproving grimace about the Lord's sister's face. Again she looked to Jerry, sensed the conflict beginning to brew which only benefited her purpose and goal. Her fists loosened their tension.

Jerry did not alleviate his eyes from Thea's upon Regine spoken protest. "It matters not," he stated but not just for Regine, mainly for Thea, "As I promised, it matters not anyone's approval."

With a little gentle pull Jerry guided Thea closer and kept his eyes deep within hers then confidently proclaimed, "All that matters is that you love me and I love you. No blessings or approval from others will not prevent us from being complete." the love in Thea's eyes was all he needed, desired, and ever truly wanted in his life, "We shall be married."

Thea genuinely smiled, felt all her concerns and worries towards she and Jerry's relationship fade. Her hand lifted and rested over his against her cheek as the other gently squeezed his. She simply nodded, there were no more words to be spoken for he said all there was needed. She subtly gasped upon him eagerly embracing her before the entire dining room. Her arms tightly embraced around his neck as that smile was bright and filled with contentment. Yes, she deserved the honor of his love and hers given to him in return. Yes, she was more than deserving to be a Lord's wife and his moment of making it clearly and loudly known was the proof she needed. He gave no shame and proudly made the proclamation of his love for her. Her happiness was now in complete bloom.

Tayte stood frozen, inside she knew there was something that would shatter her sister's moment of happiness. Her eyes shifted from the visual of Jerry and Thea's embrace and firstly looked to the horrified grimace of Regine, scanned passed the nearly emotionless Kristof, and stopped on Yolanda. She knew Yolanda's history with Jerry quite well which she now regretted having never informed Thea of. She was the one who cleaned up the broken mess left behind by Yolanda's violent outburst upon Jerry's refusal to wed. She had heard the screamed protests, the multitude of begging and pleading, and most disturbingly, the threats and promises for justice against Jerry's refusal. Her heart ached for Thea and feared the devastation that would befall her sweet and nearly naive twin.

Tayte wasn't the only one who sensed the creeping presence of darkness within the dining room. Charley sat quietly having witnessed a moment of pure humanity from the mortal version of his monster. Perhaps it was a defining moment where he finally realized that the monster he had known once was human with human emotions, a soul. Yet, he knew what that mere mortal man became. He sensed that moment was near, the monster would soon be made and in four hundred years that monster would reap nothing but hell on his life.

Charley witnessed first hand what darkness and pure evil created. His Amy transformed from a sweet and innocent girl into a seductress of pure evil and blood lust and focused solely on killing him in honor of the true monster. Yet, now he realized Jerry wasn't the true monster for the true monster was what created him. He was forced to set aside his fears and thoughts of the dark creature he knew for it was the true monster, the one thing that started it all that had to be destroyed. And with a shift of his eyes he looked to the face of who was likely Jerry the vampire's creator, Yolanda.

It had to be, Charley told himself, she was the likely candidate with obvious motive to seek some type of revenge. It seemed obvious just by the pure hatred emulated through Yolanda's nearly black eyes as they glared at the embracing couple. If he was the true source, the one who saw to Jerry's damnation, then quite possibly Jerry's curse could be prevented. He knew what had to be done but his suspicions had to be confirmed before action could be taken. If he managed to destroy Jerry Dandridge four hundred years in the future, he could quite possibly destroy another source of evil the past that he was currently held prisoner. He slowly nodded in agreement to his determination.

Jerry leaned back from the embrace and took the moment to admire the insurmountable love so beautiful glowing throughout Thea's expression. He softy smiled and cupped her face between his hands. "I love you," he sincerely and undoubtedly stated, "My Angel."

Thea nodded then eagerly proclaimed, "And I love you!"

Jerry sealed that proclamation, his lips gently kissed Thea's.

Yolanda felt it brew inside her, the heights of her rage boiled and boiled and prepared to burst. She tightly clenched her jaw then forced her eyes from the sickening display of love that she believed she be hers not some common household whore. Desperate to maintain composer, she slid back the chair and slowly rose up. Her decision was made and she stepped from behind the table. She lifted her head at the chin, kept her dark eyes from that enraging sight then calmly stated, "Please excuse me," she controlled her breaths then turned to leave but paused upon a voice.

"Please, I shall show you to your room, Lady Yolanda." Tayte quickly volunteered.

Yolanda reluctantly turned her and peered over her shoulder at a face that was identical to the one who stole Jerry's heart. "Very well." she agreed then stormed from the dining room.

Tayte quickly curtsied then rushed around the dining room table. No one was going to ruin her sister's happiness. Though she, just as Regine, thought the union highly improper, she loved Thea and Thea's happiness meant more to her than her own. She rushed out of the dining room and caught up to the obviously fuming Yolanda.

Jerry ended the kiss but stood firmly holding his bride to be. His eyes closely studied hers, eyes of an angel, he praised. Again he gently pressed a kiss against her lips. Perhaps now that his love and intentions were known, the troubles that were Yolanda would disintegrate and be no longer a worry. Now he could look forward into a blissful future with the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. There was more brightness in his future than he had ever thought possible which would finally include children to carry on the Dandridge legacy and name. His life was nearly complete, so he believed.

That completion of Jerry Dandridge's life was the target that glimmered wickedly within Yolanda's eyes as she stormed through the manor being led by a reminder of what was rightfully hers. Her hands fidgeted, fingers flexed and fisted off and on. Her mind gathered every hateful image and scenario that had made up her entire life. She was denied twice the right to marry Lord Jerry Dandridge and was determined that a third would never happen. She waited and prepared far too long to throw her efforts away and determined that evening would begin her retrieval of what she felt was rightfully hers to own, Jerry Dandridge.

Tayte stopped in the corridor and opened the door to the room chosen for Yolanda. She stepped aside and allowed the obviously fuming woman to pass and enter the room. Yet, she would not leave until she made it known that Yolanda would not be permitted to hinder Thea's happiness. She stepped into the room and closed the door.

Yolanda spun around, her black eyes narrowed, then snapped, "You may leave."

"Aye, I shall," Tayte agreed then stated, "But not until it is known that you shall not interfere one bit in my sister's affairs."

"An affair is correct!" Yolanda snapped and stepped up to the stone faced twin, "Your sister be fit only for an affair not marriage. He will not marry her and even you know this."

"No, I do not." Tayte corrected the vile tempered woman, "Was it not apparent his intentions?"

Yolanda glared at Tayte with a face shared with Jerry's servant whore. "It will not happen." she confidently stated for her mission now was to see that it did not.

Tayte refused to back down. Her eyes narrowed and she confessed, "That night I heard your intentions." she crossed her arms over her chest, "It was I who cleaned up after your tantrum when the Lord refused to accept you as his intended. It was I who heard your threats against him." she took a firm foot forward, "Then I cared not but that has changed hence now that my sister be involved. What ever be your wicked intentions towards Lord Dandridge are also aimed towards my sister and that I shall not stand for."

"How dare you!" Yolanda yelled, a servant should never speak to one of higher status in that manner, "You are insolent just as your sister! Would not surprise me if he beds you both!"

Tayte face grew solidly etched with hatred towards the woman before. How could one woman be so hateful and purely spiteful as a spoiled child not having their way? "This be a warning, my lady." she spoke and used disdain, "No harm of any kind, physical or emotional, shall best not come to my sister by the likes of you."

"You dare threatened me?!" Yolanda said with wide and wild eyes.

"Oh I dare and, aye, I did." Tayte spat back then uncrossed her arms and aimed her finger accusingly at the woman, "Let this be also a promise that any harm of any kind befalls my sister, I know where the blame shall lie and that be you."

Yolanda took a step back, her lips twisted into a wicked sneer then she evilly snickered, "Give your threats, warnings and promises, twin sister, but heed mine as well."

"Give them then!" Tayte urged, not fearful of some rotten to the core feeble woman that was delusional with thoughts of grandeur towards a man who preferred a common servant.

"Oh as you have said," Yolanda spoke, her tone nearly hideous with her heightened intentions, "You have already heard my threats, warning and promises that very evening and so continue to take heed of them."

"Aye then, taken." Tayte gave a sharp nod, "As you take heed of mine as well, my lady." she took a step back with her eyes firmly glaring at the woman, "A good evening to you." She turned and left, determined to keep a very watchful eye on the woman left fuming in that grand room.

Yolanda's hands tightened into fists as her head lowered at the chin with her eyes engulfed with the purest of evil. Her lips trembled and sneered as her jaw clenched tightly. Yes, it was time to take what was rightfully hers. Yes, it came the moment she had prepared for all those years since the evening Lord Jerry Dandridge blatantly turned her away. For years she prepared and thought every waking moment of the very moment she would carry out her promised threats.

"And tonight shall begin when his world comes crumbling down." Yolanda stated under a lowly grumbled tone followed by a nearly insane laugh, "The darkness comes for you, my Jerry, and it shall swallow you whole and it shall be only me in that darkness with you." She again laughed and turned to prepare the beginnings of the end of Jerry Dandridge's precious world.

_**(Author)**_

_**Okay, next chapter will be a continence of Chapter Nine, take place the same evening and likely will be a little shorter in preparation for Chapter Eleven. Hope y'all enjoying this! A definite pleasure writing this lovely work of Fright Night history taken from my and Vendehla's combined imaginations! Oh, and I would love to announce the chosen theme song for this fan fiction is the amazing song Stay covered by Cradle of Filth! Check it out.. I think it has the inspirational tones just for this particular project!**_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fright Night (1985)**

Twist Of Fate

Chapter Ten

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

"Yeah, it's gotta be her!" Charley stated to Aiden as he paced the floor of one of many sitting rooms throughout the manor.

"And what has brought you to this conclusion?" Aiden asked as he sat on the settee with his eyes following Charley's back and forth pacing.

"Well," Charley paused his pacing then stated, "Something is telling me it has to be her." he looked to Aiden, "I knew what I saw back home and I see it in her. Maybe she ain't exactly a vampire but there is something damned off about that chick."

"How can you truly be certain of this, Charley?" Aiden questioned, uncomfortable about accusing a lady such as Yolanda of being the root to the evil Charley claimed Jerry became, "These are quite the allegations, lad."

Charley rolled his eyes and turned and faced Aiden then said, "Dammit, Aiden, you've been with me up until this point. Why the hell are you having a hard time believing me now?"

"I had not said I did not believe you." Aiden slightly huffed then elaborated, "My dear boy, aye, your circumstances are most peculiar which for me gives me reason to believe for such peculiarities have but always interested me all my life."

"Yeah, what of it?" Charley asked, not getting Aiden's point.

Aiden again huffed with nervousness and frustration then confessed, "Yet, much you have told be quite unsettling, that I shall admit. I am but a simple physician of sorts and, in ways, this is possibly beyond my true capabilities."

"What, you're chickening out?" Charley asked with disbelief then grumbled, "Must be a damned family trait or something."

Aiden took immediate offense and commented, "And what might you mean by that? You dare call me a coward?"

Charley tossed his hands up in the air then stated, "Well, you're about to chicken out just like Peter had." he stepped up to Aiden, "Peter had the damned proof right in front of his face and he ran like a coward and left me, Ed, and Amy on Dandridge's radar as targets. Because Peter refused to help in that very moment, Ed was turned, Amy was kidnapped, and I was left with no choice but to go it alone."

"But you said Peter Vincent helped you." Aiden stated what he was told.

"Yeah, finally after I almost had to go walking into that bastard's house by myself!" Charley loudly explained, "So, yeah, Peter showed up but there also was a point he took off after I got knocked out by that thing Billy Cole!" he frustratingly crossed his arms over his chest, "It took Peter getting face to face with what was my best friend, again, to get the balls to return to help me." he leaned forward with his eyes aimed into Aiden's, "Is that what it's gonna take for you, Aiden, to find your balls? Huh? Gotta come face to face with death to finally grab your balls and help save someone's life and yours as well?"

Aiden's face drained of color as he reluctantly stared into Charley's. Almost painfully he swallowed. "I..." he mumbled, tried to find his courage, "I… I be terribly sorry Charley but…" his struggle was clear within his pale brown eyes, "But… but terrified I be."

"Yeah, well," Charley rose up, "So am I and I did this shit once already. Do you think I wanna go through it again, hell no! But I have no choice if I," he pointed at himself, "If I wanna find a way back to my girlfriend and my Mom!"

Aiden shamefully lowered his head.

In another room within the main floor of the manor Regina sat centered on a sofa as her brother impatiently paced the floor before her. She sat with proper posture, her hands neatly folded on her lap, and her eyes avoided looking at her brother. "I do not know what you expect that I say." she finally spoke, "How am I supposed to respond that my very own brother has decided to take a servant as a wife?"

Jerry continued to pace, his hands tucked behind his back. He had hoped there would be no questioning his decision to marry Thea but it was expected. Though truly he had no care for approval, he wanted his sister's understanding at the least. He assumed there would be protest of his decision but refused to allow such a protest to hinder he and Thea's relationship. He no longer desired to abide by societal rules where upper class only married upper class. In his eyes and heart there was no division or line that separated his life from Thea's. In his eyes Thea was his equal.

Regine forced herself to look to her brother then asked, "And might I ask, when had all this come about and exactly when?"

Jerry glanced at his sister but continued to pace then answered, "Five years ago."

Regine's eyes widened with surprise then commented, "Five years and you not once hinted to me of this affair."

"No," Jerry gave a simple reply.

Regine's eyes frowned with thought then it dawned, his illness and Thea's care of him. Again she looked to her brother, her eyes shifted and followed his pacing. "When you were ill," she stated, "When she cared for you that be when it all began, had it not?"

"Aye," he truthfully answer, "And no."

She shook her head then asked, "What be your meaning?"

He halted his pacing, turned his head and looked to his sister's troubled expression. "Aye, that be when I noticed Thea for who she is." he confessed then elaborated, "But no, acted I had not, yet months later I had." He shifted and faced her then explained, "Months I pondered about my feelings towards her, unsure of them but a decision, I had finally come to and let it be know to her my love."

"And then it began." she quickly commented with disapproval in her tone.

"No," he quickly retorted, "Be months afterwards until she finally came to her decision, not long after you had left to be with Kristof." he stood in a firm stance, kept his hands tucked behind his back, "What thoughts you may have towards Thea's conduct, I assure they be wrong."

"Wrong this be." she firmly stated, "A lord and his servant be wrong, improper, and highly inappropriate and this you know."

"Wrong you are." he protested then proclaimed his beliefs, "All you see be a lord and his servant but wrong you are, Sister. There be so much more than just an affair which what you had witnessed, would I had hoped proven so much more."

Her eyes steered from his and she commented, "An orphan and servant, that be all she is."

His brow tensed and defined the scowl of disapproval across his eyes. "Mistaken I have been about you, Regine." he said with his disappointment clear in his tone, "For many a year you had deceived my perspective towards the woman you are."

She looked to him with a scowl similar to his then stated, "Aye, mistaken as I in my perspective of the lord you are. Many a lord have taken servants as mistresses not wives."

His jaw flexed with a growth of tension then stated, "Your disapproval noted but your approval be not required for I will marry Thea."

"And a wedding I shall not attend." she firmly announced then rose up from the sofa and gave a proper curtsy, "Good night." She turned and with her chin held high she left the room.

Jerry's eyes were narrowed having watched Regine leave. His jaw again flexed as his nostrils slightly flared with a long exhale of frustration. He looked forward, took a few deep breaths in attempt to ease his frustration towards his sister's snobbish attitude towards his choice for a bride.

"Why had you not told me?" Tayte loudly asked looking down at her sister.

Thea sat on the edge of her bed within her room. Her eyes peered upward at her sister's upset expression as her head was lowered. "We let it be known to no one." she meekly responded, "The decision to wait the announcement was made which meant no one was to be told, including you."

Tayte tightly crossed her arms over her chest and made a quick huff.

"Sorry I am for not having told you." Thea sincerely said as her head slightly lifted, "Yet, tonight was as unexpected for me as was for you. I knew not that he would announce tonight."

Tayte turned around and sat down on the bed beside Thea. She looked to Thea and asked, "Marriage be what you want?"

Thea lifted her head more, a soft smile formed over her lips as she nodded then answered, "Aye, very much so."

"Honestly, you believe he would make you happy?" Tayte asked, wanted nothing more than Thea to be truly happy. She watched Thea's sweet smile broaden.

"Aye," Thea said with a nod, "Already happy he makes me." She saw a hope of possible approval show within the expression of Tayte's eyes.

Tayte sighed, for all those years she struggled and fought against the ideal of her sister being involved with the lord of that grand estate. She believed that nothing but heartbreak would be Thea's fate. She admitted to herself that perhaps it wouldn't be the Lord Dandridge who would cause Thea the heartbreak but a complication named Yolanda. Her dread was sourced by the memory of that evening when Yolanda had given her threats. And being seated there beside her mirrored image, a face so sweet and innocent and without an ounce of unkindness, she feared the worst. She feared what such a scorned woman would do to conduct her vengeance against the lord. And most of all, she was beyond fearful of her sister's innocent placement in path of that vengeance.

Tayte again sighed but smiled. Quickly she embraced Thea, wrapped her arms tightly around her dearest friend and identical sibling. "If you be happy then shall I." she promised, enjoyed the feel of Thea's grateful and tight embrace, "Your happiness be all that I have wanted for you, Thea." She closed her eyes, heard her sister's soft laugh of pure happiness.

"Thank you!" Thea happily sang, her eyes tightly closed and a blissful smile across her lips, "Oh, thank you, Tayte! I am truly thankful of your blessing!"

Tayte held her smile as she tightened her loving embrace. "Aye, my Sister, my blessing you have." she sincerely stated, "And to prove my blessing, I shall do anything to support your happiness."

Thea tightened her embrace. Since Tayte discovered her relationship with the lord, their relationship as inseparable twin sisters had waned. She felt pure happiness fill inside her heart. Her engagement to Jerry was made official and known. She had Tayte's blessing. There seemed nothing that could hinder her happiness and anticipated the moment she would forever be known as Lady Dandridge, the wife of Lord Jeremiah Dandridge. An orphan raised into servitude was now to become the proper wife of the prominent gentlemen of that township.

The candlelight softly danced within the darkness of the room. The shadows seemingly danced rhythm to the flickering flames of many candles that formed a large circle on the floor. Seated in the center of that candlelit circle was Yolanda, her naked body softly illuminated by the encircling candlelight. She sat atop her legs, her head bowed with the length of her nearly black hair draped against the sides of her face. Her hands rested flat against her bare thighs as she sat silent in focus and concentration. From behind the veil of her hair sounded barely audible whispers.

Charley and Aiden marched side by side in direction where Tayte was suspected to be located.

"Are you sure about this?" Charley asked Aiden. He was thankful that Aiden hadn't backed away and was much easier to convince than Peter Vincent.

"No," Aiden honestly answered then stated, "Tayte be the only one we could quite possibly confide in with this situation."

"God, I hope so." Charley commented then followed Aiden into the kitchen. He kept pace with Aiden across the stone floor but suddenly startled upon a loud clap of thunder. His eyes looked to the nearest window and witnessed an immediate flash of lightning. His eyes frowned then looked forward and he proceeded to follow Aiden into the servant's section of the manor.

Yolanda's head slowly lifted, her eyes closed as bright flashes of lightning illuminated through the open windows following grumbles of thunder. "I call on you." she spoke with concentration, "I call on You now this night." her eyes slowly opened and peered forward at the near open window, "Come to me and give unto me what has been promised." her eyes held focus, barely a flinch against the quick flashes of lightning, "Tonight, this eve, I give to You freely my very soul, my own life, and thine mortal blood in exchange for eternal darkness." Again her eyes closed, felt the caress of the breeze that began to flow through the open windows.

Aiden stepped before the door of Tayte's sleeping quarters. He cleared his throat then gave the door a quick rap as Charley stood behind him. Through his mind he repeated what would be said in hopes to convincing Tayte to give her assistance. He knew how fantastic such a story that would be told but there was a need to have more supporters than just he and Charley which Charley readily agreed.

Again he rapped on the door. He turned his head and looked to Charley and whispered, "Perhaps she be asleep."

"Well, duh," Charley rolled his eyes then shook his head and suggested, "Maybe knocking a bit louder would get her attention, hmm?"

"Would that not be rude, to wake her?" Aiden questioned, more so nervous about coming across to Tayte as some lunatic with a madman's tale of supernatural beings.

Charley grimaced in disbelief then asked, "Are you chickening out again?"

Aiden took immediate offense and grimaced then sharply shook his head. He again cleared his throat then rapped on the door louder and steadily.

"Better," Charley commented under his breath. His eyes frowned, heard the continuous bouts of thunder and saw glimpses of lightning illuminating the furthest end of the servant's corridor. Things started to give off a creepy vibe.

The door came flying open and a quite irritated looking Tayte glared at Aiden and Charley. "What be all this?!" she snapped and shifted glances back and forth from Aiden then to Charley, "It be late and what be of such importance you both show at my door, huh?"

Aiden swallowed then with a little nudge from Charley's elbow, requested, "Might we have a word with you, Tayte. It is of the greatest importance."

"What great importance?" Tayte suspiciously questioned.

"Might we step inside, aye, highly inappropriate but please?" Aiden urged.

Tayte huffed then reluctantly nodded, "Aye, come in." She stepped back and allowed them into her private chamber. She closed the door then turned around while gathering the front of her robe. "Alright, out with it." she urged.

"I call on Thee!" Yolanda called out as the breeze strengthened and caused the candles to flicker into a heightened dance, "I call on  
Thee, Ye giver of immortality!" She slowly rose onto her feet and remained centered within the circle, "I beckon Tthee, Ye taker of the blood of life!" her arms lifted with her palms faced upward as her dark eyes focused widely at the window before her, "Come and take my blood from my body. Replace thy blood with Your unholy darkness, the gift of eternal darkness and forth I shall consume others as You have consumed me!" Again her eyes closed as she once again focused on her call onto a force of the purest ancient darkness.

"A what?!" Tayte shouted then mockingly laughed nearly in Aiden's face.

Aiden was shocked by Tayte's outburst then inquired, "Had you not listened to a word spoken?"

Charley deeply sighed, the reaction from Tayte was beyond familiar. He slightly pulled Aiden back then stepped before Tayte. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up." he urged her then stated, "But pretty damned soon I'm predicting no body will be laughing."

Tayte tried to calm her laughter, her fingertips pressed against her lips.

"Yeah, I get it," Charley nodded, "This sounds like a bunch of bullshit but it's not, okay!"

Tayte cleared her throat then lowered her hand, "You both are mad to have such silly notions, the undead?"

"Yeah, vampires are undead." Charley nodded then huffed, "We need to do something before Jerry Dandridge becomes a vampire, dammit! If he doesn't become a vampire then I don't have to deal with him four hundreds years from now, got it?" He startled a little the moment Tayte bellowed another loud laugh. He tossed his hands up then spun and faced Aiden, "She ain't gonna believe a damned thing we say."

Aiden nudged Charley aside then quickly grabbed Tayte by the shoulders. "Aye, what has been said sounds quite farfetched," he confessed how it all sounded, "But, Tayte, know me you do, for all these years and what of me have you known to believe in lies, hmm?"

Tayte again pushed back her laughter and read the seriousness in Aiden's expression eyes.

"Tayte, I understand, aye, I do but this be of the utmost urgency." Aiden continued to explain, "We have been but friends for many many years and you I trust and, so, I but ask you to consider what we have told you for the sake of all of us."

Tayte studied Aiden's tense expression then asked, "Why is it you believe?"

Aiden thought only briefly then truthfully answered, "There be many a thing in this world that have no explanations or reasoning but they be of truth. I believe in such things for I am not just a mere physician who believes solely on the studies of what be in front of me. I choose to glimpse passed what be before my eyes and see what lies beyond." he released her shoulders, "Aye, and also I sense what the lad does. There be something dark brewing around us and we both sense it be brewing from the direction of Lady Yolanda and her hatred towards Lord Dandridge."

Tayte could agree about Yolanda, she felt it too, something was greatly off about the woman and even more so since the last time the woman was there. "What you think she might do?" she asked, concerned now for the safety of her sister.

Charley stepped beside Aiden and stated his assumption, "She has to be the source of what turned him. She's the only logical choice."

"Logical," Tayte repeated, "There be nothing logical in this conversation."

"So," Charley quickly responded, "Screw logic! We ain't got time to be all logical. None of this seems logical." he shook his head, "Doesn't seem damned logical that somehow I ended up being thrown back into time and being put right the middle of something more illogical than just having a damned vampire living next door to me!"

Aiden put his hand Charley's shoulder and looked into Tayte's frowned eyes then asked, "I be correct when you said you heard the threats Lady Yolanda made towards our Lord?"

"Aye, but that does not speak of anything of a supernatural nature." Tayte quickly defended then stated, "What she spoke could be defined by a many thing."

"Exactly," Aiden spoke up, "Anything."

Tayte continued to frown, her eyes shifted from one serious expression to the other. She went to speak but the window of her suddenly blew open followed by mighty gust of wind. She grumbled and rushed to close the window, the thunder loud and frequent as the lightning. Near the window she felt the wind intensify in strength and felt as if it pushed back against her. She strained a little against the gust and grabbed onto on side of the window.

Aiden rushed to assist Tayte.

"There be no rain!" Tayte shouted over the constant bouts of thunder. She worked with Aiden to close the window, a near struggle against the ferocity of the steady gust of window. The moment the window finally closed lightning flashed steadily as if every second. "What in the name of our Lord..." she stammered as her eyes tried to focus through the window as the lightning continued to steadily strobe. Her eyes strained and briefly within the frequency of lightning she swore there was a black shadow of sort.

Tayte head shook but each time she refocused against the brilliant flashes, that dark black figure seemed to come closer and closer to the manor. "What be that!" she loudly said, grabbed Aiden by the overcoat sleeve and pulled him before the window. She pointed in the direction of the strangely motioning blackness and questioned, "You see, do you not?"

Aiden's eyes strained against the flashes, he too could make out something black moving within brilliance of flashing lights. He started to rapidly nod with his eyes wide. He startled the moment Charley's hand clasped his shoulder.

Charley too saw the shadow figure, his heart felt as if it dropped into his gut. "That's gotta be it!" he shouted then spun around and headed for the door, "We gotta get to Dandridge before it does!"

Yolanda again opened her eyes. The wind gusted forward, the length of her hair tossed back as she stood with her arms wide open. A smile of pure wickedness cursed her lips. "Aye, feel You I do!" she chimed into the wind, "Aye, come to me! Embrace me!" Her eyes again closed as she allowed the wind to roughly caress over every inch of her naked body. The candles blew out one by one, only the quickened flashes of lightning illuminated the room and thickened the shadows.

Jerry's lips grazed along the slope of Thea's neck. His arms embraced around her. His hands tucked beneath the loose drape of the bed sheet that barely covered her exposed rear as she straddled him. He kissed across the width of the front of her throat then lavished affection against the other side of her neck.

Thea's hands pressed against the length of his hair, fingers woven into the thick ebony. She sighed with an almost dazed smile across her lips. There was no other manner in which she desired to celebrate the announcement of their engagement. Since that first night, she had spent every evening in his arms and that was how she wished it to stay. Night after night physically expressing their love in every way imaginable. No more shame. They were to be wed.

Jerry's hands gripped firmly the covered underside of Thea's rear and with a gentle nudge he indulged in the sweetness of her soft gasp. "Every night," he sang between tastes of her flushed flesh, "From this eve into the next and all those that follow," he continued to speak, again nudged her to again indulge in her sweet vocal response, "For the rest of our lives," he breathed then swiftly brought back against the bed, "I shall," he spoke with his eyes with hers, "Make love to you." He leaned down and brought his lips against hers.

A sudden and powerful clap of thunder nearly shook the room and at the same time the chamber doors came crashing inward.

Jerry quickly rose up on his knees and grimaced in confusion the moment three individuals barged into his private chamber. "What in the name of Our Lord?!" he questioned.

Charley darted forward but stumbled to a startled stop. Wide eyed, he immediately spun around, saw something unexpected. "Oh god!" he shouted then glanced to Aiden and under his breath said, "I just saw Jerry Dandridge naked."

Aiden stood frozen, felt completely awkward and heard Charley's statement then mumbled his own, "Aye, awkward."

Tayte slapped her hand over her eyes, blocked out both naked images of her identical twin and the lord. It was almost as if she had just caught herself in bed with the lord.

Jerry snatched his robe and climbed off the bed swiftly covering himself. "What be the meaning of this?" he quickly asked and eyed the three intruders.

"Ah," Aiden mumbled, "Ah, well..."

How were they to explain the intrusion?

Charley immediately caught glimpse of a shadow pass the second floor window of Dandridge's chamber, caught within the steady flashes of lightning. He snatched Aiden's overcoat sleeve and loudly stated , "It has to be going to her!" He rushed out of the chamber.

Aiden awkwardly aimed his thumb at the door while the lord stood before him with a very unhappy and questioning grimace. "Ah," he again mumbled then quickly gave an apologetic nod and shouted, "My apologies!" He darted to follow Charley, snatched Tayte by the sleeve of her robe and pulled her with him.

Yolanda smiled wide, stood within that circle of snuffed candles with her arms raised prepared to embrace the coming darkness. Before her wide dark eyes she watched the window before become consumed by blackness, her smile broadened. "Aye, I await Your embrace!" she sang to the growing presence.

Through the flashes of lightning the Shadow emerged, blackened the light with its menacing proportions. In the creeping manner of an unnaturally thick mist, through the opened window the Shadow emerged and drifted in the direction of the willing subject.

Yolanda's reached out her hands to the approaching darkness. Before her eyes the Shadow formed it's mass into that of a human shape. Black fingers of unnatural lengths and tipped to fine points reached towards her outreached hands. Passed her hands those almost smoky formations for hands moved, she again stretched her arms in acceptance of the anticipated embrace. She slowly turned her head as one shadowy hand guided back the length of her hair, the side of her neck exposed. Her smile did not fade as she gently closed her eyes. Aye, she thought, he shall be mine.

Charley and Aiden rushed down the corridor with Tayte leading them in direction of Yolanda's chamber. They neared the door to the chamber. A sudden bout of thunder trembled the floor beneath their feet as it seemed to grumble long and drawn out. Within that growl of thunder was a high pitched scream.

The three went to an abrupt halt before the chamber door. The sudden storm completely stopped the moment the scream ended. Nothing, no lightning or further thunder, complete dead silence.

Tayte nervously looked to Aiden and Charley, both pale faced with fear. She took a deep breath, looked forward at the door then removed the string of keys. She fumbled a bit to find the correct key then slipped it into the lock and with a twist the mechanism clicked. Her hand trembled as she gripped the handle then with a twist she stepped forward. Cautiously she entered the room with Aiden and Charley directly behind her.

All three sets of eyes nervously looked about the shadowed room.

"We need a light." Charley suggested.

Tayte nodded then moved to the nearest lamp.

Charley stepped forward with Aiden right beside him. He hadn't felt that damned nervous since the night he and Peter dared to enter Dandridge's house. He paused, felt Aiden grip the sleeve of his overcoat. His eyes frowned and slowly his head turned and eyes looked to the fearful expression over Aiden's face. His eyes shifted and glanced at the trembling hand that gripped onto him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The lamp illuminated, Tayte stepped up to Charley and Aiden with the lamp held in one hand. She wasn't certain what to expect, strange things were happening and made her uneasy. Her eyes scanned the quiet room, caught glimpse of the circle of candles. "There," she spoke up then stepped towards the candles.

Charley stepped forward, felt the slight tug of Aiden's hand. He stepped beside Tayte, Aiden slightly tucked behind him. His eyes studied the floor before them, the light from the lamp seemed to reflect against something coating the floor within the circle.

"What it be?" Tayte asked though she had an inkling what her eyes peered down at.

"Be what?" Aiden quickly asked then lifted up on his toes and peered over both Charley and Tayte's shoulders, "Oh my."

Charley nodded then confirmed, "Yeah, that's blood and a lot of it."

"But where be Lady Yolanda?" Tayte questioned, her eyes unable to pry from the sheen coating the floor, "And what be the meaning of the candles."

"Um," Aiden spoke up, "I suspect a ritual of some sort."

"Will someone tell me what in the hell be going on!" Jerry's voice shouted and he watched the three individuals startle then all three spun around and looked to him, "Well," he studied their stunned expressions, "Come, speak, one of you!"

Thea slipped around Jerry, her eyes frowned as they peered passed her sister. She stepped passed Jerry, her eyes focused on what was behind Tayte. "What be that?" she asked as her bare feet silently moved across the floor.

Jerry huffed, no answers were being given. He stomped forward, rushed passed Thea then barged between Aiden and Tayte. His eyes widened with shock then frowned with confusion. His eyes left the sight of obvious blood within a circle of candles then scanned the surrounding room. "Where be Yolanda?" he asked then looked to Tayte who slowly shook her head. He turned and looked to Aiden who stood awkwardly shaking his head as well then his eyes looked to the strange young man, Charley.

Charley leaned back in response to the intense suspicion in Jerry's eyes. "Hey, I have no idea where she's at." he stated and lifted his hand then pointed at the mess on the floor, "That's all we found."

"Boy," Jerry took a step forward, slightly shoved Aiden aside then said, "There be something you are not speaking."

Charley took a step back, hated being again face to face with Dandridge though he was then just a mere mortal not a bloodsucking monster. Yet, there was something damned nerve racking in the man's eyes which made him cower back. "Well," he mumbled, "I'll tell you what I know but you ain't gonna like it or likely believe me."

Jerry stopped his approach then glanced at all the individuals around him. "All of you be in the main sitting room in twenty minutes, understood!" he demanded and watched them all nod. He marched forward, snatched Thea by the hand and pulled her with him out of the chamber.

_**(Author)**_

_**Yeah a bit of a delay! Well, is it getting exciting or what? Can't wait to get to the climax! Keep a lookout for the next chapter!**_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fright Night (1985)**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Eleven

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Within the main sitting room, Charley sat on one end of the sofa with Tayte on the other end and Aiden between them. Since leaving Yolanda's vacant room all three were silent, each processed what had possibly happened in their own way.

Charley knew Yolanda's disappearance was related to the shadow they had seen and his mind traced over the thoughts that quite possibly it was now the beginning of a whole new nightmare.

Aiden sat with his face and eyes constantly shifting expressions from confusion to disbelief then fear.

Tayte sat nervously twisting the end of her lengthy braid around her fingers while her eyes were vacant with thought. Could she possibly believe Charley and Aiden's idea that placed Yolanda within a supernatural scheme against Lord Dandridge?

The sitting room doors slid open and Jerry marched into the room with Thea quickly following. His eyes immediately went to the three on the sofa. He took a moment to slide the doors closed then escorted Thea to the chair matching the sofa the three sat. He straightened his posture and tucked his hands behind back as his eyes studied the thoughtful expressions. "Explain." he firmly said.

All three sets of eyes shifted and looked to Jerry.

Charley cleared his throat and nervously rose up off the sofa. "Ah, well," he mumbled. How was he going to explain it all? He knew how insane his story sounded and likely the man sternly focused on him would find his story insane as well. He went to open his mouth but Aiden quickly grabbed his wrist. His eyes frowned with question as he looked down at Aiden.

"Allow me," Aiden rose up, straightened his posture then cleared his throat. He knew Charley's story would not fare well and decided to bring the focus more so on Yolanda than Charley's peculiar tale of time travel. "My Lord," he nervously spoke up, "We have reason to suspect that the Lady Yolanda has derived a means to possibly enact a type of vengeful scheme against you, My Lord."

Jerry frowned then asked, "And what scheme might that be, Doctor?"

"My Lord," Aiden struggled a bit with his nerves then asked the Lord, "Is it not true that during Lady Yolanda's previous visit that she had made threats again you, My Lord?"

Jerry continued to frown then glanced at Tayte who he suspected had told Aiden of Yolanda's threats. He cleared his throat and confessed, "Aye, that be true."

"Well, My Lord," Aiden felt his nerves becoming more tensed, "We believe that Lady Yolanda has likely, perhaps, delved in a more supernatural means to enact her vengeance upon you, My Lord."

"Supernatural?" Jerry quickly questioned and grinned, "And what brings you, all of you to this conclusion?"

"Tonight, My Lord, we three witnessed something dark in nature outside these walls." Aiden confessed, "There be no true explanation of such a thing but supernatural. What it be, we do not know but firstly we suspected it had come for you, My Lord, but upon, well," he nervously swallowed, "Our intrusion we realized it had not come for you but for Lady Yolanda hence we rushed to her chamber, as you, My Lord, know." he felt his body begin to tremble the further his nerves tensed, "What all of us discovered within her room, the circle of candles and, well," he again swallowed against the thick lump in his throat, "Well, the blood, well, I have reason to suspect a ritual of some sort was conducted which possibly manifested this said dark entity we had witnessed."

"And where be Lady Yolanda?" Jerry suspiciously asked, did not believe the nonsense the doctor spoke.

"That we cannot say." Aiden confessed, "We can only assume the blood within the circle be hers."

"Not any of this makes one bit of sense." Jerry commented, "Do any of you realize how mad this sounds?" His eyes scanned the faces around him.

Charley stepped beside Aiden and spoke up, "Yeah, it's sounds damned ridiculous but I've seen some pretty ridiculous stuff. What Aiden's trying to tell you is the truth."

Jerry narrowed his eyes at the boy then commented, "I should believe a strange and odd young man as you, that be what you suggest?"

Wow, Charley thought, he was trying to convince a man who becomes a vampire that he's going to become a vampire. "I know what happens." he confessed, yet predicted his confession would be immediately dismissed as a tall tale, "I know what happens to you." he pointed at Jerry who grimaced at him, "Because of whatever Yolanda has planned, you become a monster."

Jerry somewhat chuckled in response to Charley's confession.

"Hey, I'm serious," Charley said with complete seriousness, "This ain't no joke. I came face to face with what you become and at one point it was damned ugly as hell and practically made me shit my pants."

"And," Jerry spoke, struggled with his laughter, "And pray-tell, boy, what monster do I become?"

"A vampire," Charley firmly responded, "Yeah, you become a vampire and you sleep the sleep of the undead inside a damned coffin. Yeah, and you live for centuries sucking the lives outta people." he startled the moment Jerry belted out an amused laugh mocking his tale, "Yeah, go ahead and laugh, Jer, because at some point soon you become evil as hell! All you'll do is go around killing people." he started to ramble induced by the memories, "Yeah, you have fangs and bite girls on the neck and suck their blood. Oh and you can turn into a huge," his hands tossed up giving a measurement, "Yeah a huge bat thing. And when you're pissed off you get really really ugly with big red eyes."

Aiden stared at Charley, watched the boy fall further into the depths of rambles. He quickly took action, slapped his hand against Charley's chest and gave the boy a good shove back. He looked to the Lord who struggled with his laughter. "My Lord, no matter how fantastic Charley's tale seems," he spoke over Jerry's laugh, "But, My Lord, the matter of this be the fact Yolanda has planned something much devious against your very person, My Lord."

"I do not understand." Thea finally spoke up, "Why on earth would Lady Yolanda wish to do harm?" her hazel eyes looked to Jerry who suddenly ceased his laughter, "What reason could there be for her to wish you harm?"

Jerry felt suddenly awkward, not once having spoken of Yolanda's determination to win him as her husband. Yet, he assumed Thea had known through the source of her sister. He reluctantly looked to his sweet angel as her eyes frowned with confusion. "The truth," he forced himself to confess, "The truth be, Lady Yolanda was at one point my intended." he watched Thea's face develop a shocked expression, "The arrangement was later dissolved upon the arrangement with my deceased wife, yet, Yolanda refused to accept."

"Wait," Thea rose up, "Why had you not told me this?"

"I thought it of no importance." Jerry stated in truth, "I refused to marry her which ignited her hatred towards me and caused the threats she gave." he glanced to Tayte, "And I assumed Tayte informed you of this." He again looked to Thea.

"No, Tayte had not." Thea replied then ashed, "But why had you not told me of this?"

"As I said, she be of no importance to me." Jerry somewhat repeated, "And I assumed..." he paused upon seeing Thea's expression become riddled with concern.

Thea felt slight betrayal, having never been told such a detail. Why hadn't she been told by him or her sister?

Tayte quickly stood up and defended Jerry, "Aye, Thea, she was greatly disturbed when the Lord refused her."

Thea looked to her sister in disbelief and quickly questioned, "And how be it you know this and not inform me?"

"I..." Tayte mumbled then quickly explained how she knew, "I heard her threats that evening and cleaned the mess left afterwards." she cleared her throat, saw the expression of hurt in Thea's eyes, "But I said nothing to you, true. Sorry I am."

Thea's eyes shifted from Tayte to Jerry. "Both of you," she sighed then glared at them both, "Something important such as that and both of you refused to speak of it to me." she again looked to Tayte, "My sister," then she looked back to Jerry, "My..." She angrily huffed then stormed away from the group.

Jerry lowly grumbled with frustration, so much trouble in such a short period of time. He was finished dealing with the madness and knew he had to defuse the situation with Thea. "The hour be late," he spoke up, his tone slightly agitated, "Let us retire. Upon tomorrow we search the entire grounds for Lady Yolanda." he made a quick scan of the faces before him, "We shall take time to truly determine what has happened instead of jumping to foolish conspiracies." his eyes aimed at Charley, "Am I understood?" His last question more aimed at the boy.

Charley nervously swallowed, hated that firm expression he saw many times before. Quickly he nodded as did the other two.

"Excellent," Jerry said with a slight hiss in his tone, "I bid you all a good night." He bowed his head then turned and left the room.

"He's just as damned scary as a mortal man." Charley commented then looked to Aiden who was frowning at him, "What?"

"Was it truly necessary to go ranting like a lunatic?" Aiden quickly asked, "You quite possibly ruined any chance to convince the Lord he be in danger."

"What?" Charley somewhat whined, "I told him the truth. What the hell?"

Aiden shook his head then huffed, "A bit more tact, lad."

Charley grimaced then rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, "Told him the truth, jeez."

Thea moved across the kitchen floor, her slippers stomped with her wide strides. She neared the servant's quarters entrance and from behind she heard the sound of rushing feet which she predicted was Jerry. She rushed through the entrance and entered the servant's corridor prepared to march herself to her own private room and lock him out.

Jerry hurried through the kitchen having just caught glimpse of Thea rush her way into the servant's section of the manor. "Thea!" he shouted her name and nearly leaped through the entrance.

"Leave me be!" Thea shouted back at him as she marched forward with her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"I will not!" Jerry protested and hurried towards her.

"Aye you will!" she again shouted, tried to ignore that he was close, "You have but no choice!"

"Dammit, Thea!" he shouted then reached out and snatched her by her upper arm.

She grumbled being forced to end her angry march. She refused to look at him though he tugged her to face him. She stood with her head turned to the side and eyes focused on the corridor wall.

"Look at me." he urged her, "Thea, please will you look at me."

"No," she said with a slight pout.

"What reason are you angry with me?" he asked, not certain if what he hadn't said was truly a reason for her to be so upset.

"What?" she asked, surprised by his question then looked at him as he wanted, "Be it necessary to ask?"

"Aye," he nodded, "You act as though I betrayed you which I had not."

"You betrayed me by not speaking certain important information!" she shouted at him, "How can you not think it important that I know such things as another intended?"

"As I said, that arrangement was dissolved and of no importance." he explained, "There had been nothing between she and I, no connection of any kind and that be why she had acted the way she had, how Tayte had witnessed her."

He released her arms and swiftly embraced her face with his hands. "Thea, I beg you not to hold something such as this against me." he pleaded as his eyes searched for forgiveness in hers, "What had transpired happened many years before falling in love with you, before I found my angel." he guided her closer, saw her slight struggle to deny him forgiveness, "There be no other but you, that I swear on my very life. I cannot bear you the least upset or hurt or feeling betrayed by me. Forgive my ignorance for not having told you."

Her eyes held their frown though the expression somewhat softened. What bothered her was the fact that certain things were never told. She had no concerns that he had some type of emotional connection with Yolanda. She simply felt that they should know everything about one another from their pasts.

He saw the change in her expression then stated, "I meant what earlier I said." he took a step forward burning his eyes into her, "I refuse to sleep in my bed alone without you."

"And what shall you do if I refuse?" she quickly asked and watched him frown, "You would but have no choice to sleep alone, alone in your big bed."

"I refuse," he firmly replied.

"Oh, force me you would, to share your bed?" she snidely asked and watched his frown intensify.

He saw a very suspicious glint in her eyes. His lips formed a slight grin at the crook then he answered, "Aye."

"No," she firmly said and grabbed his wrists then jerked his hands down. She lifted her head and gave a snide huff then turned her back to him. She took a step forward prepared to go to her own room but apparently he refused to take no for an answer.

He rushed forward and swiftly swept her up off the floor. "I be a man of my word." he confidently stated as she squirmed and swatted him on chest. He adjusted her in his arms then turned and carried towards the servant's entrance to the kitchen. "This evening I made a commitment," he spoke while she continued to kick her legs and protest, "I shall keep my commitment."

"Put me down!" she loudly protested while her eyes glared at his smug expression.

"No," he made his own protest and carried her into the kitchen and explained, "A commitment I had made to make love to you every night for the rest of our lives," he carried her towards the servant's stairs that led to the second floor of the manor, "And tonight the beginning of that commitment was rudely interrupted."

"Damn you, put me down!" she continued to protest and the moment he stepped up onto the stairs she again demanded, "Put me down now!"

He paused and looked at her glaring eyes then inquired, "And what possibly would you do if I refuse?"

"This!" she snapped at him and gave him a harsh smack against the side of his handsome face. Her eyes flinched wide, a sudden regret for having smacked him immediately followed by a quick apology, "Oh, sorry."

He briefly closed his eyes, felt the lingering sting against his cheek and jaw. He quickly relinquished the brace of his arms and she dropped clumsily onto her feet. "Fine," he huffed then opened his eyes and saw her surprise and regret for her reflex action. He pushed passed her and continued up the stairs.

"No," she protested but for her actions and his response, "Sorry I am!" she turned and followed him up the stairs, "Please, I meant not to strike you!"

He continued up the stairwell at a steady pace, heard her worried apologies but gave no verbal response.

"Please," she pleaded and followed him out of the stairwell and onto the second floor then continued her plea, "Please, sorry truly I am!" She skidded to stop as he abruptly halted. She nervously took a step back and began her nervous habit of chewing her fingernail, waited for him to turn and face her.

He smirked, was not entirely angered by her slap but was pleased by her obvious regret. His smirked faded as he turned to the side and his expression turned firm as stone. He adored her demeanor when she had sensed she had offended. She was always so sweet and pleasant, never one with any type of disdain towards others which was one of her many enduring qualities he so loved.

"Please," she softly spoke up with her fingertip lightly tucked between her pouting lips, "I meant not what I done, honestly."

He couldn't be angry with her when she so sweetly apologized and looked positively lovely in her nearly innocent expression. His lips formed a smile and he simply nodded. Just to watch her eyes brighten and lips form that sweet smile, his demeanor melted almost instantly. He lifted his hand and gestured her forward with the curl of his finger. She took a step forward and peered up at him with her large and bright hazel eyes. He leaned, rested his fingertips just under her chin, then gently pressed his lips against hers.

Her heart was too kind, too full of forgiveness to ever remain angered for long which assisted him to also embrace the nature of true forgiveness. She brought the best from him, her best blossomed his.

He embraced her, enveloped her within his arms, his eyes tightly closed. Holding her against him his mind lingered within those strange and unbelievable concepts that were spoken by both Aiden and the boy Charley. Further his mind traced over those passionate threats Yolanda had made against him. Could it be possible that Yolanda had in deed vanished in part of a way to make her threats known? Could he believe in the possibility of such a concept of supernatural assistance to seek revenge against his person? If it were possible, what had it meant for Thea?

He held her tighter, a sense of dread flickered inside him. He refused to allow thoughts of loss to again plague him. Currently she was in his arms and that was where she would always remain. He couldn't allow superstition and illogical scenarios to deter him from his rightful happiness.

His eyes opened and within them was that flicker of dread.

_**(Author)**_

_**Okay, the ride begins! It's gonna get rocky folks, buckle up! Next chapter we shall be given a little insight to the evening Yolanda swore her vengeance against Jerry... where the dark scheme truly began! Hope y'all are enjoying this! I am! Um, for those I don't have on my face book... I am posting portraits of the characters on deviant art... I'm under the same name as here.. GaGa4FrightNight... check them out so ya have an idea what the characters look like, like 17th century Jerry!**_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_

_**Oh yeah, check out on face book the page to follow the upcoming 2016 Fright Night Documentary! AWESOME!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fright Night 1985**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Twelve

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Jerry laid there, laid within the shadows and the silence of his bed chamber. Beside him Thea lay asleep with her left hand rested against his chest. His head turned and looked to her shadowed face. So peaceful, he thought, she also slept as an angel. His lips softly smiled as he rested a hand over hers. There should only be contentment as he lay beside her but those troublesome thoughts concerning Yolanda continued to conflict him. He was unable to sleep, those many threats Yolanda screamed echoed in his mind.

His head turned and eyes looked upward at the vaulted and beamed ceiling visible through the vacant frame of the canopy structure. His eyes closed, not in sleep but in thought. His brow tensed, furrowed and created those distinct lines. His jaw flexed as it clenched. So much trouble, he thought, in such a mediocre amount of time just because of Yolanda's unwanted entrance into his family home. Just as much trouble as several years prior…

Several Years Earlier

The manor was typically silent for that time in the evening. Most had already retired for the evening, the staff as usual were clustered in their servant section unwinding from a day of chores. Lady Regine had retired with her husband Kristof. Yet, the Lord of the manor had not, in fact he had not returned from the nearby village.

It was typical in those days that Lord Dandridge would find a type of solace from his self misery with the locals, drinking pints after pints of English ale and soothing his woes with the affections of the tavern wenches or barmaids. His days were spent in the solitude of the manor's large study, tending the need to the finances of the large estate and the running of the township. But, upon the evening he would demand a saddled horse and depart for the village.  
On that night, he returned as usual late in the evening. The horse was taken care of by the designated horse caretaker and to the manor he somewhat staggered. His senses were well numbed, paralyzed his miseries to nearly a fault. Many had no understanding why he continuously mourned the loss of his beloved wife, she had passed twelve years prior and still he mourned. He had a need to punish himself for he blamed her death on himself, his child she carried caused her death. No he did not blame the unborn child, he blamed himself, believed that he was cursed to be wifeless and childless which undoubtedly prevented him from truly loving another woman.

Into the manor he entered with slightly uneven steps. He was greeted, as usual, by Lawrence who took his cloak. "Good evening, Lawrence." he greeted, "And thank you, my good man."

"Evening, My Lord," Lawrence politely responded, "Will there be anything you might need, My Lord?"

Jerry thought for a moment with a slight sway in his stance then grinned at the doorman, "There be a lot I need, Lawrence." he slightly chuckled, "But for now, I need a stiff brandy." he stepped forward, "I shall tend to that need in the parlor."

"Aye, very good, My Lord." Lawrence said then slightly sighed, thought pity for the Lord who always returned each night in the same state. He turned and took care of the cloak.

Jerry found his way to the parlor. Upon opened the door he discovered he would not be alone in tending to his need for an aged brandy. In a type of reluctance he entered the parlor, seated on the sofa was Lady Yolanda who truly was the last individual he desired to see or be alone with. "Good evening," he politely greeted and made his way to the Venetian liquor table.

"Good evening, My Lord." Yolanda sang with a smile, her eyes closely followed the lord's somewhat intoxicated stroll across the room, "And how might you be this lovely evening?

"Very well, thank you." Jerry responded and snatched up a crystal brandy glass then poured quarter a glass, "And you, might I ask?" He quickly downed the brandy and proceeded to pour another.

"Very well, My Lord." Yolanda said, her eyes widely focused on the Lord.

He downed the second pour of brandy then loudly hummed. There was nothing better than a good aged brandy to continue to dull his miseries. He set down the glass and looked to Yolanda who oddly stared at him. "And why be you are not asleep?" he inquired, tried to be pleasant and hint that she should leave him be.

"For I am unable, My Lord." she answered, sat perfectly still with her eyes barely giving a blink, "For much be on my mind, a many a thought, My Lord."

"Aye, well perhaps you should consider a brandy." he suggested, "Brandy be a good way to lull one to sleep."

"Brandy will not do, My Lord." she responded then slowly rose up off the sofa.

"Hmm," he hummed then grinned, "Have you not tried?"

She slowly shook her head then stepped forward and stated, "In honesty, I wish not to sleep, not until I have but cleared my mind of these thoughts."

He slightly shrugged then poured another glass of brandy and commented, "Some thoughts be best drowned in brandy and unspoken." He quickly downed the third glass and again hummed, felt the desirable effects already begin. "Aye," he oddly chimed, "Much better."

She approached him then asked, "Are you not curious of my thoughts, My Lord?"

He made brief thought then shook his head and confessed, "Not at the least for I lack curiousness of my very own." He chuckled and proceeded to pour another glass.

She paused a few feet from him, watched him down another glass of brandy. "Rude would it be if I were to share my thoughts with you, My Lord?" she asked, her wide and nearly black eyes studied his side profile, "It would assist in easing my troublesome mind if you would not mind."

He set the glass down then reluctantly looked to her. "Ah, but alas I am in no state to play confident." he confessed, more so not interested for there was an inkling what thoughts were on her mind which was given evidence by her demeanor throughout he stay there at the estate. "I must apologize but I be the worst choice for a confident by reasons you can obviously see." he explained with an amused grin, "You best save your thoughts for someone more qualified and in a better state of mind."

"But these thoughts concern you, My Lord." she confessed, "My thoughts always be of concern with you, always."

"And pity I have for your thoughts." he bluntly stated, "Pity I have for you being with thoughts concerning me."

"Do not pity me." she quickly responded but with an odd calmness, "For I do not pity myself. Thoughts of you are nothing to be pitied."

He huffed and shifted his eyes from hers. "I have nothing more to offer." he stated with more seriousness, "You waste your energies, Yolanda, your time, your thoughts," he looked to her with that firm seriousness, "I am but a waste. You best find a better means to occupy your thoughts in which do not include me." There was no idea, no more he could to do or say to convince her that what thoughts she had towards him would never be returned.

"Why say such a thing?" she asked with a tilt of her head. She reached out to him, her hand grazed his arm but he drew back, "There be nothing wrong occupying my thoughts with you for they have always been so." she took a step closer, again attempted to touch him but again he drew back, "Have I not been forthright? I have always let it be known my feelings for you. You need not to suffer and be miserable no more for I am but more than willing to ease all that ails you."

He felt somewhat cornered and took a desperate step back. "Aye, forthright you have been." he agreed but a slight tone of disdain, "Yet, you need not be for have I not been clear that I have no intentions towards you whatsoever?" His eyes frowned against the slight blur the brandy's effects caused but her expression was clear and strange.

"But that can easily be remedied, you know this." she sang almost sweetly and again stepped forward in hopes that he would allow her to touch him, "Why do you hesitate? I am but more able than the whores that keep your company. I am much more pleasant than those commoners that share your stupors. I am but more than willing to assist you in forgetting her and your loss and pain that all but have consumed you."

"Too willing," he suddenly snapped with spite, "You be too persistent in nearly desperation to obtain my affections when there be no affections for me to give."

"Oh but wrong you be." she said with a smile, "There be plentiful affections for you to give. All that need be is you to simply relent, accept that we were by right truly intended."

"Intended once," he loudly corrected, "That was relinquished, as you know, the moment the arrangement with my wife was made. And since then, not once were we intended and," he nearly sneered, felt the need to be cruel to get her to understand, "And never shall we be intended, that you must accept!"

"I will not!" she suddenly barked back and took a firm step forward. Her black eyes burned into his, the determination practically blackened them more. "Nothing be final. There be nothing written that says our union be impossible! I refuse to accept!"

"And then for that, I pity you!" he grumbled back at her. He watched her sweet demeanor suddenly crumble, her expression twisted with hatred. He glared back at her then stated, "You shall never be my wife! I have but already had a wife and she be lost to me forever! Not you nor any woman shall replace my wife!"

"You be wrong!" she shouted, her hands clenched fistfuls of her satin skirting, "You be so wrong! You are in denial, denial that you and I were always meant to web as it was intended before she came along!"

"Denial!" he shouted back then mockingly laughed, "I know no such denial but it be you who are blindingly in great denial!" he took another step forward and snatched her by the shoulders, "I do not love you! I shall never love you! Therefore, you shall never be my wife nor do I wish you to be! Am I understood?!"

"You blatantly refuse me?!" she snapped with question, her tone bitter, "You dare refuse my gracious offer to give you my love and my heart?!"

"Aye!" he shouted and released her with a slight shove, "Aye I do!"

"No!" she screamed and swiftly swung then ruthlessly smacked him across the face, "I take not your refusal!" She again swung with the other hand but this time her fingers curled and with a harsh blow her nails clawed the side of his face. "You shall be mine!" she shouted, "No matter what needs be done, you shall be mine!"

He stood stunned, felt the sting of the scratches against his cheek. His hand lifted and touched the against the claw marks then lowered. His eyes tensely frowned, saw the glisten of blood smeared across his fingers. His eyes lifted and looked to the almost insane expression that twisted her face. "You are mad." he lowly grumbled, "You have lost your damned mind!"

"Oh I am not mad!" she objected then suddenly snatched the crystal flute of brandy and with rage threw it and sent it shattering against the wall. "Oh, you be the one mad for refusing me!" she snarled, her eyes wild and maddened, "A very stupid mistake you have done made, Lord Dandridge!" her lips formed a sneered smirk, "There shall come a moment where you will have but no option than to accept our destined union, that I promise!"

He ignored her insane promise then stated, "Tomorrow you leave!"

"Oh that I shall!" she loudly agreed then darted forward and snatched the frill of his shirt, "But upon my return you will be mine."

He swiftly snatched her wrists and jerked her grip from his shirt then shoved her back. "No, you will not return." he aimed his finger at her, "I forbid your return to my home, understood?"

"Forbid all you like," she snipped followed by a wicked cackle then her face became deadly serious, "Oh, but I shall return and when I do, there shalt be a single force that shall prevent me from taking what be rightfully mine. Am I understood, Lord Jeremiah Dandridge?"

Slowly he demanded, "Get out!" He aimed his finger at the parlor door.

She took a step back, the menace brilliantly glaring in her blackened eyes. "You shall be mine, that I promise, my love." she insanely sang, "You shall only be mine as it be always meant."

"GET OUT!" he again demanded with a loud shout, kept his finger aimed at the door.

She chuckled then straightened her posture, chin lifted. "Good night." she chimed with the wickedness twisted across her smirked lips. She lifted her hand, the hand that struck the clawed blow. Her eyes widely studied the evidence that stained her nails. Her eyes shifted and looked to him as he stood still firmly pointing at the door. To her lips she lifted her hand then tucked a finger between her lips tasting the sweetness of his blood.

She again laughed then turned but not without knocking over the furniture in her path. Glass shattered as vases and collectibles struck the floor. She continued to laugh in midst of creating a path of destruction. At the doors she paused and turned, her smirk unchanged. Again she eagerly tasted the blood that stained her finger. "Again, good night." she snidely said then left the parlor, slammed the door purposefully behind her.

Jerry slowly lowered his arm, his eyes scanned the mess left behind in the aftermath of Yolanda's insane fit. He took a deep breath and lowly grumbled as he exhaled. His hand lifted and touched the side of his face, the sting still present. He somewhat startled upon the parlor door opening. His eyes darted and discovering the housemaid Tayte entering. His head turned, the brandy no more. e stormed without a word to Tayte to find another location in the manor where the brandy was kept.

Though he claimed to Yolanda that he would never again love another, in that moment it was the truth of his state of mind but the truth became another. A couple years after Yolanda's threats and promises, a moment came where he fell so far beneath his self inflicted misery and punishment. He struck himself down, years and years of drowning sorrows with ale, brandy, and useless womanly affections brought him far beneath despair. Emotionally and physically his lifestyle of self destruction took its tole and nearly his life.

For many days the Lord Dandridge remained nearly unconscious, found in that manner by a local farmer laid out on a rain stricken and muddy road ditch. For three days he had been missing, no one new how long he had laid in the rain in that condition. It truly looked dire for the Lord, the township having no true physician as of yet, no Dr. Aiden McHoolihee had not taken the position. Lady Regine, the sister, was desperate for her dear brother's care and placed her hopes and confidence into the kind hands of the long time servant Thea. Regine trusted no one other than Thea, not even Thea's identical twin Tayte who was more harsh and firm in demeanor. There was no real understanding what possessed Regine to give Thea the role as caretaker besides the fact of Thea's sweetness and nearly motherly caring.

And so, it was Thea who stayed at the Lord's side for those many days. She cared for him tirelessly and throughout it all there was nothing but gentle kindness and always her sweet smile. As he lay in that unsettled state, a dangerous fever made him delusional and caused him to ramble, she did everything imaginable to keep the fever from consuming his mind. Nearly icy soaked blanket were tucked around him as she diligently rubbed his feet to draw the fever from his head. She ate and slept in his chamber. She read to him from many passages from William Shakespeare. She told him stories of her life as an orphan, humorous tales of when she and Tayte worked for the McHoolihee household and how Tayte would persistently and purposefully torment poor Aiden when they were children. And throughout it all there was a smile across her lips.

Then came the moment, the time the Lord truly opened his eyes with clearness and the first face he saw was an angel's.

Jerry's brown eyes fluttered open, the weight of his ordeal heavy across his lids and brow. There was barely any recollection of what had happened. His mind was fogged by days of being conflicted with the fever. It took a few moment before his vision truly cleared yet his mind remained confused. He felt the weakness the illness had caused, his body felt stiff and achy.

His eyes shifted, recognized the ceiling of his chamber. He heard the crackling of the fireplace but there was another sound, unfamiliar. His eyes shifted, guided his head stiffly to the right. His brow furrowed not recognized the figure asleep in a chair near the bed. Obvious to him that the figure was feminine as she sat awkward in the winged back chair nearly slumped down against the padded arm and a patchwork quilt somewhat draped over her slumped shoulders. He took notice of her chestnut brown hair that was somewhat messed with bits of tussled ringlets that draped and veiled her face from his sight.

His eyes focused, there was no real energy inside his weakened body to move. He lay there silently, listened to the sounds of her sleepy breaths mingle with the fireplace crackles. How did he not know who she was? Was she someone brought from the village to care for him? Where was his sister? Where were the household staff?

His eyes refocused upon the sleeping bundle sounding a soft moan. He watched closely as she finally moved. Her head lay nearly slumped over then finally moved and lifted from the awkward position. Her arm slid out from beneath the quilt then she slightly slapped her hand against the side of her face as her head lifted a glimpse of her face as her head leaned back against the cushion of the high back of the chair. He watched closely as her finger lazily brushed away the veil of messed hair. His brow tensed, he knew her face. Her eyes remained closed as she continued to wake. Both her hands clumsily fumbled to rid her face of her hair. The more her face was revealed, the tension about his brow lessened. She sleepily licked her lips and rubbed them together while stretching her arms then loudly yawned which prompted a slight smile across his dry lips.

How had never noticed her before? Truly he knew she was one of the household servants.

Her eyes finally opened and he immediately saw the light hazel shade of her large eyes. Then her eyes looked to him and within those eyes he saw a development of sweet brightness. He held his breath the moment he saw a genuine smile brighten the lovely features of her face. How had he ever not truly seen her? How did he not know her name? Had he been so consumed with his miseries that every moment he may have crossed her path within that massive manor, he not once noticed her? How could one never take notice of an angel?

Thea held her sweet smile as she fumbled to relieve herself of the entanglement of the quilt. She nervously giggled, knew she looked a mess and was having such a difficult time with the quilt. "One moment, My Lord." she sweetly said with another giggle followed.

His lips broadened a bit more with the smile. He watched her stand up and kick her way out of the quilt bundled around her ankles. He found her giggles adorable and in deed charming.

Thea grimaced and gave her foot a good jerk relieving it of the quilt but stumbled a bit. She quickly smiled again and looked to the Lord, was he possibly smiling? "The Lady Regine shall be overjoyed that you be awake, My Lord." she sang while trying to gather the length of her hair back, "Apologies, My Lord, I must look a fright."

No, he thought, not a fright, she looked remarkably beautiful.

She stepped up to the bed, felt truly ecstatic that he finally woke from his illness. She gave a gracious curtsy then greeted, "I be Thea, My Lord," she knew and understood likely he never knew her name, "Welcome back, My Lord."

His smile faded, should he speak? Could he speak?

"My Lord, shall I fetch you food and drink, hmm?" she sweetly asked, noticed his smile fade, "You must be starved and quite parched, been many days now."

Days, he questioned in thought, felt like years. He slowly nodded and watched her expression brighten even more.  
"Very good, My Lord!" she excitedly praised, "I shall be but a moment." She turned and gathered up the quilt and set it on the chair. "An appetite be a good sign, in deed!" she sang and moved around the large canopy bed, "I shall be return shortly, I promise." She hurried from the chamber.

How, he thought, was there anyone remotely as boisterous and pleasant as Thea in that world? He watched the door close. His eyes lightly fluttered, still exhausted. Yet, the moment he closed his eyes he again saw her angelic face which prompted another smile across his lips. Perhaps, he thought, there were such things as angels on Earth. And to think, for many years that angel had been right before his misery blinded eyes and it took a near deathly illness to truly open his eyes.

But, a struggle of sorts was triggered inside him. For all those long and miserable years he thought of no one else but his deceased wife. He kept himself miserable, suffering in nonstop mourning. He did everything imaginable to keep his misery alive though at the same time he desperately tried to drown it as well. Then, upon opening his eyes for what felt like the first time, he saw something that was not misery, suffering, anguish, or mourning. He saw the most brilliant of smiles he had ever witnessed, filled with sweetness, kindness, and undoubted care. And that caused a struggle, for all he had known in all those years was so negative that a glimpse of true positivity seemed almost wrong or unnatural.

Jerry continued his recovery while internally he continued with that emotional struggle. That hazel eyed and chestnut haired angel stayed those days of his physical recovery but only strengthened a new type of guilt inside him. There was guilt if he dared enjoy her continuous tales. There was a growth of guilt when he silently indulged in the sweet sounds of her laughter. The guilt built when he found himself staring at her, studied every detailed of her smiling eyes, lips, and every lovely and life filled expression throughout her face.

And throughout it all, he kept silent, spoke not a word to her. He spoke to Regine when she visited his chamber. Yet, he could not find a word or perhaps the right voice and did not speak to Thea. Though he was silent, perhaps seemed rude or snobbish, that sweetness about her did not diminish but seemed to brighten all the more.

Then came the time when Thea's care was no longer needed, his strength returned and in so many ways was much more. He no longer had the urge to drown himself with ales or brandy. He had no desire to seek the affections of the village tavern's wenches, Though there was still a guilt for having taken complete notice of Thea, he sensed himself changed. His focus was more keen on the needs of the household, the land, and the township. Yet, emotionally his focus was drawn towards that beacon of light with pale hazel eyes and chestnut hair and a smile that seemed had the ability to brighten even the stormiest of days and those storms inside him seemed to dissipate.

He was always watchful whenever Thea entered a room he was in. He studied her every action. He listened to her every word and loved the moments she laughed. Every day he anticipated, even if briefly, the moment he would see and hear her. Yes, he knew she was one of two but upon his study, there were definite differences between the twins which held his focus completely on Thea. The guilt, had come to a peak and when it had, it faded. Why, he would constantly think, should there be guilt? Had he not suffered enough? Did he not deserve another opportunity for happiness? He made the determination that his time to finally move forward had come.

Upon his choice to finally let his past go he made a final farewell to the wife he had lost. He had the portrait removed from where it had hung for all those years and hung on the wall where the portraits of previous generations were hung. It was now his time to continue to live. His life needed meaning. His existence desired depth. But most of all, he needed and desired to again be loved and admitted to himself he had in deed again was given the capability to love. To admit to himself that he finally again loved another, that his heart had finally mended and opened, was his final step into completely finding himself. He realized that to completely embrace himself he needed to speak freely and finally confess to the hazel eyed and chestnut haired angel that she had won his heart and most of all, his love.

His eyes opened. Jerry rolled onto his side and looked to the peacefulness through his angel's face as she slept. He lifted her left hand, his eyes focused on her lovely face, then his lips pressed a kiss against the emerald ring. He held her hand in his. Without her, he may have again returned to his life of self destruction and finally embraced his misery even stronger and allow to completely devour him. If it had not been for her, his angel, he would not exist. Because she existed, he existed.

He held her hand against his heaving chest and listened to her softly sigh. The dread was there within his troubled eyes. Could Yolanda find a way to take everything from him? Could an insane notion of destiny tear apart everything he finally achieved? And could that devil woman's determination be succeeded in the form of something dark and supernatural and made of pure evil?

"Nothing shall destroy us." he whispered in promise, "No matter what darkness comes, there be not an immortal or mortal being that shall sever my love for you." he paused as she stirred and softly hummed then confidently stated with a breath, "My Angel you be."

He leaned and pressed a soft and gentle kiss against her warm cheek then rested his cheek against hers. His eyes closed, listened to her soft breaths. He determined no risk would be taken, no concept shall be overlooked. If Yolanda's determination came in the form of a supernatural means he would do whatever it took to make certain no harm would come to his beloved angel. He lost love once and refused to allow the purest of love he had ever known to be taken from him. He vowed that very moment in silence he would fight for them no matter how fatal or destructive the form might come.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you." Thea responded in her sleep.

His lips formed a smile but again it faded. 

**(Author)**

**Lit a fire under my ass for this one! Just wanted to give y'all a little more insight to Yolanda's nuttiness and the moment Jerry became smitten with Thea. So, when will Yolanda make her grand return? How will this brewing nightmare turn out! Oh, I got some serious twists in store for you, my Fright Night friends! **

**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fright Night 1985**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Thirteen

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

The morning sun woke the Dandridge manor. All parties involved in the prior evening's event gathered to investigate first the chamber Yolanda was last seen. The circle candles remained and within it's center the blood was more vibrant the cast of daylight.

Aiden took responsibility to investigate the circle and blood for he was the only physician. Yet, there wasn't much to truly study, it was apparent it was blood within the circle but was it Yolanda's. As he took initiative to focus on the mysterious and suspicious circle, Charley and Tayte did their own throughout the room. Yolanda's belongings were brought out into the sunlight and Charley and Tayte started to thoroughly and tediously go through the trunks.

Jerry and Thea hadn't yet arrived as part of the investigation group. Jerry had taken upon himself to send out the male staff to scourer the estate in search for Yolanda.

Charley sat on his legs before one of the few trunks. The trunk lid was opened and he carefully removed each item which mostly were item of clothing; gown bodices and skirts. Tayte sat nearby and invaded another trunk, removed what also were clothing items which were mainly undergarments. Aiden stood with his eyes focused on that peculiar circle made from an array of candles.

"I wish I knew what we be looking for." Tayte commented as she removed the final piece of clothing.

Aiden lifted his hand but didn't turn his eyes from the circle and said, "Anything of any peculiarity, unlikely to be in a woman's possession. Oddities of some type."

"And what oddities that be?" Tayte asked as she looked to Aiden, "That woman be an oddity herself."

"Please, continue to search her belongings." Aiden urged as he lowered down onto one knee focused now on the blood coating the floor. His expressive eyes frowned then squinted. Through that coating of blood he could make out a detail of some type. He lifted his hand and requested, "Tayte, find something of use to wipe away this blood, please."

Tayte huffed then rose up off the floor. Her eyes glanced around then looked to the pile of undergarments. Her shoulders shrugged then she crouched and grabbed one of the frilly pantaloons. She guessed Lady Yolanda quite possibly would have no need for her clothing. She walked to Aiden and placed the undergarment in his hand.

Aiden's eyes shifted, he grimaced then looked up at Tayte questioning what she had given him.

"Aye, use it." Tayte said then turned and went to the third trunk.

Aiden continued to grimace, awkward about handling a woman's pantaloons. He set aside the awkwardness then brought the undergarment to the floor within the circle. Very carefully he smeared back the thick substance as his eyes focused in wait to what might be revealed. His eyes shifted as further he smeared the blood. Bit by bit something was being revealed, something drawn onto the floor. Symbols of some type were being unveiled the further he smeared the blood back. He curiously studied those symbols, his mind desperately tried to process and determined if they were recognizable from any text he had read.

Charley groaned, nothing peculiar in that trunk. He rose up off the floor and glanced around. Obviously Yolanda hadn't unpacked anything so if there was anything of importance it had to be inside the trunks or anything she brought with her. He marched over near Tayte and focused on small chest but upon attempting to open the chest it was found locked. "Hmm," he hummed, "There has to be a key for this somewhere in here."

"Aye," Aiden spoke up, "Everything must be thoroughly checked for there be something, I just know, that could decipher the meanings of these symbols."

"Symbols," Charley said then quickly walked over to Aiden, "What sorta symbols? Like devil worship stuff?" He stepped beside Aiden and peered down at what was revealed. His eyes frowned, the symbols looked nothing like what he's seen in multitudes of horror films.

"I know not their meanings," Aiden stated then rose up, "But they be of significance, for if not they would not be there."

"Yeah, obviously." Charley nodded, "But you have no clue what they might mean."

Aiden shook his head, his eyes still focused on the symbols.

"Well, we need to get that open," Charley stated then turned and pointed at the chest, "It's locked for a reason, so maybe something in there can tell us something."

Aiden nodded, "Quite possibly, aye."

"Okay, lets find this damned key." Charley huffed then stepped to Tayte to assist digging inside the open trunk.

Aiden joined to assist Tayte and Charley with the rummaging thoroughly through the remaining trunks. Working together they cleared the trunks with no success in finding the key to the locked chest. Yolanda's belongings were scattered about the floor surrounding all the trunks, a huge mess and nothing to truly show for it.

Charley huffed in frustration, knew there had to be something inside that chest that could possibly explain the situation. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest while his eyes stared and studied the chest. The chest was obviously made of wood with brass fixtures. Perhaps, he thought, they could simply break it apart. He gave a sharp nod, attempting to break it was their only option. So, he snatched up the chest then lifted high above his head. "Hope this works." he commented then with a powerful downward thrust he crashed the chest to the floor.

There was minimal damage to the chest, the lid hadn't opened. Charley again snatched it up then, once again, thrust it crashed onto the floor. Splintered pieces of wood scattered but still the lid hadn't broken open. He gritted his teeth then, again, grabbed the damned chest and, again, crashed it down against the floor but this time he held onto it. Over and over he beat the chest against the floor filled with determination and desperation.

Aiden and Tayte stood back and silently watched Charley's brutality of the chest. Each smash caused both to startle a little. They watched Charley repeatedly slam and beat the chest against the floor. Each determined blow sent fragments of wood splintered away. Each beat against the floor sounded loud cracks. Over and over they watched Charley violently beat the chest again and again against the floor with his face twisted with desperation. Soon Charley was grunting with each blow against the floor, almost like a fueled rage being taken out on that chest.

"You're gonna open up, you son of a bitch!" Charley shouted with a loud grumble as he continued to plummet the chest, "You gotta open up dammit! My life depends on it!" he continued to curse the stubborn chest, "OPEN UP, DAMN YOU!" Then with another harsh blow against the floor the brass hinges snapped as the lid was nearly disfigured and chipped and splintered beyond recognition.

Charley panted, his heart pounded and chest heaved. He grinned as he stared down at the broken mess of a chest and from the disjointed lid poke out the corner of what looked like a book. "Damn straight!" he gleefully shouted and pointed at the chest.

Aiden finally blinked then looked to the chest. Quickly he reached down and grabbed the book's corner and with a little tug it was pulled from the battered chest. He lifted it before his eyes and read gold embossed letters that stated Yolanda's full name. Instantly he realized they had come upon, possibly, Yolanda's journal. He swiftly opened the leather bound book then frowned. "It be in Hungarian." he announced then looked to Charley and Tayte, "It be her journal."

"Well," Charley spoke up, "Don't we have Hungarians in this very house who can translate it?"

Tayte nodded, "Aye, both Lord Dandridge and Lady Regine, also Lord Kristof."

"Well," Charley looked at both Aiden and Tayte, "Let's bring it to them and see who's willing to translate it."

Jerry paced the floor, his sister and her husband sat on the sofa. He paced with his hands tucked behind his back. For hours the staff had searched the estate and there was not one sign of Yolanda or any explanation where she had vanished and why. Yet, another disturbing incident had occurred.

Seated by Regine, her husband Kristof seemed in a daze. The man's face was void of expression, his eyes were glazed and vacant as if he were in a hypnotic state of some kind. Regine sat with her arm around her husband, desperate to coax him from whatever seemed to have him strangely entranced. "I know not what be wrong." she said with concern, "He be this way since we woke. He has not spoken a word and does not move without guidance." she looked to her pacing brother, "What might have done this?"

Jerry paused in his pacing and looked to the worried expression of his sister's face. He slowly shook his head then said, "I know not," he hated not having the answers but something inside him laid blame of Kristof's condition towards Yolanda, "But, aye, I have suspicions this be Yolanda's doing."

Regine grimaced with confusion then inquired, "And what reasons she have to do this to her very brother? And how?"

"I know not," Jerry huffed with frustration, "But as of last night, there be a many thing that have no explanation of any logical means." he turned and faced his sister, "We know Yolanda vanished leaving just a minimal trace but without explanation. And now," his eyes shifted and looked to the entranced Kristof, "And now him and his condition." his eyes again looked to Regine, "There be but only what can be said as more illogical explanations with all this."

"We just might have these explanations." Aiden spoke up as he and Tayte and Charley entered the parlor. He continued forward with the journal clenched in his hand.

Jerry turned his head and looked to the three. His eyes shifted to the book Aiden held. "What be that?" he questioned.

Aiden approached the Lord and stated, "This be Lady Yolanda's journal, My Lord." his arm reached out prepared to hand the journal to the Lord, "And we suspect the needed information be in this journal but the conflict, it be in your native tongue, My Lord."

Jerry slipped one hand from behind his back then reached for the offered journal.

Kristof blinked then his eyes darted the moment Aiden neared the journal to Jerry. "No!" he shouted, the first word he had spoken since the previous night. He shove Regine back then darted up and snatched the journal. Protectively he hugged the journal against his chest, his eyes darted back and forth from Jerry to Aiden. "No!" he again shouted, "You shall not! These be my sister's words, her thoughts, and her secrets and you shall not know them!"

"Kristof," Jerry sternly spoke, "Hand the journal over."

Kristof shook his head, his eyes wild and erratic in their movements. He refused, "No!"

Regine quickly rose up and moved to attempt to calm her husband.

"No!" Kristof shouted then swung his arm and violently backhanded his wife, sent Regine tumbling back against the sofa. His wide and hysteric eyes stared down at his stunned wife.

Jerry's jaw clenched. He darted forward and snatched Kristof by the frilly collar. He jerked the panicked man forward then reared back his fist. Swiftly he thrust his fist forward and struck Kristof against the side of the head which quickly dropped the troubled man unconscious to the floor. He bent down and snatched the journal from Kristof's limp grasp. His eyes looked to his shocked sister then inquired, "You be alright?"

Regine could only nod, her wide and teary eyes focused on her unconscious husband.

Jerry looked to Aiden then said, "I shall translate this," he lifted the journal, "As I do this, Doctor, I wish you to keep my sister's husband well sedated until we be able to determine he shall be of no harm to anyone."

Aiden quickly nodded, somewhat dumbfounded by all the violence and almost insanity that had taken over the household in such a short period of time.

"Very good," Jerry commented, "I shall go to the privacy of the study and once I have finished the translation I shall request all of you to return here, the parlor." he scanned the faces around him, "Is this understood?" he watched all the heads nod in agreement, "Good, please excuse me." He gave a gracious bow then departed from the parlor uncertain what secrets the journal will reveal to him.

Jerry began reading the journal seated behind the desk but the further he delved into the Hungarian written words of Yolanda's the more uneasy he became. Page after page, strange and disturbing thoughts were read, all obsessively pertained to him. He eventually rose from his desk, stepped about the large study with his eyes focused and diligently read each word thoroughly. The furrow about his brow tensed as he continued to read into a world that was beyond dark and disturbed. Every sentence, each paragraph praised something she proclaimed the Darkness or Shadow.

The true madness of her journal confessions became more within the center of the journal. Obviously that particular journal was written much later after he had her evicted from the premises. There became nearly insane written rambles concerned towards her desire to search out this Darkness. Her search began with her approach to a Countess, Countess Bathory of Hungary. From that point she continued her search into the reaches of Romanian, followed the lead of local lore and written accounts. The Darkness became written as often as his name.

He stood before the fireplace, his brow frozen in a concerned furrow. The passed year Yolanda had spent a great deal of her time in Romania. Her written accounts became nearly unbelievable. She sought every means to source that Darkness with the belief that when it was finally found she would be given the means to succeed in entrapping him. She exclaimed plenty that she would do whatever it took to make him, Jerry Dandridge, hers completely. The confession of giving her soul was prominent. Yet, there was no definition of what that Darkness truly was. And, then he read the moment she finally came face to face with that hounded entity. Yes, it had to be an entity by the many descriptions she had written and particularly the final description.

He read the deal, the bargain she seemingly made with a devil. No, it was apparent it wasn't the devil but a type of counterpart. And a sense of dread filled his every sense, for it seemed the bargain was finalized the previous evening.

His eyes lifted from the final page, written days before her arrival. That final sentence instilled the power of pure dread. And it read: _and so be it my soul that shall be willingly sacrificed for the purpose of embracing my beloved Jeremiah for a full eternity_.

He closed the journal, had read enough to give the greatest of dread filled chills over his entire body and internally within his very soul. Perhaps, he thought, the boy Charley had spoke the truth. Was there truly a possibility that what evil Yolanda had embraced would in turn embrace him? Was his very soul and life in dire danger because of unsettled woman's ideals of love towards him?

His eyes shifted and stared blankly into the dancing flames of the fireplace. His face lost all expression, the tense furrow relaxed. Within his dark brown eyes reflected the brilliant flames as they filled and expressed that heavy growth of pure dread. What type of monster had Charley spoke of that he became?

His thoughts turned to the lore of his mother land; the fabled legend towards the once great Warlord Vlad Tepes. He remembered, as a boy in Hungary, how the name Tepes was praised but some also spoke it with fear. It was told that the warlord gave his soul to become an unstoppable immortal being, to live passed death. Had Yolanda's madness led her in the direction of the lore surrounding Tepes? Was Tepes, the fabled Vlad the Impaler the possible Darkness she sought out or was it possible the Darkness was Tepes' source for immortality? How could any of it be real?

He turned from the fireplace and moved towards the desk. He remembered the young boy Charley's frantic search for a cross. He tossed the journal atop the desk then stepped behind it and opened the far bottom drawer. His hand reached inside then clutched around a holy image of Jesus crucified and pulled from the drawer strung black rosary beads. If there was a God and good and holiness then there had to be a Devil and evil and unholiness.

The group sat patiently as possible in the parlor, even dined in the parlor as they waited for Jerry's return. They remained silent in their own thoughts and concerns. So much dark uncertainty weighed over the atmosphere within the room. So many ideals about uncertain outcomes plagued each individual including Thea.

The parlor doors slid open and Jerry stepped into the room.

All the individuals rose up, anxious to hear what the lord had translated from Yolanda's journal.

Jerry moved across the floor with his eyes focused on young Charley, in his hand clenched the rosary. He watched Charley immediately become uncomfortable and uneasy in response to his approach. He stepped passed Aiden and Tayte and came face to face with the boy. He lifted his fisted hand, "This shall replace what you had lost." he stated and opened his hand, the crucifix rested against his palm.

Charley nervously looked to Jerry's hand. He never thought he would see Jerry Dandridge actually hold such a holy symbol in his hand which defined the mortal man Jerry truly was. His eyes looked to Jerry's with question.

"Take it," Jerry urged, "I am not in doubt that there shall come a moment this shall be needed."

"You believe me?" Charley asked with surprise.

"Aye," Jerry gave a nod then stated, "From what I had just read, there be much more that I am now convinced and," he brought the offering closer, "By what you had confessed, you are far more knowledgeable than any one of us."

Charley lifted his hand, turned it and opened his palm to the rosary.

Jerry allowed the family holy relic to drop down into Charley's hand. "I but hope with your assistance that the monster you claim that I become shall not be." he stated then took a step back, "I wish not to become your monster, Charley Brewster, and we shall do whatever you say to prevent it as so."

Charley felt only minimal relief upon Jerry's acceptance of the truth. He felt the pressure of a whole other responsibility just build layered on his shoulders. His fingers embraced the rosary. He took a deep breath then stated, "First things first," he looked to everyone around him, "You have to now know that we're dealing with a vampire, Yolanda's likely gonna show up at dark as one nasty bitch." he took another breath, "Since she was already welcomed into this place, likely she'll be able to enter, happened with my friend Ed."

"Aye," Aiden spoke up remembering Charley's story of Edward Thompson, "The lad entered your home freely after having been turned, hence the attack on Peter Vincent."

Charley nodded then stated, "Likely that happened because he was already welcome before he was turned."

"So," Jerry focused on the boy, "There be nothing we can do to prevent her from entering?"

Charley reluctantly shook his head, "Yeah, we're pretty much screwed there but we can get stuff together to fight back." he again looked to all the focused faced, "We need every damned cross available. Gotta get a ton of holy water. Anything religious related we need. And," he paused to again scan the faces, "We gotta make some stakes and make sure we're ready for one hell of a fight."

Charley turned his attention to Jerry. "She's after you," he stated the obvious, "Wish means you gotta secure yourself somewhere."

"I shall not," Jerry protested, "This be my home and I shall not hide like a coward."

"Hey, I ain't calling a coward." Charley stated, "Just if we manage to keep her away from you then we have a better chance to destroying her." he focused on Jerry, "The worst thing, I found out the hard way, is you don't wanna go running around when you have a vampire on your ass. You," he paused with uncertainty, "Well, the you I dealt with had no problem tracking me and my girlfriend Amy down but we made the mistake of running all over the damned place in the open." he lifted his hand and gripped Jerry's arm, "Like you said, I know what I'm talking about and you gotta do as I say. Lock yourself up somewhere safe."

"Um," Aiden nervously spoke up, "So, likely we be doing this tonight, then?"

Charley glanced to Aiden and nodded, "Yeah, once it gets dark she'll be knocking on the door for sure."

"Oh dear," Aiden nervously swallowed then slowly sat back down on the sofa.

Charley again focused on Jerry and said, "Just do it, would ya?"

Thea stepped beside Jerry and swiftly grabbed his hand. "Aye, do it." she urged for she had no desire to have anything happen to him.

Jerry turned his head and looked down into Thea's worried eyes. He brought his hand over both of theirs. "Aye," he agreed then stated, "But with me you stay."

Thea forced a smile through her worry then nodded, "Aye, with you I stay, always."

"Alright," Charley chimed, "So, where the hell do we get holy water, huh?" He looked at everyone.

_**(Author)**_

_**Yeah, I know, not much! I know ya thinking I'm delaying the big bang but dammit, I gotta add some filler and insight! Be patient with me because it truly begins the next chapter! Shout out again to Vendehla! I hope you're find with the how I incorporated the rosary! :D**_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA! **_


	14. Chapter 14 The Nightmare Begins Part One

**Fright Night 1985**

Twist Of Fate

Chapter Fourteen

The Nightmare Begin

Part One

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

"It's almost dark." Charley stated as he, Aiden, and Tayte finished the lengthy task of preparing for the uncertainty of that evening.

They managed to gather nearly every drop of holy water from the village church and whatever blessed objects the local clergy allowed them to 'borrow'. All the crucifixes of all shapes and sizes were removed from every room and wall throughout the Dandridge manor and were handed out to all those who resided. Numerous stakes were whittled out of kindling and any stake worthy limbs from surrounding trees. Even a decent amount of garlic bulbs were confiscated from manor's large food cellar and much purchased from the local market vendor. For hours and hours they prepared and the drape of night began outside.

Charley looked out the window within the servant's dining room, the table cluttered with all their collected and prepared weapons against evil. The rim of dusk was still visible in the distant horizon, the already darkening sky seemed vacant of any stars. His eyes studied the gradual darkening, it seemed as if that awaited evil was making its approach towards the estate and its manor. Could he truly be able to again battle those dark forces? It was somewhat comforting that there were more than just two prepared for the fight. And it seemed that it took less effort to convince those of the 17th century of vampires than in his 20th century.

Charley turned away from the window and looked to his battle companions, Aiden and Tayte. "So, you guys ready for this?" he asked and stepped to the large table, "You're gonna likely see some serious shit tonight that will seem really unbelievable but you gotta keep on believing and always," he lifted a large crucifix, "Always have faith, faith is the key in all this. A vampire will not be effected if you don't have faith." He tucked the crucifix in the large pocket of the vested waistcoat, the rosary Jerry had given him draped around his neck.

Aiden nervously nodded, his mind fumbled anxiously with the strange reality of what was possibly going to take place. He startled, felt a hand grip his. His head slowly turned and discovered Tayte looking to him with an actual soft smile. His eyes firstly frowned then a smile formed. Just the simplicity of her hand in his and the smile she gave seemed to boast him from his almost cowardly and fearful concerns.

"Jerry and Thea," Charley spoke up but paused upon looking to Aiden and Tayte. His eyes shifted to Tayte then back to Aiden. A smile formed, was he possibly witnessing the moment Peter Vincent's ancestry was made? He cleared his throat and watched the two quickly look to him, both blushed. "Yeah, Jerry and Thea," he spoke, "Did they lock up somewhere safe?"

"Aye," Tayte spoke up with a nod, "They be in the Lord's chamber."

Charley shook his head and stated, "I just hope it's enough to keep her away from them. Vampire's have a way to get into places without being noticed."

"The Lord shall make certain no harm comes to Thea." Tayte confidently stated.

Charley again shook his head then explained, "You have no real clue what we're going to be dealing with." he looked to Tayte and Aiden, "I saw, I witnessed how damned determined these things are when they want something. They'll do whatever it takes, kill whoever gets in there way."

Tayte frowned in response to Charley's explanation then responded, "The Lord be quite strong. He shall never allow anything to happen to my sister."

Charley's eyes dropped, the memory of what his monster Dandridge had done to Amy entered his reality. "Yeah, but if somehow Yolanda succeeds and turns him," his eyes reluctantly lifted with the horrifying memory reflected in his eyes, "It won't be Yolanda who'll hurt your sister."

Tayte's frown tensed. She pulled her hand back from Aiden's then tightly crossed her arms. "And what might be you suggesting?" she asked with a disliking sternness in her tone.

"Exactly," Charley replied as he tucked a glass vial of holy water into his waistcoat, "He gets turned, likely Yolanda will see to it that Thea's the first on his bloodthirsty menu."

"That shall not happen!" Tayte defensively commented, "He would do no such thing!"

"When they're vampires," Charley firmly spoke, "They will do anything the one that's turned them wants them to do. I know!" he pointed at himself, "My girlfriend was turned and all she wanted to do was kill me because it was what HE wanted. They have no control, that control belongs to who made them."

"Then I shall kill him!" Tayte loudly and firmly stated.

Aiden gasped, his wide eyes looked to Tayte with surprise then somewhat mumbled, "No, do not say such a thing."

Tayte snapped her eyes to Aiden then firmly said, "I shall do whatever must be done to protect my sister!"

Charley quickly slammed his hand against the table, caught both Aiden and Tayte's attention. "Yeah, Dandridge still might be turned," he honestly stated, his eyes narrowed and firm, "But that doesn't mean we gotta kill him. We have to destroy her, destroy Yolanda! Destroying her before the dawn of his first day as a vampire, we have a chance to save him!"

"Then," Tayte lifted her chin, "Then we shall destroy her! But," she uncrossed her arms then leaned forward with her hands flat against the table, "If there be any attempt from the Lord against my sister's life, I shall not hesitate to bring him down."

Charley gave a sharp nod then said, "Well, hopefully that won't happen. Hopefully we'll destroy her before anything happens to Dandridge."

Suddenly, from within the bowels of the servant's quarters came a gut wrenching scream.

All three looked to the room's entrance. The scream faded.

Charley's heart sank and stomach churned. It seemed a scream always began the nightmare just as it had centuries in the future. He snatched another vial of holy water then rushed around the table. The nightmare had begun as predicted.

Out of the servant's dining room Charley rushed with Aiden and Tayte quick behind him. He skidded to a stop and looked down the shadowed corridor. To his left he darted, his fist clenched around the holy water vial and the other hand gripped the dangling crucifix around his neck. Then from the left the older and portly servant Sylvia staggered and stumbled from her chamber she shared with the youthful Mary.

"What happened?!" Charley yelled and watched the horrified older woman look to him. He skidded to a stop before the open doorway then turned his head and saw what had turned Sylvia pale with fear. His stepped into the doorway, his eyes looked to the twin sized bed tucked against the left wall and there laid a wide eyed Mary.

"We were but asleep!" Sylvia said with a fearful tremble, "I but woke upon a noise and once the lantern was lit that," she shakily lifted her hand and pointed through the doorway passed Charley, "That be what I saw." She loudly sobbed just as Tayte rushed to her side and embraced her.

Charley stepped into the small room, his eyes focused on the deathly pale face of Mary's. His heart raced erratically and chest heaved steadily. He had never seen the results of a vampire's attack. Yes, he saw the effects of the vampire's bite on Amy but those women who were murdered, he only saw them alive just before they became another victim of the vampire's hunger.

Aiden stepped into the room behind Charley. His eyes widened then he pushed passed Charley as his physician side immediately took over. He rushed to the twin sized bed and promptly snatched Mary's limp arm by the wrist and pressed two fingers against her wrist, no pulse. He reached and turned the youth's head to the side. He gasped and swiftly drew his hand back. Before his wide eyes was the most unbelievable evidence of the truths and reality of Charley's tales. Two glistening punctures were prominent at the high slope of poor Mary's young neck. His head darted and eyes looked to Charley.

Charley saw the vampire's signature marks, saw them once before on Amy's neck. His eyes slowly shifted and looked to Aiden, saw the fear wide within his eyes. "She's in the house." he stated with a deep exhale then nodded, "She's fed now she'll go for Dandridge." He quickly spun around and looked to the concerned expression of Tayte's as she cradled Sylvia.

Jerry stood before the closed and latched window of his chamber, the key to the chamber clenched in his hand. He had watched the sky darken, nearly black it had become as if announcing what was to come. The room was silent, just the soft sounds of the fireplace crackling and only the light from that fireplace illuminated the room. His mind was still troubled, troubled beyond nearly no comprehension. The unpredictability of the dire situation heavily reflected within his tensed brown eyes.

He continued to stand in silence, his fingers rubbed and rolled the brass key. His head turned and eyes peered across the room at the shadowed canopy bed. He had urged Thea to sleep while he kept watch. The tension across his brow and eyes lessened. He left the window and walked across the floor towards the bed, moved passed the locked double doors. And as he approached the bed, something seemed to emerge through the keyholes and the very seams of the doors.

From the keyholes and seams a type of smoky mist billowed, seeped almost in the manner of a serpent. Towards the floor the mist or fog reflected, twisted, and churned.

Jerry stepped beside the bed, his eyes focused on Thea who, again, mirrored that of a sleeping angel. His eyes held their soft expression as he stared down at her lovely face. There was nothing he would not do in every effort to prevent harm coming to her, would even lay out his own life if it meant saving hers. His hand lowered and very gently the back of his fingers caressed against the softness of her warm cheek. He slowly leaned down, unaware of the shadow that creeped upward from the floor. Very gently he pressed a kiss against Thea's cheek, the shadow formed into the silhouette of a woman's. His eyes snapped open, a sense of something looming quickly struck him.

Firstly he slowly rose up, that looming sense heightened as the shadow's form became more defined. He made the decision, it was time to come face to face with what he knew was Yolanda which had been anticipated. Swiftly he spun around but to his surprise he was snatched firmly by the throat. His eyes widened upon the visual of Yolanda's eyes, no longer wicked black but now an evil orange defining the thing she hand become.

His hand snatched her wrist but her strength was unbelievably overpowering. He nearly choked against her tightened vice. His eyes watched her lips form into a grin of pure evil which was heightened by blood stained unnatural fangs. He was fearful of waking Thea, fearful of what Yolanda the devil would do his precious angel. His eyes flinched wider upon the feel of his boots slowly begin lifting off the floor by Yolanda's supernatural strength, a strength greater than any mortal man. Again he started to choke, desperate to control the loudness in effort to leave Thea asleep.

"Greetings," Yolanda finally spoke, her lips moved against the bitterness of her fangs, "Are we fearful of waking the servant?" the evilness of her grin intensified, "Ah, not I for I wish her to wake and bear witness to me taking what be mine." the grin faded beneath the wicked sternness of her expression then she shouted, "That be you!" Then without hesitation she tossed Jerry from the bed and sent him through the air and crashed down into a table in the center of the chamber.

Thea immediately startled awake. She darted up and her eyes looked to the naked profile of Yolanda's as she stood to the side focused across the room. Her eyes widened then shifted erratically in search for Jerry.

Yolanda darted her head and focused her wild orange eyes down at Thea who loudly gasped the moment their eyes met. "Greetings, whore." she hissed, "Awake in time you be."

Jerry loudly groaned, felt his entire body ache from the violent manner he struck and crumbled the table. He struggled and pushed himself seated. His eyes immediately focused on Yolanda and onto his feet he pushed himself. He rushed forward prepared to do as needed to defeat the creature she had become.

"I think not." Yolanda snipped then spun and faced the charging Lord. Swiftly she again snatched him by his throat, ignored the loud protest from Thea. "You shall not get the best of me, Jeremiah." she wickedly stated as her hand, fingers lengthened and nails distorted into claws, began to tighten about his throat, "For, my Love, I be far more stronger than you." she tightened her vice and joyously watched his knees begin to buckle, "Bow before me for I shall in moments be your maker."

Thea scrambled and stood up on the bed and without another thought towards her own well being, she lunged and leapt onto Yolanda's bare back. Her arms instinctively wrapped around the woman's neck then slapped her hands over her face. "Let him be!" she shouted in the woman's ear.

Yolanda did not release Jerry, she simply reached behind and grabbed a fistful of Thea's bundled hair and with barely no effort, she jerked Thea off and forward. She effortlessly gripped Thea's hair, the servant on her knees beside her, and kept her vice tight around Jerry's throat. "How sweet," she said with mock, "The whore wishes to protect her lord and master." She wickedly laughed, mocked the lovers.

Jerry was unable to pry the grip from his throat, his knees buckled and he dropped hard against the floor before Yolanda. His eyes looked to Thea, she fought with that fieriness she shared with Tayte, her hands clawed against Yolanda's relentless grip of her hair. His eyes darted and looked up at Yolanda who looked positively amused as she focused on Thea. "No!" he strained with protest and Yolanda quickly focused on him, "Let her be!"

"And why should I?" Yolanda quickly asked, "She serves no purpose in our combined fates, my Love. There not be a purpose to see in sparing a simple and meaningless life such as hers."

Thea glared hatefully up at the monster of a woman. "A wicked thing you be!" she spitefully snapped up at the woman or creature or whatever Yolanda had become.

Yolanda loudly laughed, found the servant's spite quite amusing. "Oh, perhaps of some use she might be." she devilishly stated, "Aye, she be perfect." She wickedly grinned down at Jerry, blissfully watched his eyes fill with dread. Her face faded into seriousness then she announced, "Now be the time to take you, my Love," her eyes focused within his, "Everything that you have known shall perish. All those you love shall perish. Everything that once was yours shall perish. And the moment all perished, there shall only be I in your world, in our world." she slowly leaned down closer and kept her eyes first with his, "You shall love me, only me. Our love shall be for all eternity."

Thea continued to struggle, desperate to free herself of Yolanda's grip. Her eyes reactively filled with tears as they widely watched the woman lean closer to Jerry. "No!" she protested, desperately dug her nails into the back of Yolanda's hand but the woman's did not relinquish her grip. "NO!" she nearly screamed, swung her hands forward as the woman held her back at an arms length.

"Aye, the time be now." Yolanda stated, ignored Thea's protests and violently clawing and slapping hands. And without further delay, her lips widely parted unveiling her fangs then with a twist of her hand she lunged and bore her fangs into the very side of Jerry's neck.

Thea screamed the moment she watched Yolanda make her final move. Her eyes filled with tears as more streamed down her cheeks. Her hair was released, Yolanda's attention focused solely on devouring Jerry and delivering him into the darkness. She dropped back, felt helpless as her eyes were wide and forced to watch her beloved be taken away from her. "No," she sobbed, heard his strained vocals and the distinct sound of his blood being drained from his body, from his heart. She pushed herself, fought against the urge to take defeat and again lunged at the woman but, without turning from the determined task, Yolanda swung and struck her which sent her collided against the floor unconscious.

_**(Author)**_

_**Yep, this was the beginning of the very nightmare that made Jerry Dandridge the vampire Charley had faced but the question is, can or will Jerry be saved from eternal damnation because of Charley's presence? Will Thea face a similar scenario as Charley, come face to face with the vampire version of her beloved Lord Dandridge? Would Tayte make an attempt on Jerry's life to protect Thea? Will Yolanda become successful in creating the dark creature Jerry was in the 20th century? So many questions and only I know the answers! Well, Vendehla knows too, somewhat, but as this is nearing it's climax I'm about to turn it on its head! :)**_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Nightmare Begins Part Two

**Fright Night 1985**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Fifteen

The Nightmare Begins

Part Two

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Her eyes fluttered, Thea felt the throbbing ache against the side of her head which was intensified by loud banging. She groaned, her eyes barely able to open, and through the pain within her head she heard her name being called by the muffled voice of Tayte's. Then her eyes widely snapped open the moment a loud crash sounded. She gasped upon shoving up off the floor. Her mind suddenly filled with everything that had happened.

"Thea!" Tayte shouted as she pushed passed Aiden and Charley who had broken in the doors. She rushed to her sister who sat on the floor before the bed. "Oh thank the Lord!" she praised and quickly dropped to her knees then gathered Thea in her arms, "I was but horrified when no one answered the door."

Thea's eyes were wide and again filled with tears. Slowly they shifted in direction where she last remembered Jerry, him being subdued by Yolanda. Her body began to fiercely tremble, her tear stricken eyes saw her beloved where the evil woman had left him. A loud sob passed her trembling lips then she shoved Tayte back. "No!" she loudly sobbed and crawled on hands and knees towards him, again she sobbed, "No!"

Charley heavily sighed with his shoulders slumped then stated the obvious, "We're to late." he painfully watched a reminder of his very moment when he discovered what had been done to his sweet Amy. "She got him." he stated, felt Thea's devastation for it was once his.

Thea was kneeled beside Jerry, her hands trembled as they neared his still form. "No," she continued to sob, tears streaked down her flushed cheeks and again she sobbed, "No, not let it be so." She rested her hands against his arm, his body lay on its side, his back faced her. "No, no, no," she pleaded for it all to be a nightmare, "Oh, please, God, let it not be."

"Thea," Tayte spoke up as she rose up onto her feet.

"No!" Thea yelled through a cracked sob. She dared and very carefully guided Jerry onto his back. Her sobs grew louder the further she guided him and the moment he dropped onto his back the nightmare was real. Her heart felt a sudden break. Her eyes glazed with heavy tears that continuously streamed down her cheeks. Before her eyes that nightmare was revealed real in the form of the bloodless mark at the side of his neck, the vacancy of his eyes, and the stillness of his body.

Tayte's eyes too filled with tears upon deeply sensing the pure agony which cruelly was inflicted on her beloved sister. Her hand covered her mouth. Always, since birth, they shared one another's pain and that moment was no exception. She took a step forward but startled the moment Thea loudly cried out with pure heartbreak. Her eyes looked to Aiden who was focused on her, she read his sympathy and sadness.

Thea uncontrollably cried, her sobs loud. Her body was consumed by trembles. She shook her head to deny what she saw before her eyes. Her fiercely trembling hands darted and grabbed the sides of Jerry's face. "No," she sobbed passed her trembling lips, "You cannot leave me." she protested what had been done, "She cannot have you." she continued to protest, "Please, stay with me. Do not let her take you from me."

Charley looked away. There was an obvious struggle inside him. To witness Thea in his place, face to face with losing someone to something evil, seemed difficult for him because that evil something was the very someone she was losing. He knew what brewed inside Jerry Dandridge was the thing that would come and attempt to destroy his life. Yet, if they were able to destroy Yolanda, that monster of 99 Oak would never exist.

Charley set aside his conflicts and cleared his throat. "We gotta find her." he spoke up over Thea's continuous sobs, "We find her and destroy her, we'll save Dandridge and well," he looked to Aiden, "We save the future too."

"Where do we begin?" Aiden questioned.

Charley looked again down at Thea and said, "We begin everywhere. She's here somewhere."

Tayte stepped up to Thea, she reached her hand and rested it against her sister's shoulder. "Thea," she softly spoke, "Come, we must leave."

"No!" Thea loudly protested and jerked her shoulder free of Tayte's touch, "I shall not leave him!"

"Thea, please," Tayte pleaded, "Once he wakens he shall not be him."

"No!" Thea again loudly protested, her eyes focused on Jerry's face, "No difference there be," she again sobbed as her hands tenderly caressed the sides of his face, "He shall always love me and I shall always love him."

"Thea," Tayte desperately pleaded, feared the monster that Jerry would wake as, heightened by Charley's information.

"Leave us be!" Thea shouted then reluctantly looked up at her sister's identical face filled with concern and fear. Her expression softened. She lifted her hand and grabbed Tayte's. "Alright it shall be, you shall see." she forced a smile, "You go, find her and destroy her."

Tayte squeezed Thea's hand. In reluctance she nodded then agreed, "Aye, we shall find her. She shall not succeed."

Thea nodded, held her struggled smile then shifted her eyes and again looked to Jerry. "Aye, never shall she succeed." she said with hope though the reality was before her, "He shall be saved."

Charley stepped forward, removed the rosary from around his neck. He stepped to Thea then crouched and reached the rosary to her. "Take this," he urged as Thea looked to him, "He gave it to me but you take it. Keep it on you at all times. We'll find a way to stop this." he glanced down at Jerry as Thea took the rosary from his hand then he again looked to her, "Because of you, I realized that Jerry Dandridge wasn't always a monster. I've seen that he was once just a man and seen how much he's capable of loving someone."

Thea softly smiled as she brought the fisted rosary against her chest. "Thank you, Charley Brewster." she sweetly said through slight sniffles, "Comforts me it does to know there be hope. There be a reason God brought you to us." her eyes again looked to Jerry, "To save us, to save him from evil, from becoming evil."

Charley somewhat smiled then rose up. He only hoped that they were able to find and destroy Yolanda before Jerry turned. He knew the consequences Thea would face if she were there the moment his eyes opened. He turned around and nodded to Aiden then announced, "We start now. We search every damned room from top to bottom then if you gotta, the outside too." He stepped forward to prepare to fight for the life of the very one who threatened his four hundred years in the future.

Tayte was hesitant but released her sister's hand. Yet, another hand took hers. Her head turned and looked into Aiden's eyes.

"We shall find a way." Aiden softly spoke with a slight nod, "We shall."

Tayte nodded, hoped they would find a way to put an end to the nightmare. She again looked down at Thea. "I love you, Sister." she said and watched Thea again look to her and give that always sweet smile, "Promise I do, there be nothing I shall not do to end this. You hurt, my Sister, we hurt."

"I love you," Thea responded then again looked again to her beloved Jerry.

Tayte felt Aiden slightly tug her to follow him. She stepped away from her mourning sister, her eyes refused to leave that image of agony. Aiden led her nearer the doors but she held her watch over her sister. "I love you!" she called out as Aiden led her out of the chamber, the doors closed behind her. Her heart ached for Thea. Now she truly understood the depth of the love between the Lord and her sister.

Charley led the way down the corridor, the task began, the effort to hunt down Yolanda started. Door after door was opened and each room thoroughly checked. Through corridor after corridor they inspected, each clenched a crucifix and armed with vials of holy water. Through that second floor they searched until they reached the chamber door of Lady Regine's where Kristof was kept sedated.

Tayte took lead, she knocked on the door. "Lady Regine!" she called through the door, "It be Tayte, Aiden, and Charley!"

First there was no response then came the sound of rushing feet. The door was heard unlocked then it flung open and all three saw a panic stricken Regine.

"He be gone!" Regine shouted, "I woke upon your announcement and discovered Kristof gone!"

"What?" Charley responded then rushed passed Regine and entered the room. A cool breeze immediately struck him and he quickly scanned the room to discover one of the large window wide open. He hurried for the window. "She took him!" he loudly stated and reached the window. He looked out into the darkness, they could be anywhere.

Regine looked to the strange young man and questioned, "Who took him? You speak of Yolanda?"

Charley turned and looked to Regine then nodded, "Yeah, Yolanda."

"But why?" Regine quickly asked, "And how had I not heard? How can this be possible?" she looked to Aiden, "He was heavily sedated, unconscious."

Charley left the window and stated, "We have to continue to search."

Regine again looked to Charley and inquired, "And what of my Kristof?"

"We find Yolanda, we find your husband, I guarantee it." Charley replied and stepped passed the confused woman. He knew Kristof's importance to Yolanda and thought, a brother was a vampire's perfect keeper.

Tayte stepped to Regine and suggested, "Stay here, my Lady, and lock the door behind us then lock the doors."

"What be happening?" Regine asked.

"My Lady, do as I say, I beg of you." Tayte responded, "We shall find your husband. We shall put an end to all this, be certain we shall." She turned and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath then hurried to follow Charley and Aiden.

Regine did not lock the door. She stood before the door with her mind toiling over what was happening. She determined she could not sit locked in a room when quite possibly her husband was in danger. She turned and fetched her robe and swiftly wrapped herself. She quickly moved to her husband's armoire, swung the doors open and snatched the leather satchel. She dug into the satchel and pulled out her husband's sheathed hunting blade. She carefully removed the blade from the leather sheath then cautiously tucked it gripped in her hand and disguised it beneath the drape of the robe sleeve.

To the door Regine marched and left the room. She would search on her own.

Thea remained seated on her knees beside Jerry. Her teary eyes remained focused on his face. Her trembling hand continued to lovingly stroke against the side of his face. She felt something odd, besides the obvious chill there was the beginning of trembles which were also becoming visible. Her fingers lightly combed back the length of his hair, felt the beginnings of sweat dampen the thick ebony. She remembered another time, five years prior when he trembled and sweated and was unconscious. And as right then, she stayed at his side.

Her eyes softened with the thought of his confession of the moment he had fallen for her. A gentle smile traced over her trembling lips. He confessed that the moment he opened his eyes for the first time, once the illness receded, he saw an angel. "Again," she softly spoke, "When you open your eyes, you shall again see me, your angel." Her lips pressed together. Her eyes squeezed closed and sent another trickle of tears down her cheeks.

"Please, God," she whispered in prayer, "I pray to You to not allow evil to take him from me." her clenched fist pressed against her heaving chest, the rosary wrapped about her left hand, "Please, God," she continued her prayers, "I beg of you My Lord and Savior to spare him. Assist them in defeating this evil that be attempting to consume him." her eyes again opened and looked to Jerry, "Please, God, please for I love him and shall give my all and everything to have him saved."

She leaned down and against Jerry's lips she pressed a promise, a promise nothing would stop her love for him. She leaned further and brushed her cheek against his, the sweat and trembles became more apparent. Her body adjusted as she rested the side of her face against his trembling shoulder. She lay beside him, her arm rested against his chest with her rosary entwined fingers rested directly above his heart. Her eyes closed.

"Stay with me." she whispered, "Please, stay with me, Jerry." she felt the swell of tears again fill behind her closed eyes, "You promised nothing would separate our love. Not judgment nor disapproval." she heavily sighed, "Stay with me, do not be with her." Her eyes opened and tears rolled from her eyes as they focused on his profile.

Regine moved about the darkened corridor, listened in the silence for any noises that might indicate the whereabouts of her husband. She had no real understanding what had become of her sister in law, the evil that she might face. She paused, heard voices. Her eyes shifted in search of the direction the voices came from and froze at a familiar door, Yolanda's chamber.

Regine took a deep breath and moved towards the door, the closer she came the more the voices became familiar. She recognized both Hungarian accented voices. She slowly approached the door, the voices louder. She leaned closer to the door and listened to what sounded as if Yolanda was preaching demands to who she knew was Kristof.

Yolanda stood dressed in deep black as she barked orders to her brother. "Certain you must be that all be put away properly." she instructed with demand, "All must be packed and ready for tomorrow evening we leave."

"Aye, Sister." Kristof agreed with a nod as he moved about picking up Yolanda's belongings that were left scattered over the floor.

"How dare they rummage through my belongings." Yolanda complained, "Quite disrespectful." her eyes looked to the broken chest on the floor, "That chest belonged to Mother and they rudely stole my journal as well." She pouted her full lips then her eyes darted aimed at the door. Her lips formed a wicked grin, sensed Regine's presence.

"Do come in, Sister!" Yolanda sang as she shifted on her fancy heels and aimed facing the door, "I know you be there, Regine, I can smell you." Her grin broadened as her black eyes focused on the door as it started to creep open.

Regine felt the fear rise inside her, heard the wickedness in Yolanda's tone. Her husband was of great importance and she would do as needed to save him from whatever spell Yolanda had cast. She slipped into the room, her eyes immediately snagged with Yolanda's.

"You be alone, dear Sister?" Yolanda questioned, her eyes briefly glanced behind Regine and saw no followers, "Good," she again locked her eyes with Regine's, "And what might I do for you, hmm? Come to find your husband, my Brother, hmm?"

"Aye," Regine replied then looked to her husband who was frantically neatly packing Yolanda's belongings, "Kris." She waited for a response or acknowledgment from him but he continued his frantic work, "Kristof!" He finally paused, she watched him glance at her with those blank eyes then he quickly went straight back to work. Her eyes again looked to Yolanda then she asked, "What have you done to him?"

"A Brother be loyal to his sister, am I mistaken?" Yolanda stated and inquired, "As loyal be your brother to you. Oh," she somewhat chuckled, "I have forgotten, just briefly, that your brother in ways had taken the servant whore over you and your disapproval of their tainted affair." She shook her head in mock pity while clicking her tongue against her teeth.

Regine stepped forward with her blade yielding hand tucked behind her back and her eyes narrowed into a stern glare. "You know nothing of my brother." she snapped back, "And I demand you to release your hold over my husband and whomever you hold against their will!"

Yolanda bellowed with a loud cackle, found Regine's demand humorous and foolish. "You Dandridge's and your misconstrued belief of your grandeur." she laughed then grew more serious, "All that be changed for be I of grandeur and authority over this household."

"You foolish woman!" Regine snapped with her face grimaced, "You have no rights to do any of this! This be all done out the truth that Jerry has never once looked to you as wife or lover!" she took another defiant step forward with her fingers tensely rubbing against the hidden blade's handle, "You loathe those who have found happiness and love because you lack both in your miserable existence! I have but tolerated you in sake of my husband!"

Yolanda's expression grew twisted with disdain, her eyes became intensely inflamed by the evil orange. She felt those bitter fangs elongate as her lips trembled with growing rage. "Hush your mouth!" she shouted with her tone low and wicked, "You have always been an arrogant bitch!" she sneered and revealed those grown fangs, "A blessing it be the moment I took it upon myself to secure that you would never conceive a child with my Brother and tarnish our lineage!"

Regine gasped in response to Yolanda's cruel confession. Her free hand slapped against her empty womb. "What?" she again gasped.

"Aye, for years and years in your absence," Yolanda hatefully explained, "A little concoction every day and my Brother's ability to impregnate your useless corpse was taken away. Hence, no pitter-patter of little feet." She again mockingly laughed, indulged in Regine's devastated expression.

"You," Regine started to fume, slowly brought her hand from behind her back, "You awful and evil, Bitch!" She darted forward, brought up her arm unveiling the held blade. She raced forward prepared to plunge the blade into Yolanda's evil heart. But the moment she reached and swung down to embed that blade, Kristof stepped directly before Yolanda and into his chest and heart the blade stabbed. She belted out a horrified scream the very moment she realized what she had done.

"No!" Regine screamed, her eyes wide in horror and filled with tears, "Kristof, no!"

Yolanda stepped back, her expression without true emotion. She watched her brother stagger then suddenly drop to his knees. "Oh dear," she managed to speak without any emotion.

Regine dropped to her knees before her husband. Her hands frantically snatched him by the face. "Oh, Lord, what have I done?" she questioned her actions, "Kristof, my Darling, I had not meant..." she watched his eyes roll then from her grasp he collapsed backward down against the floor. Her eyes painfully stared at the death consumed expression of her husband's bearded face. Her eyes shifted to the blade protruding from his chest, his hand limply gripped the handle as blood turned the white frill of his shirt dark crimson. "No," she sobbed.

"Well," Yolanda spoke up then casually commented, "That I had not expected. Yet, expected I did for him to defend my life."

Regine looked up at the devil woman. "How could you be so cold?" she questioned, "He be your brother?"

"Aye, he was," Yolanda corrected Regine's reference, "But now he be no more because of you, correct?"

"You be pure evil." Regine fought back her sobs.

Yolanda shrugged then decided it was time to deal with Regine. "No more of this," she limply tossed her arms, "I must tend to those three roaming about this manor then peek in on your brother's progress." she mused when Regine frowned in question, "Oh, of course you do not know, but soon your brother shall be mine and what be a much more pleasant fact be when he opens his beautiful eyes he shall kill the whore, who shall be no more!" She laughed at her little rhyme then darted and swiftly snatched the back of Regine's hair and jerked her head back.

Without further hesitation Yolanda tore her fangs into Regine's neck.

Charley, Aiden, and Tayte reached the grand staircase, they had searched the second floor as thoroughly as possible. They knew it was possible that during their lengthy search through those many corridors that Yolanda could have gone where they had already searched. There was sense that they would likely begin to search in over and over circles throughout the manor. At least until Yolanda decided to reveal herself.

"I guess we start searching the main floor." Charley guessed and started down the steps.

"Why do we not split up." Tayte suggested, "The manor be too grand a size for we to search as one."

Charley paused and looked up at Tayte and said, "Yeah, if we split up she'll have an easier time picking us off one by one."

"You know she shall return to Lord Dandridge." Tayte stated the truth, "Be it not wise that we stay near him?"

Charley thought for a moment then suggested, "How about this? We make a quick check of the main floor then check in on Thea?"

Tayte took her own moment to think, was concerned about her sister being alone. She reluctantly nodded, "Aye but let us be quick." She stepped down with Aiden at her side.

Suddenly a scream caused them to stop their descend down the stairs. All three returned to the landing and raced towards the direction the scream had come from.

Thea sniffled, she never budged from Jerry's side. She laid there nearly huddled against him, her mind constantly prayed that he would be saved. She desperately tried to ignore the evidence that what Yolanda had infected him with was taking him over. His body now was nearly convulsive with trembles and his ruffled shirt drenched in sweat. There was no desire to leave his side. She pushed away the fear of what would happen once the trembles and sweating stopped followed by his eyes opening.

She started to softly hum a sweet melody she remembered her mother once hummed when she and Tayte were not orphans. Her eyes remained focused on his face, saw the distinct changes within his vacant eyes, a discoloration of red. Her fingers tentatively combed through the side length of his sweat soaked hair.

She startled the moment she heard a woman's scream. She lifted up and looked to the doors. She sat up more, her eyes focused on the doors. What was happening? Her mind raced with horrifying scenarios. Was the scream from her sister or perhaps the evil Yolanda was being conquered. Her eyes darted and looked down at Jerry, there was no evidence of the change having stopped which meant it was not Yolanda.

She again looked to the doors. "Tayte," she whispered. Would she feel if something tragic happened to her identical sister? They always felt one another's emotional pain. Always they sensed when the other was upset.

Slowly she rose up onto her feet, focused on the doors.

All three raced with racing hearts and breaths. Where had the scream come from? They briefly checked on Regine to discover her gone which aimed that the scream possibly came from her somewhere else. They ran down the length of another corridor and to their right was an open door that they knew led to Yolanda's chamber, a room they had previously checked during the lengthy process of scouring the second floor.

They nearly slammed into one another stopping before the open doorway.

Yolanda swiftly drew back and let Regine's lifeless body thud to the floor. Her wide orange eyes looked to the shocked faces peering through the open doorway. She viciously snarled, her fangs coated in Regine's blood and lips glistening red.

Charley swiftly dug into his pocket for the holy water. His hand darted up with the crucifix tightly fisted at the base. He entered the room.

Yolanda again snarled, her eyes focused on the holy object Charley firmly held and aimed at her. She snapped her jaws like a vicious animal. She lifted her hand, lengthened fingers coiled, and pointed at the crucifix. "Keep away!" she lowly demanded, "Keep away from me with that!"

Charley clenched his jaw, focused on the task of destroying the vampire. He continued forward, watched her eyes wildly focused on the holy relic.

"Keep away, I say!" Yolanda again demanded with a slight crack of fear.

Aiden and Tayte stepped forward to either side of Charley and both lifted their arms with their hands tightly fisted around similar crucifixes. Both aimed their faith in direction of the vampire.

Charley removed the vial, his fingers twisted off the cork then his fingers gripped firmly around the glass vial. He continued forward, Yolanda seemingly unable to pry her eyes from the crucifix.

Yolanda could feel the weakening power that radiated blessed faith from all three crucifixes but her eyes were unable to shift from Charley's. "No!" she protested, "Keep away!" She felt her body frozen, stiffened by the powerful faith seemingly drawing away her strength.

Charley continued forward, all three came closer to the vampire. He prepared, lowered his hand that held the vial. His fist tightened, waited the very moment he was close enough to douse the vampire with the blessed water. He paused, his eyes focused on her terrified face that started to distort into the true face of evil, similar to the image he witnessed from Dandridge. His jaw flexed then without further hesitation he swung his arm up and forward. The holy water swiftly emerged from the vial and struck the targeted vampire across the side of her face.

Yolanda screeched, the flesh of her face instantly seared from the blessed liquid. Her hands gathered over her face as she continued to hideously screech. The pain was agonizing, the side of her beautiful face being disfigured. She spun to the side continuing her screeches. Her distorted fingers coiled but she feared touching the burning side of her face. Her wide eyes peered through her fingers at the far window. Her arms threw back and forward she darted aimed for the window.

"Shit!" Charley cursed, he darted in attempt to stop the vampire from escaping.

Yolanda charged and the moment she neared the window her heels pushed against floor. Her supernatural ability sent her effortlessly colliding with the multi-paned window. Through the glass her body lunged and into the night she disappeared.

Charley stumbled and stopped just before the window. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted then spun and looked to the shocked expressions of Aiden and Tayte's, "Dammit!"

"Shall she retreat to Lord Dandridge?" Aiden question Charley, desperate to hold back his fear.

Charley thought for a moment. That night, that horrifying night where he and Peter fought against another evil, he remembered Dandridge's desperation for help. Dandridge had awoken Amy. His eyes refocused and he stated, "I think she's gonna attempt to wake Dandridge."

"Thea," Tayte gasped.

_**(Author)**_

_**OMG right? Oh here we go! This was part two of the nightmare's beginning now we will commence with the nightmare's ending... what's gonna happy, y'all? What am I gonna do send y'all into shock? Mwahahahahaha.. ya gotta wait! :P**_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	16. Chapter 16 The Nightmare Ends Part One

**Fright Night 1985**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Sixteen

The Nightmare Ends

Part One

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Yolanda crouched perched atop the peak nearest Jerry's chamber. Her plan was not faring as well as hoped, that young man Charley new more than expected or even thought. She softly whined, her hand gently touched against the holy water burned side of her face. Her lips pouted, none of that was supposed to happen which put a slight damper on her plans, difficulties were laid between her and her destiny. She knew there had to be second party to devotedly assist her in her triumph. Three holy armed individuals were nothing to take lightly.

Her brilliant orange eyes closed. She had studied every ability a vampire possessed. It came to test another ability which would give her the advantage. Her mind focused, gathered the essence of that particular pawn, the king to her queen. Her lips sinisterly grinned, time to awaken her sleeping prince.

Charley, Aiden, and Tayte found their way back to Jerry's chamber. They rushed inside startling poor Thea.

"Oh thank God!" Thea smiled and rushed then swiftly embraced her sister, "I had thought..." she spoke.

"No, I be fine." Tayte said and returned the loving and strong embrace.

Charley quickly rushed to Dandridge. He immediately stepped back, the change about Dandridge was prominent and all to familiar. He looked to the embracing sisters. "Has he shown any signs of waking up?" he asked Thea.

Thea drew back from the embrace and looked to Charley, "No," she replied with a shake of her head, "But he has gotten worse."

"Well, I think it'll happen sooner than we think." Charley stated then stepped up to the trio near the doors, "She's gonna wake him because she knows we have the upper hand, us against her."

"And what might that entail?" Aiden nervously asked.

Charley looked to Aiden and truthfully answered, "Well, means things are gonna get worse way before better." And right then the evidence of it worsening was heard, a gasp that did not belong to neither of them. His head darted and eyes looked to Dandridge. "Oh, shit," he mumbled. He faced Dandridge once before or later or whatever and knew what that monster was capable of and with Yolanda lurking somewhere, their odds had just plummeted. "Out, now!" he shouted then quickly started to usher them out the door.

"No!" Thea protested as Charley continued to usher them.

"Thea, please!" Tayte held onto Thea's arm desperate to stop her from rushing into the room as they were ushered into the hallway, "We cannot do anything right now!"

"No, please!" Thea shouted desperate to pull her arm free. Her wide teary eyes watched Charley swiftly close the doors. "I cannot leave him!" she sobbed, "I promised I would not!"

Charley suddenly snatched Thea by the face and forced her to look at him. "Thea, I'm sorry," he truthfully said, "Right now, the best we can do is get far away as possible. We need to regroup and figure out exactly how we're gonna save him."

"But I promised," Thea again spoke with a sob.

"Thea, believe me when I say you don't want to see what he is." Charley said, saw what Amy had become but saw plenty of what Dandridge had become, "We still have a chance to save him. But right now we need to get the hell outta here before he comes through those doors. Do you understand?"

Thea reluctantly nodded and watched Charley nod as well. Charley stepped away from her and her eyes looked to the doors. She felt Tayte tug her arm and with reluctance she stumbled from the doors, her eyes refused to deviate.

Passed those closed door the birth of the immortal vampire Jerry Dandridge came full circle. With another gasp Jerry effortlessly rose seated. Up off the floor he stood then sharply he spun around. His eyes were wide and consumed by brilliant red rimmed in fiery orange and intensified by the deep black pupils. His full lips formed a slight crooked snarl then his eyes darted to the doors.

Atop that roof peak Yolanda cackled, "That be it, my Love, kill them, kill them all!" She continued to hideously laugh, mocked the upcoming deaths she would give her dark prince the honor of committing. When you are the maker, she wickedly thought, have those beneath you do the dirty work. She again cackled and rose up on her feet. "I be starved." she stated aloud then with one singular step off the peak she vanished into the darkness.

The group, now four, rushed down the corridor. Tayte desperately held onto Thea's arm as Charley and Aiden were before them. They piled forward entering a T-junction in the corridor. Around the corner they rushed.

Thea the last around the corner, before she was jerked with them, she caught glimpse of who she knew was Jerry as he stepped before the window at the end of the corridor. She gasped as Tayte jerked her forward. She looked forward, her eyes wide as they blinked.

They rushed towards another corridor end where it turned to the right.

Near the end of that corridor, Thea looked back prepared to see Jerry step around the corner. Again she gasped then stumbled as Tayte continued to pull her around the corner. No Jerry was seen. She again looked forward, saw the dim glow where the grand staircase was located.

The group headed for the grand landing. Onto the grand landing lined with ceiling high stained glass window they rushed. Then down onto the grand staircase they hurried, Thea being nearly dragged behind them. They reached the bottom of the staircase.

Charley skidded to a stop and panted, "Where do we go?"

"The chapel!" Tayte shouted.

Aiden grimaced, "A chapel?" he looked to Tayte, "There be no chapel."

Tayte eagerly nodded and said with heavy breaths, "Aye, there be a chapel. Had been unused and locked after the first Lady Dandridge passed."

"Well, that might have been useful much ago." Aiden commented, "Why had not you or anyone mentioned this in the beginning, hmm?"

"Dammit, Aiden!" Charley snapped, "Now we know!" he looked to Tayte, "Take us there, right now!"

"This way!" Tayte urged and rushed passed Charley and led the way.

Though they rushed forward, Thea lingered. Her head slowly turned and eyes looked to the top of the grand staircase.

"Thea, come!" Aiden shouted, took notice of Thea's hesitation. He noticed her focus at the top of the staircase. He stepped up to her, heard Tayte shouting for them. "Thea, please," he reached and took hold of her arm, "Dear, come, let us get to safety." His eyes frowned then lifted and scanned up the lengthy of the staircase. He lightly gasped as his eyes widened.

Jerry stood at the top of the grand staircase, his eyes held Thea's. His lips formed a soft smile.

Charley came stomping back into foray. "Guys, what the hell?!" he grumbled then quickly noticed exactly what caused the delay then gasped, "Shit." He rushed forward and snatched hold of Aiden and shouted, "Now is not the damned time to stand and stare!"

Aiden snapped from that fearful daze and started to nod, "Aye, agreed." He tightened his grip of Thea's arm and jerked her from the staircase in hurry to follow Charley.

Thea was broken from her focus of Jerry's eyes. She loudly gasped being jerked by the arm again. She forced herself to look forward as she was pulled out of the foray.

Jerry's lips shifted from softness into a sneer. A high pitched scream echoed from every direction. His eyes shifted upon the scream fading. "Yolanda," he grumbled then his eyes looked to where the three had vanished then spoke with a different tone, "Thea."

Tayte led them through the eastern part of the main floor. Through the grand ballroom all of them rushed with Tayte's lead. Through a large door they scrambled entering a forgotten corridor looming thick with darkness and filled with stale air. Tayte waved them to the left then down the narrow corridor they scurried towards towering arched doors barricaded by two large wooden slats.

Aiden and Charley raced forward passed Tayte, both immediately began to try to pry the slats from the doors. Together they gripped the first slat and combining their strengths they pulled back against the slat which suddenly jerked free, almost caused both to stumble backwards. They dropped the slat and immediately focused on prying free the second.

Thea started to again tremble, the tears again filled her eyes. "I cannot do this." she sobbed which quickly drew her sister's attention.

Tayte stepped before Thea and grabbed her shoulders. "Thea, we have but no choice." she explained with a gentle tone.

Thea looked into her sister's identical eyes. Her head slowly shook through her fierce trembles then she said, "Tayte, I cannot lose him to her, to whatever he be now."

Tayte brought her hands to Thea's tear moistened face, again felt her sister's heart ache. "We shall do everything to return him to whom he was." she promised, hated the miserable state her sister was forced into, "We shall get into the chapel and together we shall find a way."

"But," Thea spoke through constant sobs, "But what if we fail? What if he remains as he be right now as Charley Brewster said he be in times to come?"

Tayte shook her head, heard the final slat be pulled free, then said, "Thea, please, we must have faith and keep hope that we shall succeed."

"Tayte," Thea choked back another sob then whispered, "Let me go to him."

Tayte quickly shook her head in protest then verbally gave it, "No, that shall not happen because he shall kill you."

"No," Thea whispered with another sob, "He shall not. What he has become, I feel that he still loves me."

"Thea, I refuse!" Tayte did not whisper which drew Charley and Aiden's attention, "You shall not, no!"

"Thea, you can't trust him." Charley interrupted as he stepped near the sister, "Believe me, I know what he's become and he can't be trusted."

Thea looked to Charley over her sister's shoulder and shook her head in refusal to believe, "You do not know!" she snapped back at Charley, "You speak of him in centuries ahead! You know not of what he be at this moment!"

"Yeah I do!" Charley snapped back, "I've seen what he is first hand. I saw what he did to my best friend, to my girlfriend! He kills people, innocent people, Thea! He'll do that for centuries until me and Peter defeat his ass in 1985!"

Thea gasped upon Charley's confession then stepped back, "You kill him?"

"Yeah," Charley said more calmly, realized what he just said, "That's how I got here. When he died was when I was sent to this hell. Sent to one god damned hell to stop another from happening but it's not looking very good right now." he felt suddenly frustrated, "I can't figure it out!" he tossed his hands in the air, "We killed him to save Amy but I don't even know if it worked, dammit because I was sent here! And what's got me all damned confused," he pointed at Thea, "You look nothing like Amy or that chick in the painting," he took a step forward with his finger still aimed at Thea, "He went after Amy because of a painting but why when you're supposed to be his one true love or whatever!"

Charley spun around and tightly crossed his arms over his chest then shouted, "This is more fucked up than before!"

"Let us calm down." Aiden spoke up after the outbursts, "Let us go into the chapel," he aimed both hands pointed to the chapel door, "Then perhaps we can sit, breathe for a bit then commence with figuring out," his voiced raised, "What the bloody hell is going on!"

"Emily," Thea breathed.

Tayte looked to Thea with question but knew the name she spoke.

"The painting, that be Emily." Thea stated more, "His wife." There was a sudden drop of her heart. The realization that in four centuries Jerry sought a replacement for his wife not her caused a new flood of sadness.

"I don't know." Charley grumbled, "I just wanna get the hell outta here." he stomped to the chapel doors, "Tired of damned vampires," he continued to grumble, "Ain't watching another damned Peter Vincent movie again when I get back, hell no." he pressed his hands against the left door, "Wasted my life watching stupid vampire movies," he pushed on the door, "Likely if I didn't watch those damned movie I might've never paid no attention to the neighbor." he pushed his body weight against the door and listened to it slowly grind its way open, "Its all a bunch of bullshit." He continued to push the door inward.

Charley put a foot over the chapel threshold. Suddenly he felt as if he was struck head on. He stumbled backwards as something unexpected started to happen. Before his wide eyes developed what looked like a damned movie. He slammed back against thickly dusted wall. He tried closing his eyes but that only intensified what he was being forced to witness.

Memories of what truly happened struck Charley. Visions of the true path that was meant to take place plagued his mind. He was forced to witness, that without his presence, the nightmare would have been swifter. Doctor Aiden McHoolihee would never have been involved without Charley's entrance into the nightmare's beginning. Dandridge would have survived as a vampire passed the first dawn. Yet, what played out was entirely unexpected.

Yolanda's desired control over Dandridge was never achieved, he was defiant and determined, as a vampire, to cling onto his destiny with Thea. It was meant to be Tayte who was determined to prevent her sister from becoming what Dandridge had. The visionary flashes continued to pulse, delivered a defining moment where Tayte attempted to put an end to Dandridge. A confrontation commenced and with Dandridge enraged not just one sister died, both.

Charley loudly gasped upon the forced image of the moment Dandridge lunged forward with a sword in hand aimed for Tayte. But, added to the cruelty of a vampire's existence, Thea stepped before her sister in defense and that sword impaled not only Thea but Tayte as well. The vision intensified, showed that even vampire's were capable of heartbreak and devastation. Thea died in Dandridge's arms surrounded by the mocking laughter of his maker.

That mocking laughter, filled with cruel amusement, echoed in Charley head. He nearly felt Dandridge's rage become fueled by the tragedy of another loss, the loss of true love. With the same sword, Dandridge took his freedom, and with a clean swipe he lopped Yolanda's head off ending her but not ending his damnation. In that moment, Dandridge was defeated by his curse. And came the understanding why Dandridge focused on recreating the deceased wife instead of Thea.

It was Dandridge's final tormenting experience of guilt, Thea's death. The vampire Dandridge drove away into the depths of his blackened and broken heart the memory of Thea who shared the same face with Tayte. Thea's fate was forever the reminder of the moment he was truly defined as a destructive creature of pure darkness. He refused to be reminded of his truly darkest moment and clung to a further distant memory of his wife which between the two memories was far more tolerable. Then came an unexpected glimpse of something that happened in the 20th century.

Dandridge had come face to face with a face identical to those of Tayte and Thea's. Abby and Aggy and it was Aggy who returned that undesired memory of what made him truly what he was. He took both lives, unlike how he had later pursued Amy as replacement for the wife.

Charley slid down the wall, weighed down by the strength of those memories or visions. A path had already been written but upon his arrival it was twisted and distorted. His eyes snapped wide open and looked up at Aiden and Tayte who were wide eyed in shock and concern. "I..." he mumbled, "I saw what was supposed to happen."

"Oh, my," Aiden gasped, "You had a vision?"

Charley nodded then his eyes shifted and saw no Thea. "Where's Thea?" he asked.

Tayte spun on her slippers, her sister had vanished the moment she and Aiden were distracted by Charley's sudden infliction. "Thea!" she shouted down the dark corridor, "Thea!"

**_(Author)_**

**_Oh my! Oh, where is this leading? How will this end? Oh my! HA! Only I know! :) Be prepared!_**

**_FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!_**


	17. Chapter 17 The Nightmare Ends Part Two

**Fright Night 1985**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Seventeen

The Nightmare Ends

Part One

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Yes, Thea stole away the moment her sister and Aiden were distracted by Charley's odd moment. She had already gone through the grand ballroom and continued to make her way through the eastern wing of the main floor. Her walked as she did her nervous habit of chewing her fingernail. Her eyes blankly looked forward at a downward angle, having strolled those rooms too many time to count, she could move through if blind.

Her mind churned in so many different directions. Charley's confession and statements disturbed her. Yes, it was horrifying to imagine her beloved Jerry's death but also troublesome to know that in four hundred years she was not in his thoughts. There was nothing that could hinder the love she felt but perhaps what she sensed when her eyes caught his at the top of the grand staircase was not real. She thought she had felt that even as what Yolanda had made him, he still loved her. Yet, was that sense only part of her desperation to believe that even an evil darkness could not relinquish the power of their love?

She stopped near the entrance into the foray. Her eyes finally developed focus. She took another step forward and stepped into the entryway. Her started to tremble as she again felt tears fill her eyes. Had that darkness shown the truth of what she believed was love? Or perhaps the darkness had taken it away leaving behind what evil resided within every soul?

She leaned against the entryway. How could so much emotional turmoil develop in such a short time? Her eyes closed. Just the evening before there seemed hope that their love would survive. Everything and anything seemed possible twenty-four hours prior but within those hours everything and anything seemed to crumble. Five years of what felt like a blessed life seemed to become shattered nearly overnight because one woman's need to destroy their lives and particularly Jerry's. How, she thought, could there be such evil allowed to exist? How could God allow an evil, such as what consumed their lives, to thrive and succeed?

She pried herself from the entryway and stepped into the foray. Immediately she looked to the top of the grand staircase, he was not there. Her thoughts became plagued with all those memories that were made within those five years. She turned and moved to the staircase. In the beginning she thought it impossible or unlikely for anyone such as Lord Dandridge to truly love someone such as she but his determination proved so many possibilities. She moved up the staircase, her hand grazed along the wooden banister as her mind continued to trail over the five year path their lives had taken.

It seemed, that pathway through those memories guided her physically on another pathway through the second floor of the manor. Many, many times she had walked that pathway, throughout those five years that path was memorized. Each travel through those corridors, in five years time, always brought her where she always believed she belonged. Her heart always led along those turns and lengthy corridors in the same direction. Even the beat of her guiding heart was in rhythm to the motion of her steps that carried her in that familiar direction. And in a final turn she faced the length of the corridor where that impossibility began and became possible.

Her eyes stared down the length of the corridor as she had the night she agreed to love him.

Charley was brought into the chapel and sat down on over of the old pews draped by a dust layered cover. His head felt light, those visions nearly drained all his energy. He sat with an elbow leaned against his knee while his hand rubbed his forehead. "I saw what really happened." he confessed as Aiden sat down beside him, "It was all supposed to happen so differently. Me being here has messed up what was supposed to happen."

"But that be a good thing, be it not?" Aiden asked then glanced to the worried expression of Tayte's.

"I was wrong," Charley confessed, "Dandridge wouldn't kill Thea." he looked up at Tayte, knew Dandridge's willingness to kill her, not Thea, "He won't hurt her. Yeah," he nodded, "He'll likely want to turn her but he won't kill her."

"That does not ease a thing." Tayte slightly snapped, "He shall not kill her but he be willing to damn her soul."

Charley reached and grabbed Tayte's hand then swallowed, "Believe, what I saw wasn't exactly what I wanted to see or know. I've wanted to hold onto believing that Dandridge would always be evil, a soulless son of a bitch who takes what he wants." he squeezed Tayte's hand, "Without Thea, that'll truly turn him into my monster."

Tayte pulled her hand from Charley's then stepped back, "You suggest that I allow him to condemn my sister? And why? To save you from your future miseries?" she shook her head, "I think not."

"No and yeah." Charley wished he could tell what truly was meant to happen and what still could, "Tayte, just trust me, okay."

"Trust you?" Tayte said followed by a disbelieving laugh, "You be what truly brought this here."

"It would've came with or without me." Charley corrected her, "This was, unfortunately, meant to happen and I was put here for a reason. Maybe it's not to just destroy Yolanda. Maybe I'm," he tried to gather the words, "Maybe I'm just meant to see that Dandridge doesn't lose Thea." he again looked up at her, "He loses her, Tayte, it'll be the end of all of us, including Yolanda."

Tayte read it in Charley's eyes, there was something he was shown he was not saying. "Tell me," she urged with her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What be that you are not telling me?"

"Tayte, what I saw," Charley feared what his knowledge might do, "You try to keep your promise to make sure nothing happens to Thea but what happens," he saw the dread fill Tayte's eyes, "In your effort to save Thea she tries to save you and," his head lowered, "Well, both of you die, not just one, both."

"What?!" Tayte gasped and took a step back, "How?"

"It was all a mess, the visions," Charley confessed, "What I got from them was you make an attempt on Dandridge's life and he turns around and does the same but," he forced himself to look up at Tayte again, "He succeeds but not only killing you but Thea too."

"No," Tayte sternly denied, "Not possible." she accusingly pointed at Charley, "You said he would not!"

"He doesn't or didn't mean to," Charley explained, "Thea just steps right in front of you and, well."

"What are you saying?" Tayte asked, sensed the blame being aimed at her, "You say that I be blamed for my sister's death and Lord Dandridge becoming your, well, your monster?"

Charley shook his head as it head lowered, "Tayte, just understand, please, that Thea is right. He does love her."

"But he be willing to curse her?" Tayte found that idea more horrifying than death, "Just to keep her, he be willing to condemn her for all eternity as some type of monstrous creature? That not be love!"

"Tayte!" Charley raised his voice then firmly looked up at Tayte, "We destroy Yolanda before dawn, just at the break of dawn, Dandridge won't be what he is! We need to find a way to destroy her so none of this other shit still takes place! Just know," he struggled but managed to stand up, "He loves her! Even what he is, he's still capable of loving your sister and he won't allow Yolanda to do her any harm. If he focuses on Thea," he lifted hand then rested it on Tayte's shoulder, "We have a chance to get access to Yolanda. Dandridge won't protect that woman because," he slowly spoke, "He… loves… Thea."

Charley removed his hand from Tayte's shoulder then stated, "Dandridge originally destroys Yolanda, maybe he'll do the same. It's Thea that will drive him to destroy Yolanda but we gotta be prepared to fight the bitch as well." They seemed odd, his statements. Never would he have thought he would describe Dandridge in a better light than just a supernatural killer.

"Plotting, are we?" Yolanda loudly chimed as she stood just outside the chapel threshold.

Thea found her way, that path led her back to Jerry's chamber. She entered the chamber, the doors were wide open. Her eyes scanned the large room, the fireplace was still aflame giving life to the thick shadows. She nervously stepped further, fingers twisted the emerald engagement ring around her finger. Inside her chest her heart raced as her breaths were deep. Her eyes continued to shift side to side, watched the shadows closely.

So many sweeter memories were made in that chamber, from the first time she came to him but in the end denied him. A very vital moment was made when he had lowered onto one knee and requested she become his wife. Her eyes looked to the bed where beside it the proposal was given. Now, she painfully thought, was that marriage never to become real? Had the very moment been taken away upon Yolanda infecting him with that ungodly curse? Why, she asked in thought, had their hopes, dreams, and their future been so ruthlessly destroyed by an unknown darkness?

She shifted on her slippers and stepped towards the large bed. Since that very evening when she gave herself completely to him and he to her, they spent every evening in that very bed. She felt, again, the sting of tears within her sad eyes. That chamber had came to represent so much tragedy in such a miniscule amount of time. Everything seemed shattered, destroyed to the point there was no return from such a darkened current time in all their lives.

Before the edge of the bed she stood, both hands rested against her chest, the right over the left. Her eyes blankly aimed down at the bed as a trickle of saddened tears glistened against her cheeks. Could the darkest of evil truly destroy love? Could one's heart remain the same once a curse of eternal damnation was given? So many questions troubled her mind and there seemed only the most negative answers given to each.

She turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes looked to the very spot she had witnessed evil take him away. Tears continued to roll down her flushed cheeks and tasted at the corners of her mouth. She lightly sniffled as she worked the slippers off her stocking feet. She shifted and brought her legs atop the bed then on her side she laid down. Her right hand fisted and tucked against her chest as her eyes stared forward into those shadows that seemed to dance with the illuminating glow of the fireplace.

Her eyes softly closed, so desperately she wanted it all to be a horrible nightmare, prayed for the nightmare to end. Her heart physically ached with each beat. She wished it all would end. She wished, upon opening her eyes, that all would be returned as it was, as it was meant to be.

Her eyes snapped open upon a touch against her shoulder. She lifted the side of her face off the pillow as her eyes shifted. Firstly she saw the hand rested against her shoulder, the Dandridge family crest rested on the finger. Her head turned more, her body slightly turned at the waist. Her eyes shifted and looked into Jerry's, the very same dark brown eyes she had looked into for five years and within them lacked any sign of evil. Her body started to tremble but was it in fear of him?

Jerry knew Thea would come to him, she always found her way to him. He lifted his hand from her shoulder and brought to the side of her face. His thumb brushed back across her tear dampened cheek. He saw the heavy sadness within her teary hazel eyes.

"You did not stay with me." he finally spoke as he continued to study the sadness that corrupted her typically bright face and eyes. Yet, he praised, she looked remarkably beautiful and even more an angel.

"I..." Thea softly spoke, her lips trembled, "I… wanted to stay." She moved onto her back, her eyes locked with his.

His lips formed a gentle smile and very subtly he nodded, "I know." He coiled his fingers and lightly brushed back across her cheek. "You came back." he spoke, "You came back to me."

She nodded then went to speak but he brought his fingertips against her trembling lips.

"Shh, no," he subtly shook his head, "That be all that matters, you came back." He slid his fingertips from her lips then brought his hand against the soft curve of her neck. He leaned down and very gently pressed his lips against hers, felt the trembles and tasted the tears. Very softly he kissed her, felt the motion of her sweet lips return his kiss.

Such a new experience to feel so much warmth radiate from her pretty mouth and the flesh of her neck. He deepened the kiss. He had not forgotten, no matter how determined Yolanda had been, her curse could not steal his thoughts, memories, and, most importantly, his love that was solely for Thea. He made a vow that nothing would destroy their love and it was proven after he was given that curse. The very moment his eyes opened after Yolanda's summoning, his mind immediately focused on Thea.

Yes, he knew the reason Yolanda had awoken him. Yolanda's wicked thoughts commanded that he destroy all those who dared stop her greed to control him, take everything from him. There was a moment he truly craved what that new hunger desired. Yet, during that period where his body and soul was being corrupted by Yolanda's infectious curse her heard the sweetest of voices. An angel's voice spoke within that depth of darkness, the voice he had heard for five years. He heard Thea's pleas echo within that growing darkness. Her sobs that pleaded for him to stay with her. He could not fight the darkness, the curse was strong and as determined as Yolanda but it failed at one task. The curse did not succeed in ripping from his mind, heart, and soul, Thea.

He was unlike Yolanda. Yolanda was turned by the very essence of the creator of all immortals. He was cursed by Yolanda and so the curse was weaker than what had taken Yolanda. Yolanda was void of heart or soul but held firm to a disturbed mind. And, so, Yolanda failed in her attempt to take him from who truly meant the world to him in light or darkness, Thea.

He slightly lifted, ended their kiss. His eyes looked into Thea's, the tears continued to glisten within her wide hazel eyes. "No need for tears." he softly urged, "All shall be as was meant."

"But you," Thea spoke, the trembles unyielding, "You be not you." Though she said he was not him, his eyes read that it was him.

He again subtly shook his head and again softly smiled, "No, I still be me." he read in her eyes that she did see him not the curse, "What had been done has not at all changed what I feel here," he gathered her left hand and tucked it between them and held it against his chest, "Nothing be changed in my heart. You stayed in my heart and always shall."

"They said you wish to kill me." she confessed what both Tayte and Charley claimed, "Which be what she wants."

His smile faded, saw a glisten of fear of him within her eyes. "Never," he denied, his tone firm, "There be not one part of me that would do you harm." He brought her hand from his chest and eagerly pressed a kiss against the emerald ring. He lowered her hand and again locked his eyes with hers. "Please, do not fear me." he pleaded, "You have no reason to fear me." he studied her eyes, wanted the fear to fade, "Oh, my Angel, I shall love you forever as was promised."

Her eyes searched his, all she could recognize was he spoke the truth. Her right hand lifted and gently touched the side of his face that had not changed or showed one sign of evil. She slowly nodded, she believed him for the truth was there within his always expressive brown eyes. "Aye," she breathed then quietly sobbed, "You do still love me." she continued to nod as her sadness seemed to wane for her hopes were not completely destroyed, "And I shall never cease to love you."

Again he smiled, just as his eyes, hers reflected the truth of her words and the fear finally faded. "Now I am able to love you forever." he stated, "And I shall be able to continue my commitment, make love to you for all eternity. There shall be no end. We shall go on and on and on, together through centuries instead of years."

Her eyes slightly frowned in response to his statement. He meant to do to her as was done to him, that determination read clearly in his eyes. "We cannot forever." she hesitantly stated, "They shall destroy her and you shall be saved."

His smile faded, his hands swiftly grasped the sides of her face. "I wish not risk there be a moment you would die before me." he firmly stated, "We can be forever, our love shall not die upon one of us facing death."

"But that be the natural way of things." she nervously responded, "Your way be not natural, supernatural it be."

"I do not care." he slightly snapped and watched her eyes flinch wider, "I refuse to give death the pleasure of taking you from me."

Her body again started to tremble but she dared and brought her other hand against the side of his face. "Please," she softly pleaded, "This not be how it was meant. We are meant to grow old side by side, you and I until death do we part."

"No," he quickly protested, "Death we do not part. We do not part at all."

"Jerry," she again pleaded.

"No," he again protested, "No more. I shall never again be subjected to the pain for I know the pain shall be much greater upon losing you."

"You shall never lose me." she said, saw the pain of that thought tense his eyes.

"No I shall not." he firmly agreed, "Never shall I lose you. You shall be my Angel until the very end of time and I take no refusal."

"Please, Jerry." she again pleaded, "Let them save you and then it shall save us."

His brow tensed. How she refuse an opportunity for them to be together as they were right them for an eternity?

Her left hand lovingly caressed against the side of his face. "I want us to be as we were just before all this." she continued to plead, "I but only wish to be your wife and you my husband as was promised. All we but need be love, not eternity."

"Why would you prefer mortality over an immortality of love?" he asked.

"Because it be in mortality that we fell in love." she sweetly stated which prompted a soft smile of her trembling lips, "You mortal as am I and in that mortality we were brought together."

"You prefer an eventual death than immortality?" he questioned her again.

She nodded, "Aye because after death, somewhere we shall again be and then we can have our immortality and our love." She continued to lovingly touched the sides of his face. "This be what I want." she said, "I want this nightmare to end not continue. Please," she pleaded and slightly lifted her head off the pillow with her eyes deep with his, "You have had my heart for five years and change it shall not." she gently pressed her lips against his, "Please," she spoke as she continued to kiss his lips, "Please, my Love."

His eyes somewhat fluttered against the strength of her pleas. He could never force her to become something she had no desire being. He gradually returned her tender kiss. If he attempted to make her immortal, would it possibly destroy who truly was as a mortal? Had he changed? Physically he knew he had, knew within there was something dark. Yet, that brilliant light that she always radiated seemed to tame that darkness.

He soon became willingly lost within her sweetness, caring, and most of all, her love. He could never risk shattering all that made her who she was. If it had not been for her, he would likely have become the monster Charley spoke of and Yolanda desired for him to become. Yes, he decided, if he could be returned to a mortal man then it will be done. For her, anything for her. She was why he continued to live and his life changed to something made of happiness. She was his everything and knew if anything or anyone would take her away from him, he would completely be broken.

Yes, for Thea, Jerry would do anything for her.

_**(Author)**_

_**Oh... oh... I'm getting antsy! I wanna blab what's gonna happen so badly! But I can't... I gotta keep my lip zipped! So, how's it gonna end, huh? What ya thinking? Happy ending or unhappy ending? You know me... bad guys win a lot! Hmm... we'll see, won't we?**_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Nightmare Ends Part Three

**Fright Night 1985**

Twist of Fate

Chapter Eighteen

The Nightmare Ends

Part Three

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

All three, Tayte, Charley and Aiden became on high alert. Each faced the chapel threshold with nervous eyes looking to Yolanda.

Yolanda scanned and eyed the three foes but, she curiously thought, where was the third? Where was the identical sister of Tayte? Where was the one individual she despised the most out of all of them? "Where might she be?" she questioned aloud, her eyes stopped on that mirrored image of Thea's but the expression was without that sickening sweetness, "Where be your so sweet sister, hmm?"

Tayte stared down the wicked woman, refused to speak a word.

Yolanda grinned, perhaps her intentions were met. "Oh, please say it be so." she chimed with a slight snicker, "Could it be the servant whore became the Lord's first taste of blood, hmm?" she clasped her hands together with excitement, "Please let it be."

"No!" Tayte shouted, "I believe in my heart," she slapped her fist against her chest just over her fast paced heart, "What you had so wickedly planned had not occurred."

Yolanda belted a cackled laugh, found Tayte naive just as the sister. She cleared her throat, amused by Tayte's spiteful glare. "That not be how it goes." she stated, "He be mine and shall do as I bid." she again scanned all three faces then stopped on Tayte's, "And I demanded that he kill all of you. Fine it be if he hunted down and started with the sweetest. I be positive she tasted just as sickeningly sweet as her demeanor."

"Oh you be very wrong." Tayte defiantly said then stepped forward, "For he had not hunted as you assume." she paused a couple feet from the threshold, "You are gravely mistaken about what you believe you created in the Lord. I predict the Lord be nothing as his maker, you."

Yolanda sneered, disliked Tayte's blatant defiance and attempt to convince her that Jerry had not done as demanded. "Your prediction be naive!" she grumbled back at Tayte, "By this very moment, likely your sister be sprawled on the floor lifeless, wide eyed, and be without a single drop of her mortal blood." she held her evil sneer, "Just as the three of you shall be before dawn." She again loudly cackled in mock of their stubborn refusal to accept she had already won.

"Laugh, so be it." Tayte again defiantly spoke, "But you shall discover that your pathetic attempt to control Lord Dandridge failed. No matter what darkness you plague him, his heart, with or without a beat, shall always belong to my Sister!"

Yolanda ended her cackle and her face grew void of expression. Her dark eyes focused on Tayte and gradually the blackness was consumed by the brilliant orange. "Never!" she snapped, her fangs grown, "His heart be mine for all eternity! Only mine! Never shall his heart belong to that whore again! She be dead as shall all of you," she glared her wide eyes at all three, "The moment all of you step passed this threshold, I and my eternal beloved shall devour each and every one of you." her lips formed a sinister grin that flashed a hint of her fangs, "But, I shall make certain your deaths not be quick. Oh, they shall be slow, oh so slow and painful."

"Make your threats, you soulless thing!" Tayte shouted back, "Once we step across that threshold shall be the moment you meet your end!"

"No end for me!" Yolanda's smugly corrected, "I am eternal, forever apart of the Darkness as shall be him!" She became eerily calm, straightened her posture with her chin lifted then stated, "And in effort to prove the truth of your sister's fate," she shifted to the side, "I shall retrieve her lifeless whore corpse and deliver it here before this threshold and before your very eyes." she insanely grinned, "Dawn approaches, my pets, and soon Jeremiah shall officially belong to me."

"No!" Charley spoke up, stepped passed Tayte, "I've got a better idea."

Yolanda chuckled, "And what that be, you odd young man?"

Charley grinned, a plan was devised, then he said, "A bargain."

"Bargain? Ha!" Yolanda thought the boy foolish, "And why should I make a bargain with dinner?"

"Well, you wanna prove Thea's dead and want us dead, right?" Charley questioned her, watched her evil orange eyes frown, "Am I right or what?"

"That be obvious, you halfwit!" Yolanda snapped at the boy.

"Okay, well," Charley took a step forward, "How about we all go to where Dandridge is with Thea? You do know where they are don't ya, since you're like his whatever?"

"Aye," Yolanda took offense to his condescending tone and question, "Of course.

"Okay then," Charley gave a sharp nod, "I see it this way, if Dandridge has killed Thea, well we're pretty much screwed." he gestured to Tayte and Aiden then himself, "So, if you're right, Thea's dead, well you've won. I'm tired of dealing with bullshit vampires like you." he became bitter, "And if Thea's dead and Dandridge is an evil son of a bitch like you, well, I have no hope getting home, so I'm screwed."

"Get to your point!" Yolanda grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, jeez," Charley shook his head, "We'll give up. We're finished anyways because I know there's no saving Dandridge if he's fed already." he tossed his hands up as if he truly gave up, "Just lead us to where they're at, prove to us Dandridge did what you wanted, and then it'll be over. You win. End of this screwed up nightmare."

"You say that you willingly give up?" Yolanda questioned with doubt.

"Only if you prove us wrong about Dandridge." Charley responded, "But if Dandridge hasn't killed Thea, which I believe, then we finish this down to the very bitter end."

"You must be very stupid or beyond confident." Yolanda said, intrigued by the boy's bargain. She looked to the other two who barely expressed any emotion then asked, "You two agree to this lunacy?"

Tayte looked to Aiden as he looked to her. Both turned their eyes and looked to Yolanda, both nodded in agreement.

"Well, three idiots." Yolanda laughed.

"Well, what do ya say?" Charley asked Yolanda, "We got a damned bargain or what because your time is running out." he shifted eyes to the row of towering stained glass windows, "By what I can tell," he pointed at the windows, "It's getting to look like dawn is right around the corner."

Yolanda looked to the windows Charley pointed at. Her eyes slightly widened then darted to Charley's face. "Very well, you stupid boy." she grinned, "We shall gather to the Lord's chamber where I undoubtedly suspect we shall discover a lifeless whore then you three shall meet your ends."

"Fine!" Charley snipped at her as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You first. I don't trust you."

Yolanda grimaced at his insinuation, "How do I know that you shall not just run out the doors of this manor, hmm?"

"We have no where to run or hide." Charley stated, "We want this over and done with just as much as your crazy ass!"

Yolanda continued to grimace in response to the boy's crudeness. "You have no manners nor respect, boy." she commented then announced, "So be it. I expect your arrival to the Lord's chamber shortly and prepare yourselves for death, hmm. No groveling," she shooed her hand at them, "I have no time to hear pleas for mercy."

"Just go!" Charley grumbled at her with annoyance, "We'll be there, no problem, lady."

Yolanda snootily lifted her chin then stated, "I shall personally," she pointed at Charley, "Take care of you."

"Yeah, guarantee that's not gonna happen, crazy lady." Charley somewhat laughed at her.

"So rude," Yolanda complained then turned on her heels and moved down the corridor, "See all of you, soon!"

Charley released a long breath, felt weakened by what he had just done. He slowly turned and found Aiden and Tayte looking at him as if he were nuts. "Come on," he whined, "I had to figure out something. I know Thea's alive and Dandridge won't allow Yolanda to hurt her." he patted both of them on their shoulders, "So, we get up there," he pointed up at the ceiling, "And her crazy ass gets there, we just might have a chance to save Dandridge."

"You best be right!" Tayte snapped at Charley then pointed at him, "Anything happens, all your damned fault it be!"

"Okay!" Charley tossed his hands up, palms faced forward, "I'll take the blame."

Thea's arms held Jerry tightly. She had held him the entire time, that obvious struggle inside him strengthened. The hunger the curse instilled inside him grew. His body trembled against hers, her arms embraced him with her hands gently stroking the length of his hair. Both sat on their knees atop the bed, the side of his face pressed against her heaving chest. His eyes tightly closed as he listened to the peacefulness of her steady heartbeat but that heartbeat also offered the temptation to cease it's rhythm. His arms too embraced around her, his trembling hands firmly pressed back against her corseted back, fingertips slightly curled and dug his slightly lengthened nails against the stiff material.

Thea's eyes were closed, the side of her face rested against the top of his thick ebony hair. From her lips she started to hum then gradually words of song were whispered, "If this world be wearing thin and you be thinking of escape," the words were those her mother sung to she and Tayte, "I shall go anywhere with you, just wrap me up in chains." she softly hummed then again whispered in sweet melody, "But if you try to go out alone, do not think I shall understand," she sighed then spoke instead of singing, "Stay with me."

"How sweet," a wicked tone spoke up.

Jerry's eyes snapped wide open, red consumed, and looked to the source of all the recent suffering which included his own, Yolanda.

"Makes me ill." Yolanda sneered. Damned Tayte, she grumbled in thought, was correct. There the proof was, Jerry had not done as demanded. Her wickedly orange eyes locked with Jerry's, she instantly read his struggle with that hunger, the same hunger she recently satisfied with a couple household servants. "What be wrong, Jeremiah?" she questioned with a mocking pout about her lips, "Hungry?"

Thea narrowed her eyes at Yolanda, refused to relinquish her embrace of Jerry. She tightened her embrace, firmly pressed her hands, one against his back and the other against the back of his head. She whispered to him, "Stay with me."

Yolanda took a step forward, heard the house wench's whispered plea. She kept her eyes firmly locked with Jerry's. "Now be the time, my Love," she spoke with an attempt to sound sympathetic, "Time to ease your hunger," she quickly gestured to Thea with her eyes but maintained her focus with his, "Be the right moment, just as dawn clears in the horizon." she took another step forward, "And the moment you satisfy that hunger, we shall begin our eternity, together."

Jerry's eyes narrowed, the lines between his furrowed brow prominent. Yolanda was not who he wished nor desired an eternity with, only Thea. Internally he fought that hunger but it was gradually weakening his ability to reject that cursed desire to take the first taste of mortal blood. He knew Yolanda sensed his struggle and she was about to play it against him.

"Please, Jeremiah," Yolanda continued to portray sympathy, "How wonderful it be that first taste of mortal blood and how wondrous it eases your struggles and pains."

"Leave him be!" Thea finally spoke up, "He shall stay with me, not be with you!"

Yolanda's eyes darted then glared at the sweet and pretty face of true sympathy and concern displayed only for Jerry. "Shut up, whore!" she loudly snapped, "It be too late for him now! He be mine!" her lips formed a sinister grin then with calm confidence claimed, "And you shall be but a memory and in time, you shall be not even that."

"To hell with you!" Thea snapped back, "Hell you shall go, you evil bitter thing!"

Jerry suddenly released Thea and pushed back out of her embrace. His eyes again locked with Yolanda's.

Yolanda transformed her grin into a cunning smile. "That be it, my immortal beloved," she sang to him, "Just one swift blow and all shall be over. No more miseries. No more pain. Only eternity with me."

Thea snatched hold of Jerry's hand with both of hers. She swiftly brought his hand against her chest. She held back a gasp the moment his eyes darted to hers, the red vibrant within his wide eyes. Tears filled her eyes then she made a promise, a vow she believed would hold him to her forever. "If you be meant to be forever this," she spoke to him, "Then I vow to be forever with you." She turned her back on her earlier plea that they remain together as mortals but if fate determined that he should remain cursed then she determined that would be her fate as well.

"Forever?" Jerry questioned Thea.

Thea gently nodded then brought a hand against the side of his face, "Aye, forever." She saw passed that violent red within his eyes then beyond into the depths of his soul where she knew he truly loved her. "Aye," she spoke again with another nod, "Stay with you forever I shall."

"Oh, enough!" Yolanda loudly grumbled with frustration, "I tire of this nonsense!" she focused on Jerry, "Kill her now, I demand you! And there be no damned forever for her! Only for you and I shall be forever!"

Jerry darted his head and eyes then he snarled, "NO!" He jerked his hand from Thea's and swiftly got off the bed and stood firm. He lifted his hand and aimed his lengthened finger at the woman, the thing who desperately wanted to destroy his everything which included Thea. "I shall not," he lowly grumbled, "There shall not be forever for you!"

"How dare you defy me!" Yolanda nearly screeched and darted forward.

Jerry swung without hesitation, fueled by pure rage towards the woman, and struck Yolanda the moment she attempted to snatch hold of him. He bitterly snarled and watched the evil woman forced into a violent spin then collide to the floor. "My life!" he loudly growled, "My heart! My soul!" He turned and stormed towards to the large wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

The lid to the elaborate wooden chest was flipped open. "My damned eternity!" he growled then reached into the chest.

Yolanda was stunned, that blow actually hurt. She sat up, her hand against the struck side of her cheek. "That damned hurt!" she loudly whined, "How dare you, you ungrateful bastard!" She effortlessly rose onto her feet. Her eyes refocused on Thea who startled the moment their eyes locked. "All this damned trouble for you!" she aimed her distorted finger at Thea, "Trouble and disobedience for a common servant, a willing lord's whore!" she stomped forward and firmly threatened, "If he shall not, I shall!"

Charley, Tayte and Aiden piled into the doorway of Jerry's chamber. All three eyes looked to the bed where Yolanda made her threatening approach towards Thea.

Charley caught glimpse of Dandridge, his lips grinned. He looked to Tayte and Aiden and made a gesture with his head towards the windows, the thick drapes drawn with evidence of daylight peaked through the seams. All three rushed over the floor towards the windows.

Yolanda heard the rushing feet. She spun, turned to the side and saw them hurry towards the windows. "No!" she loudly protested then rushed the direction of the windows. Halfway towards the windows she felt the sudden agony rip through her back, ribcage, pierce through her heart, then straight through her chest. She gasped, her wide eyes shifted and looked down to see the end of sword's blade protruded out of her chest. Her eyes frowned with confusion.

Jerry stepped back, his hands released the handle of the sword, a sword that had been passed down through generations of his historical Hungarian family. Since the day of his father's passing the sword had been kept in that chest but now it was finally used in defense of his life and most importantly, his love for Thea.

Yolanda staggered as she struggled to adjust on her heels. She slowly turned and looked into the glare of hatred, disdain, and pure satisfaction. "You," she stammered, "You dare kill me." she reached her hand to Jerry but he stepped back, "Why?" she questioned, "I had but done all this for you."

Jerry slowly shook his head then hatefully corrected the vial woman, "No, all you have done was for you."

Yolanda's eyes frowned then hatefully narrowed and she hissed, "You shall continue to know nothing but misery, my Love." Her lips grinned, felt the weakness begin to swarm her body, spread from her pierced lifeless heart.

"Now!" Charley shouted, his hands gripped the seam of the thick drapes then darted them wide open and swiftly stepped to the side.

Tayte darted the drapes wide, shifted from the pour of sunlight.

Aiden took a deep breath then shakily darted the drapes open. A turn on his feet, he slammed back against the wall between two of the drape drawn windows and looked to the Yolanda.

Yolanda felt the sudden heat. Her eyes held their focus on Jerry then darted wide the moment Jerry darted forward. She loudly gasped as Jerry shoved her stumbling backwards. Her hand snatched his one hand before he could drawn back. She jerked him forward as she went backwards into the strength and purity of daylight. She belted out an agony filled scream upon the instantaneous searing of her newly immortalized body.

Jerry felt the burn the moment his firmly held hand was forced into the daylight by Yolanda's hold.

Thea scrambled off the bed and rushed. She darted between Jerry and Yolanda and shoved against Yolanda's searing chest which broke Yolanda's hold on Jerry's hand. She swiftly turned and literally tackled Jerry to the floor with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"No one look!" Charley yelled, knew when he had looked the moment Dandridge was defeated in 1985 he was thrust there in 1628. Yet, he knew it was his eyes that had to look and watch Yolanda's demise in effort to go home. So, he looked to again witness another vampire's destruction which meant the nightmare of 1985 would never happen.

Yolanda started to writhe, her arms flung and tossed as her body was engulfed by the purifying daylight. She screamed and screamed as all her exposed flesh blistered, steamed, and slowly burned away. Her elaborate black gown burst into flames and smoke. Her screams twisted into supernatural screeches, the inner beast fought its way through her melting flesh. Her hands frantically clawed at the burning gown as her screeches grew louder. She felt her very blackened soul begin to burst from the confines of her burning shell.

Charley forced his eyes widely focused, saw the similarity of those almost fireworks begin to spark outward from Yolanda's engulfed body. His hands folded into tight fists, he wanted to go home and he started to whisper, "No place like home." Heck, if Dorothy from Wizard of Oz did, why shouldn't he. "No place like home," he continued to repeat over and over then started to speak the names of those he left behind. Then before his wide eyes came that awaited moment. A burst of pure and blinding light exploded outward and he felt the power strike him which sent him stumbling backwards…

Charley suddenly swung his arm as he darted onto his back. His eyes rapidly blinked, those flashes of light nearly blinding. His eyes shifted in attempt to look around.

"Brewster, wake your ass up!" spoke a pleasantly familiar voice.

"Ed?!" Charley gasped with a smile, his eyes desperate to see that cocky face of his best friend Edward Thompson.

Ed grimaced, "Yeah," his eyes squinted with his lips all twisted, "Brewster, what in the hell are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Charley mumbled, used his hands to fumble about his chest and felt the frill of the last thing he remembered wearing, a 1628 gentleman's shirt.

"So, um, Brewster," Ed started to laugh, "So, how much do you and Amy get into studying the whole Shakespeare shit, huh?" He slightly choked on his laugh.

Charley continued to blink, definitely wasn't a nightmare he had went through.

"Brewster, you look like a damned fruit." Ed commented then belted out a huge cackle, "Oh, god, Brewster, Amy's got you whooped!" he continued to laugh and laugh.

"Shut up!" Charley snapped, his vision seemed to clear much quicker than the last time.

Ed staggered a bit near Charley's bed then tried to calm his laughter, "Um, yeah," he cleared his through, "Your Ma says to get your dumb ass up for school. You're driving my smart ass to school."

"I am?" Charley asked, his mind still jumbled by those nearly surreal events.

"Ah yeah," Ed rolled his eyes then eyed Charley's ruffled white shirt, "You'd better get that washed and back to the drama club, Brewster!" he couldn't hold back and started to belt out another laugh, "Oh, gah!"

"Get the hell out of my room!" Charley yelled at Ed, "Let me get dressed, jeez." Was it finally time to go back to a normal life with Evil Ed tormenting and teasing him and back to his normalcy with his sweetheart Amy? Obviously the original nightmare hadn't happened because there he was being teased by Ed. He smiled with relief.

Ed stepped to the bedroom door, swung it open and glanced back at Charley then again belted out another loud cackling laugh. "Oh gah!" he again bellowed as he stepped through the doorway and slowly closed the door behind, "Oh, you're so cool, Brewster!" the door closed but he continued to loudly laugh at his best friend's expense, "I can't stand it!"

Charley simply laughed as he shook his head. "Yep," he sighed, "No place like home."

Has the nightmare truly ended…

_**(Author)**_

_**I wickedly laugh in all your faces! Muahahahahahaha! I'm evil… how evil? HA!**_

_**FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


End file.
